


Bloodstream

by Whiteiris1600



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteiris1600/pseuds/Whiteiris1600
Summary: When Dib is forced to go to the Conviction Chamber with his Master Blin, he encounters the Irken accused of taking Tallest Sporks life. Irken Zim. Before he is executed, Blin saves him by purchasing him as a slave. After some time, Zim escapes Blin's grasp and flees to Earth, with Dib accompanying him. Can the two find freedom or will they be punished for their defiance?
Relationships: Zadr Dib/Zim
Comments: 25
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_My master once told me that there was a time when all galaxies were isolated from one another; No one dared venture into the depths of space in fear of being captured or even killed by some unknown alien race. That was until the inhabitants of Irk did what no other species dreamed of..._   
  
_The Irken leader, Tallest Myuki, ordered her best technicians to build something that could easily cruise around space without a single complication. The process took a gruesome eighty years, but the Irken's did it; They built the first space vessel to ever travel such great distances without any problems or hindrance._   
  
_The Viral Tank._   
  
_Large in size, the Viral Tank could withstand the journey not only out of Irk's atmosphere, but also that of any other unknown planet's atmosphere. Along with herself, Tallest Myuki chose the most suitable Irken scientists to have total control over the Viral Tank._   
  
_And that's when those chosen Irken's found did it._   
  
_They successfully found one planet who had intelligent life within the same galaxy with advanced technology:_   
  
_Vort._   
  
_Tallest Myuki and, after much convincing, the Vortian leader, Lad-Nar, met in privacy and discussed the futures of the two planets. After the Irken's encounter with the Vortians, the two planets formed an alliance and together, the two species worked together and combined their knowledge in mechanics and built the greatest spacecraft in the history of the universe:_   
  
_The Massive._   
  
_The name was fitting as the ship was almost three times the size of the planet Mars. The ship housed over three billion Irken's and another three billion Vortians. Together, they ventured out further of the comfort of what is now known as the Nny Galaxy in search for more intelligent lifeforms. The journey was long and perilous but it was worth it in the end. In a course of just six hundred years the vessels from Vort and Irk had discovered and built alliances with more than three hundred alien species in four different galaxies._   
  
_It took a thousand years for their technology to advance enough to allow them further access to search the cold, black void of space._   
  
_And it took another two thousand years until they found my home planet:_   
  
_Earth._   
  
_According to my master, Earth was like nothing neither Irken or Vortian had ever seen. The lifeforms there, the humans, were most adaptive species they had encountered. The planet itself seemed to function solely on it's own, well aside from it's sun and moon of course. The two species were shocked to see however, that we humans were so primitive in not only our technology, but our evolution as well. The Vortians swore from that day on that they would send out members of their society to our underdeveloped planet in order to teach the humans the way of advanced technology, for they saw opportunity in our species adaptivity. The Irkens however, found little use in the humans for our brains more underdeveloped than our technology. Instead, the Irkens left Earth to the Vortians and continued to roam around surrounding galaxies._   
  
_Shortly after, war broke out between Irk and Florcoocia and Tallest Myuki ordered the Irkens to return back to their home planet in order to fight off the oncoming wave of Florcoosian Space Tanks. The war lasted a mere two months, for Irk's military was far more skilled in their cunning strategies, agility and their unnatural sense for bloodlust rather than Florcoocia's, who relied on brute strength._   
  
_Thus, the Irken Elites were born._   
  
_That was well over a thousand years ago in the Earth year 1995._   
  
_Master said that if it weren't for the Mighty Irkens, Florcoocia would have conquered most of the planets Irk had spent centuries upon centuries 'befriending'. That must be why master is so proud of his race... His fellow brutal, yet cunning Irkens._   
  
_No matter how brutal my master is though, I cannot complain. He has given me not only a home, but a name as well. That name is apart of me like any one of my organs. It sticks to me like my pale, white skin..._   
  
_That name is... Dib. Dib the Human._


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years ago was the beginning of my end. On the day of my birth I was taken away from a human nursery on the planet Earth and was raised by an Irken service drone in order to serve my one and only master. The drone told me that Master had bought me legally and therefore I was his forever, but I know I was stolen. Human slaves are illegal in every galaxy, and on every planet. Well, besides Earth, but I never have, and never will admit I know that. I don't need another reason for Master to 'correct' me...  
  
On the day of my second year my master, Blin, assigned me as his personal slave. He told me if I was questioned, I was to 'refer myself as his adopted son.', whatever that was... Master Blin uses many terms that I do not understand, but I've learned to never question him, or it'll lead to more 'correcting'.  
  
For the next five years, there was nothing but merciless beatings and solitary confinement as Master Blin 'corrected' my human flaws, such as asking questions, hesitating when given orders, displaying inappropriate emotions at inappropriate times. He especially gets angry when I read, something I had practiced whenever he locked me away in my sleeping quarters.  
  
Long ago I had asked one of his messengers how to sound out and read the Irken alphabet, and much to my surprise, he showed me. It took some time, seeing as I only got to see him when Master sent me away to fetch him, but by the time I reached the age of eight, I could read not only Irken, but many other galactic languages along with all the languages of my native tongue. It's strange how we humans have more than one language while every other race has but only one.  
  
Once I asked Master Blin why had chosen a human as his slave (one random act of my curiosity), and he told me that humans were the most adaptive species ever recorded. No matter what was thrown at us, our bodies naturally responded to coexist with that change. He doesn't know it, but when he said that I felt an overwhelming sense of pride, but I'd never let it show on my face.... _Corrections_.  
  
I don't know much about my home planet. I know it has only one sun and one moon and it is mostly made up of something called _water_. Long ago the technology was so primitive and pathetic but it's now one of the most advanced societies in all the galaxies. We used to only live to the age of seventy, eighty if lucky. Ninety if we cheated death. Now however, we live much longer. At a certain age, all humans get injections that allow them to live almost as long as an Irken. _Almost_.  
  
Humans also had a thing called _religion_, but I don't really understand it. How could something so big and powerful live up here in space without anyone noticing? I tried asking Master about it, but he just scoffed and shooed me away. I wasn't _surprised_, but disappointed.  
  
Master had told me that before the Irkens and Vortians arrived, the humans were practically destroying themselves at such a young age. They polluted their land to such an extent the Vortians had to come up with new chemicals in order to save such the young planet. Master Blin said it was a waste of resources and that Irk and Vort should have let it be.  
  
Some humans used to believe in things _paranormal_ like big feets and vampires. Werewolves and ghosties... Dragons, elves, witches, wizards, and even something called a chupacabra. I always find joy when I stumble across old legends and myths that talk about these things. It's a shame that humans no longer believe in the paranormal. Sometimes I wonder if I have a primitive brain like my ancestors for believing in such tales...  
  
I'm not bothered by it though. If anything, I'm glad I'm different from the Irkens.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes Master Blin likes to visit the Battling Arena, a giant structure that takes up most of the planet Yukinzaina where successful aliens, much like my master, go to bet on a worthy contestant. Half of the Battling Arena is made up of temporary rooms for those who partake in battle, each room holding four persons, giving each person their own bed.  
  
In the center of the structure is the Upgrade Hall. This is where the contestants bring their out of date, malfunctioning or broken weapons and battle suits for upgrades. I have only been there once with Master when he was buying upgrades for a contestant he betted on. I asked Master Blin if that was illegal and he said it was 'a innocent investment'.  
  
There are many battle rooms, all different from another. There are some that are on the ground, each battler with only one weapon. These are mostly for new warriors who are inexperienced and sloppy. These rooms are the most plain and least expensive.  
  
Then there are rooms where two contestants stand on platforms fifty feet away from one another and are separated by a pool of acid. If one loses his balance, it's all over and the other wins. These rooms are the most common and usual differ in size and also the choice in the Separator. (molten lava, acid, hungry Unka beasts, etcetera).  
  
And then, there are the rooms that only the most experienced fighters can access. These rooms give a more controlled environment not only for the fighters, but for the audience as well. The contestants are not limited to the ground, but also hanging platforms and gravity plates. In these battle rooms, the seats in which the audience relax at have a large button on the left side and if half the audience presses it, the entire battle scene changes;  
  
Random pits will appear on the main level of the arena, and much like the platform arena's, the pits contain deadly beasts, poisons, acids, lasers and sometimes if the contestants are lucky enough for a quick death, spiked floors.  
  
Master Blin usually bets on a contestant in these rooms, for they are the most brutal and most entertaining fights throughout the Battle Arena. He even has his own section in all the rooms where only he may sit (aside from me of course). Today however, was different.  
  
Today... We went to the one arena where only people like my master are allowed to watch.  
  
Today, we went to the Conviction Chamber - The only arena where convicts are allowed to fight their way to freedom.  
  
No one _ever_ wins...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib stood on the left of his master as they both awaited the announcement of the 'match'. Dib loathed the Conviction Chamber. The convicts that were thrown into the pit always faced petty crimes that could have been easily solved in a diplomatic fashion. Most were in there for misunderstands or false accusations.  
  
Dib remembered the first time he watched a battle in the Conviction Chamber; there was an Irken by the name of Kil, a mechanic for the Massive. He had been framed for setting off an explosive in the Almighty Tallest Spork's sleeping quarters that nearly killed him. On the Tallest's request, Kil was sent directly to the Conviction Chamber and was forced to face a Florcoocian warrior. Kil had no military training thus making him utterly defenseless against the other, and it was over before it began.  
  
Not even a week after that gruesome fight was Kil found innocent for his _crimes_. There had been another attempt on Tallest Spork's life and the culprit was caught and put in the C.C.  
  
Dib shuddered at the memory. Most of these fights were like Kil's situation: misunderstandings caused by a spiteful individual that ultimately lead to the death of an innocent. The human frowned but was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as his master sighed.  
  
He glanced down at the fairly tall Irken dressed in a black suitlike apparel. A small pad extended from the pod on his master's back. Reaching out, Blin took the pad in his hand and growled. "The battle should have begun twenty minutes ago." Shaking his head, he dropped the pad as it slithered back into his PAK. "This is infuriating... Someone should be punished for this."  
  
Dib returned his attention back to the pit, worry plastered all over his face. If the match didn't start soon, the human will be punished. _Please_. Dib begged within his head. _Please hurry_.  
  
As if his prayers had been answered the lighting in the room dimmed as it focused to the middle of the pit. From the top left corner a large steel gate lifted to reveal the Koirbian announcer. As he hastily made his way towards the center of the pit, a large microphone descended from the ceiling. Taking the mic into his hand, the Koirbian cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome all to the five hundred and eighty fifth annual battle of the Convictional Chamber!" The small crowd roared in excitement as the announcer smiled wearily. "Yes... Well! We have something _special _for you all today! A live execution!" he said turning towards the gate that he had came from.  
  
The crowd fell silent as two Irken guards emerged, escorting a smaller, scowling Irken who was bound in electric shackles. The prisoner tried to fight off his restrainers, screaming out vulgar obscenities that made Dib's eyes grow wide. The two guards simultaneously grabbed either of the struggling Irken and threw him to the ground.  
  
The prisoner fell with an 'oompf', and once again began screaming. "You lowly guards! How _dare_ you through the almighty Zim?! I am an Irken Elite!" The guard to the left of the prisoner now known as Zim jerked his foot back, kicking the smaller in the gut, silencing him.  
  
The announcer looked to the crowd with a somber look. "This, _traitor_," he hissed. "Has been found guilty for the death of the Irken's Almighty Tallest Spork!"  
  
The crowd let out a gasp, including Dib. The human quickly looked down at his master, eyes wider than before. Blin's own green eyes were wide with shock. "Tallest Spork is dead?" he breathed out.  
  
Dib returned his gaze back to the even more enraged Zim. In his fourteen years of serving Blin, nothing this devastating has happened to the Irken race.  
  
If glares could kill, the Koirbian would be set ablaze only to be eaten by a Unka beast. Zim's glare never left the infuriating announcer as he shrieked his defense. "LIES! You tell lies!" He began to thrash around on the ground in attempt to break the shackles that bound him. "Zim was framed! I would never harm the Almighty Tallest!"  
  
Dib winced at the sound of Zim's shrill voice.  
  
"Those **two** _gave_ me the coordinates! Irk be damned I never knew Tallest Spork was on a private vacation!"  
  
The guard to the right of Zim growled and kicked the smaller in the temple. "Silence! We will not stand for anymore of your lies!"  
  
The announcer looked around the room and pointed to the Irken Elite. "We have disabled his ninety percent of his PAK functions." He looked back towards the guards, waving his hand to dismiss them. The two Irkens nodded, the one on the left leaning down to deactivate the binding on the groaning Elite. The Koirbian looked back to the crowd and smirked. "Release the Florcoocian!" With that, he turned his back to the audience and hastily made his way to the closing gate in the corner.  
  
Standing to his feet, Zim howled in rage. "Curse you Red and Purple! Curse you!" He shrieked. Silence once again filled the air as another large gate in front of Zim creaked open, revealing the giant that was to oppose the condemned Irken Elite.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim's eyes narrowed as the eight foot giant stepped out from the shadows beyond the gate. Slowly the Irken spread his legs apart, the toes of his boots pointed directly in front of him. Raising his fisted hands just barely above his chest, he let out a steady breath, his gaze never leaving the Florcoocian as he awaited an attack.  
  
Dib looked down at the Irken in horror. There was no possible way the ex-Elite could go up against a warrior twice his height. The human let out a silent breath and closed his eyes. _Never again_. He thought to himself as he remembered Kil's execution from so many years ago. _I do not want to see that ever again..._  
  
The larger male let out an ear-shattering wail as he swiped something that resembled a battleaxe towards the awaiting Irken as he lunged himself forward.  
  
Zim sidestepped the attack and quickly ran around the stumbling giant. The Florcoocian let out another irritated cry as he struggled to regain his balance. The larger spun around and chased after the Irken, quickly gaining ground with his longer strides. Zim lunged his body towards the left as the warrior slammed the axe downwards on where Zim's head would have been, sending up a dusty debris as the weapon skidded across the dirt on the ground.  
  
Taking advantage of the veil of dust, eyes darted around the pit in search for something, anything, that would distract the idiot long enough to gain advantage. Lips tweaked into a soft smirk as his fuschia orbs locked onto a large rock towards the center of the Conviction Chamber. Without hesitating the Irken darted towards his only hope, quickly grasping in his hand before spinning on the heel of his boot and chucked the large stone. Zim grinned when the stone successfully made contact with the Florcoocian's small eye.  
  
An appalling screech erupted from deep within the warrior as he fell to one knee, one monstrous hand darting to his abused eye.  
  
Wasting no time Zim ran to opposite end of the pit only to turn around to face his weakened enemy. Taking in a deep breath he charged forward, frowning the closer he got to the idiotic warrior. Letting out a grunt, the Irken skidded to a stop before bringing his right leg up to kick the Florcoocian right under his chin. The audience gasped as the eight foot monster flew backwards from the powerful force the smaller male inflicted.  
  
Dib opened his eyes as the murmuring filled his ears. He gaped down at the smaller alien in the arena, shocked at his blatant show of power. He knew that Irkens were powerful- but for one kick to send that monster of an alien flying like that...who was he really? The human couldn't help the trembling that erupted throughout his body. He called himself an Irken Elite, and now Dib could see why. They way he took a ready stance without hesitating, the cunning use of the rock, the ferocity of the kick... This Zim character was truly frightening, even if he was only slightly taller than four foot.  
  
Said character slowly strode over to the dazed Florcoocian, each step more intimidating than the last. When he reached his prey, Zim took the heel of his left boot and slammed it down onto the giant's left arm. Ignoring the howl of rage Zim brought his foot up only to slam it down again with more force, making the yellow warrior's lose grip on the ax. Wasting no time, the Irken bent down and grasped the weapon in his hand. Leering down at the enraged Florcoocian warrior, Zim hissed in anger.  
  
"Admit defeat now, and I'll end this quickly- but if you keep this up I will make you _suffer_."  
  
The yellow warrior glared up at the scowling Irken. "Such a tiny creature make me suffer? Bah!" He said in a harsh voice before violating the other's face with his saliva.  
  
Zim's eyes widened, right hand slowly rising to the spital that resided on his cheek. He looked down at the smirking alien and then it happened in a flash:  
  
The smaller male felt a surge of overwhelming rage take over his frame. Wiping off the disgusting wetness from his face, he growled in anger. He drew back his fisted hand and unleashed a volley of punches on the unsuspecting warrior's face. Zim's vision blurred red with hate for every hit that collided with the other male. How dare he spit that _disgusting_ liquid on his face!? _Oh how he will pay..._  
  
Zim stopped his onslaught as his left hand gripped the weapon that he had been holding tightly. A malicious grin spread across his face as he glared down at the other. Slowly, he raised the large ax above his head, grin widening the higher it got. Without a moment's hesitation, the Irken slammed the blade down on the other's neck with incredible force that it the loud crack from it snapping could be heard throughout the entire room. Zim hardly noticed purple blood spraying across his frame when he hit a major artery within the Florcoocian's neck. He slowly straightened his frame as he stared down at the dead warrior beneath him. After a few moments, his gaze left the dead body and scanned the stunned faces of the audience with a scowl.  
  
Looking down at the Irken soaked in the violet blood, Dib couldn't help but stare in awe. In just a matter of minutes the ex-Elite took down the Florcoocian warrior without a moment's hesitation, mercilessness striking him down with the warriors' own weapon.  
  
To Dib it was art.  
  
The way the Irken calmly held his ground, how he gracefully maneuvered around in the pit to avoid any damage the other intended to cause. It was like watching one of those live entertainment programs his master took him to, something called a play. The whole battle seemed like it was an act that was drawn out, colored and presented to the audience.  
  
And as he stared down at the scowling convict, the human thought the scene was beautiful, the Irken even more so. It was so, breathtaking. Dib let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. _I wish I were like him_...  
  
Once again, the human was ripped away from his thoughts as the Koirbian announcer reappeared in the center of the arena. He looked to the left towards Zim with fear filled eyes. He coughed nervously before grabbing the mic. With a weak voice, he said, "Uh... This has never happened before..." he looked at the crowd. "Please stand by while we try to sort things out..." He said barely above a whisper, eyes wandering back to the angered Irken.  
  
Hearing the ruffling of clothing, Dib turned his attention back to Blin, confusion evident on his face. Dib's raised a questioning brow as his master slowly stood to his feet. The human had never seen this look on the Irken's face... Eyes wide, mouth agape, antenna perked up from anticipation.  
  
Taking advantage of the silence, Blin cleared his throat and grasped the railing in front of him. "You there!" He shouted. "Koirbian speaker!" He waited for the announcer to turn his attention on him before continued. "What is the value of that Irken's life?"  
  
The Koirbian glanced back at Zim while he spoke. "Close to none sir." he said into the microphone.  
  
Nodding to himself, Blin smirked. "Then there should be no problem if someone were to _buy_ him, no?"  
  
The arena simultaneously gasped, including Dib and Zim. The announcer turned his back to the crowd and flailed his left arm, signaling another Koirbian over. The two whispered back and forth, periodically looking from Zim to Blin. Growing impatient, Blin began tapped his foot against the steel flooring.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the two turned their full attention back to awaiting Irken. The announcer cleared his throat once again before speaking.  
  
"Sir, you do realize that this prisoner is being trialled for the murder of Irken Tallest Spork? He is a danger not only to Irk, but to the entire galaxy!"  
  
The arena began to murmur excessively. The very idea of letting the traitor free was absurd!  
  
Blin's antenna pressed firmly against his head in annoyance. Dib took a step back. He knew his master... And his master was on the verge of violence.  
  
"By Irken law, I am allowed to purchase a member of my own race if their life is below the value of fifteen percent!" His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Are you denying me my rights as an Irken citizen?"  
  
The Koirbian's looked at one another with frown for a brief moment. "No sir," the announcer stated cooly. "We were just stating that ex-Elite Zim is on trial for murder. If you were to have him in your possession, you would be in grave danger!"  
  
"How many times must I say this?! I DID NOT KILL MY TALLEST!" Zim shrieked. Both Koirbian's jumped and stared at the glaring Irken. "If you accuse me one more time I will not hesitate to grant you his fate." He snapped, gesturing to the dead Florcoocian. The announcer took a step back at the threat.  
  
Blin smirked once again as he stared down at the menacing ex-Elite. He leaned over the railing as he spoke. "Congratulations!" He shouted. "From this day forward, you will serve as my Sklavus ex-Elite Zim."


	4. Chapter 4

Dib couldn't help but stare at the scowling Irken seated beside him. He was somewhat confused as to why the ex-Elite put up such a strong argument against his master's proposal, considering he was to be executed for a crime he claimed he did not commit. The teen had watched as Zim challenged Blin, his glare never faltering while he yelled things like, "Have you the brain worms!?", "I am an Irken Elite! Not some kind of service drone!" and "Zim belongs to no one!". Dib was surprised to see that his master responded to Zim's boisterous claims with a smile and calm demeanor, that eventually persuaded the upset _criminal_ to accept his offer. The human forced himself to hold back a snicker when Zim said he'd do it under four conditions, those being that Blin was to pay for the complete restoration of his PAK, give Zim the largest room in Blin's home, complete access to the home's labs, and his own drone. It wasn't like Blin, the notorious and vicious slave master would actually comply to Zim's demands...  
  
But here they were, sitting inside of Blin's personalized Voot Cruiser that he had designed in order to accommodate four people comfortably.  
  
Finally tearing his eyes away from Zim, Dib stole a quick glance at his master. Blin's eyes were trained on Zim, a smug smirk plastered on his lips. The human knew that look. It was a look that every Irken had, the look of _that's mine_.  
  
The taller Irken cleared his throat, making Dib jump slightly and forcing Zim to acknowledge his presence. Zim bared his teeth in a silent snarl which only made Blin chuckle. Said Irken brought his fist up to his mouth as if to conceal his obvious laughter.  
  
"You don't honestly believe that I'd be frightened by that, do you?" Blin questioned, smirk never faltering.  
  
Zim's glare intensified as he stood up and marched over to the other sitting in the corner, his chin just barely reaching above Blin's neck. "Do not think for a moment that you will ever own Zim!" He straightened his posture in order to make himself taller (or in his mind at least), his hands curling into tight fists. "I may have agreed to be your protector but I will not be a drone." He brought his face dangerously close to Blin's. Fuschia eyes bore into green as he continued. "Never forget that."  
  
Green eyes narrowed at Zim's hinted threat. Crossing one leg over the other Blin leaned forward, forcing his forehead against the ex-Elite's. "And what makes you think that you can order your _master_ around like this, hmm?"  
  
Zim's lips twitched into scowl. "And what makes _you_ think you can order one of the most deadliest Irkens to ever serve or Empire?" Bringing up both of his hands, Zim grabbed Blin by the neck. He leaned up to the other's antenna, his lips slightly brushing against one of the stalks as he spoke. "I'm an unstoppable death machine you know?" Without waiting for a reply Zim released his hold on the other and took a step back. He smirked as Blin threw his hands up to his abused neck and started to cough. Snorting out a loud _heh_, Zim took his place next to Dib. He looked over to the shocked human and let out a brief chuckle. "You call that a master?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim took in the sight of Blin's residential home on Vort with a bored expression plastered on his face. Even if it was huge, the ex-Elite knew it was because the bastard had a lot of monies and decided to waste it on this tacky design.  
  
It resembled that of one of Earth's many luxurious houses; Mansions, manors, castles, or whatever you want to call it. He didn't really care. Zim averted his gaze from the home and stared at the ground as Blin quickly made his way to the entrance. The ex-Elite wasted no time in following after the infuriating Irken. The sooner he got inside, the sooner he'd be able to repair his PAK.  
  
Once inside, Zim looked around his new surroundings. Either side had a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. Down each all were many doors and each door seemed to have a panel on the left side. Zim frowned. _That could be a hindrance in the near future_. He thought. Looking away from the hall, he noted the giant elevator that stood in the middle of the room. He tore his eyes away from that as well, Zim looked up at Blin with a smirk. "So, where is your lab?" He said rubbing his hands together.  
  
Blin turned around and stared at the beaming Irken for a few moments before turning his back on him once again. He raised his hand up and made a shooing motion. "Dib, show this new drone to his room." With that, the Irken walked down long corridor and soon disappeared from sight.  
  
Zim cursed under his breath and stared up at the slightly taller human. After a few moments of awkward silence the Irken let out a frustrated sigh and stepped out of the boy's way. "Come on drone, we haven't got all day."  
  
Dib blinked and stared down at the peeved green male. He bowed his head and mumbled an apology before gesturing towards the elevator. "Right this way." He said before leading the way.  
  
Once he and Zim were inside, Dib pressed a large, green button. After a few moments there came a ding and a metallic voice rang through the air. "Welcome home Master Dib."  
  
"Computer, take us to level six." The human said, ignoring the last statement. The elevator hummed as it started up and took the two to the lowest level of the manor.  
  
Looking over at the Irken, Dib watched has the smaller examined his black gloves as a girl would her nails. He let out a soft sigh before looking up at the preoccupied human.   
Fuchsia eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Dib's eyes widened slightly before he looked away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before the elevator came to a halt.  
  
Zim ignored the apology, pushing his way past the human and exited the elevator. Dib shook his head slightly and followed after the Irken. "Third door on the left."  
  
The ex-Elite turned and glared at the boy. "Zim _knew_ that worm-monkey." Dib said nothing as he walked up to the door and placed his left hand on the panel. The door opened with a _swoosh_ and the Irken walked into his new home without a moment's hesitation.  
  
The room was fairly large; A large, pink, circular bed in the right corner of the room with large cables that coiled around the sides. Zim's lips twitched into a small smile as he noted the giant computer system on the back wall. The Irken walked up to the pink circle and sat down.  
  
The human followed the alien, watching as the other briefly inspected the room. His heart sped up slightly when the alien sat down and looked up at him. Ruby orbs narrowed as pale skin blushed. "What?" Zim barked harshly.  
  
Dib took a small step towards the bed. "Uh... Zim sir?" the human inquired. "Did you really uhm," he scratched at his chin before averting his gaze. "Did you really kill the Almighty Tallest Spork?"  
  
Zim's mouth opened slightly at the human's blunt question. His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he recalled his past. "No." He nearly whispered. "Zim did _not_ kill Tallest Spork."  
  
Dib took a few more steps towards the alien. "Can you tell me?"  
  
Fuchsia eyes searched golden ones as their owner tried read the other's thoughts. "Tell you what, hyooman?"  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Zim said nothing at first. He just stared at the boy in a somewhat confused state. Was he serious? Why would a human, let alone an illegal drone want to know how in the seven hells Zim was innocent. Letting out a sigh, the alien gestured towards the crescent shaped chair positioned near the computer. The human wasted no time and hurried over to sit down.  
  
"I am- was an Irken Elite. Almighty Tallest Spork had ordered us to infiltrate and observe a potential enemy planet. It was called Operation Fallout." He took in a deep breath then he slowly exhaled. "I was under the orders of generals Red and Purple. Those-bastards, told me," His antenna wilted as anger slowly consumed him. "They _told_ Zim that Almighty Tallest Spork had given me a top secret mission to annihilate a building on planet Pit. They had told me that the leader of our enemies had ran off to the planet after he declared war on Irk." He clenched his fists, the rubber of his gloves squeaking from the force. "They _gave_ me the coordinates to Tallest Spork's vacation home on planet Pit. They _lied_ to Zim!" He bared his teeth in a snarl. "They made me _kill _him!"  
  
He looked back at Dib with an angry glare. "I swear to Irk hyooman, once I have my PAK functioning I will hunt them down and destroy them."  
  
The human stared back at the glowering Irken. Dib's expression was calm as he silently studied the other's expression. Somehow, he knew the small Irken was telling the truth. There was something in those ruby orbs that told the boy Zim's claim of innocence was valid. Although he was strange, Dib knew Zim could have never killed the Almighty Tallest.  
  
Minutes passed in an awkward silence. Neither being dared to move as they pondered over what had just been said. Dib looked away from the Irken and began to twirl his thumbs silently.  
  
Zim took notice of the look on the human's face. He wanted to say something, but nothing was said. Flustered, the alien let out an angry sigh and turned his body around to face Dib's. "What?"  
  
Dib didn't look up. "I have another question."  
  
"Well?" Zim probed, annoyance evident in his tone.  
  
The boy said nothing at first as he looked around the room, avoiding the other's gaze as he tried to find the right words.  
  
The Irken tapped his foot impatiently as he silently waited for other.  
  
After what seemed like hours, hazel eyes finally met ruby. "What's it like to be free?"  
  
Zim completely deadpanned at the boy's question. "Eh?"  
  
Dib's face flushed with embarrassment. "What's it like-" he paused for a brief moment. "To be free?"  
  
Zim placed his hand on either side of his body and leaned back as he studied the other. "Freedom isn't free, hyooman. You have to work and push and shove your way up to the very top to prove that you're better than all of the other dirt munchers. Once you do that, you can do anything. You can scout out surrounding galaxy's, visit other planets, anything." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Until you're about to be executed in the Conviction Chamber and some rich floozy decides to buy you as a guard, and you can't do anything because it'd be against the Irken Law." He bared his teeth once more and flopped down onto the bed. "Leave."  
  
Dib's eyes widened comically as he stared at the pouting Irken. "Zim?"  
  
"Leave!" The other shouted.  
  
The human quickly jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room, the door swooshing shut behind him. Zim closed his eyes as the cables around the bed slithered their way up and connected to the Irken's PAK. "I will hunt you two down..." He whispered harshly, his mind shutting down as his PAK shut down and entered it's sleep cycle.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuschia eyes blinked themselves awake as cables disconnected from the PAK as it excited it's sleep cycle, forcing the green male back into consciousness. Zim slowly propped himself up in a sitting position before stretching his tired muscles with a mewling yawn, his serpentine tongue flicking out and danced across dry lips.  
  
The Irken swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared at the metal door before him. He desperately tried to sort out groggy thoughts as they flooded into his mind. His first priority was to get his PAK back to full function, but in order to do that he'd need to confront the Blin. He frowned. If he could he would avoid the other at all costs.  
  
_But it is crucial if I am to get what I want._  
  
Zim let out a frustrated sigh before he stood up on tired legs. He approached the door, placing his left hand on the panel just as the human had done a few hours prior. He took a step back as the metal swooshed to the right, giving the Irken freedom to leave.  
  
The green male wandered out into the small hallway, looking left and right as he took in the somewhat familiar surroundings. His antenna perked forward slightly as he noted the elevator. Without wasting anymore precious time, the Irken quickly made his way to the machine, slamming his palm against the access panel to open the doors before hurriedly stepping inside. Zim tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to start up and heaved out an irritated sigh when the computer uttered a greeting. "Take me to the main level." Zim said with venom. The computer dinged in acceptance, humming as it ascended to the first floor.  
  
Once the doors opened, Zim almost ran out of the elevator. He straightened his posture and dusted his Elite's uniform off to make himself presentable. When he felt satisfied with his appearance, the green male looked down the long corridor that Blin had walked down when they arrived. With a frustrated grunt, Zim quickly strode down the vast hall, ever so often looking around in hopes of spotting a familiar face.  
  
After what seemed like hours (but in reality it had been only a few minutes) the Irken finally found a service drone running down the hall in front of him. In one swift motion, Zim stepped before the hurried drone with a scowl. "Where's that smelly pig beast known as Ben?"  
  
The drone skidded to a stop when Zim suddenly stepped out of nowhere. Blinking his large, pink eyes, the smaller looked up at the ex-Elite with confusion. "Ben?" He asked timidly.  
  
Zim huffed and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yes, yes! The Ben! Tall, green eyes, infuriating?" He said as he spun his wrist in a circular motion. "Where is he!" He demanded.  
  
The service drone let out a long 'oh' as realization dawned on him. "You mean Master Blin right?" Zim gave off another irritated sigh, but otherwise said nothing. "He's in a err... _meeting_." The small Irken bowed his head apologetically. "I'm afraid he won't be available for the rest of the day."  
  
The fuming Irken stared down at the smaller. With an angry growl, Zim gripped the other by his collar and slammed him up against the steel wall. "That is _not_ what Zim asked." He pulled the drone back and slammed him up against the wall again. "You will tell Zim where the Blin is and you will tell him now!"  
  
The pink eyed Irken trembled beneath the intimidating ex-Elite that held him effortlessly. "M-master B-B-Blin told m-me not to let a-anyone dis-sturb him!" The smaller stuttered pathetically.  
  
Zim brought his face closer to the drones as he spoke. "Is that really worth your life?"  
  
The drone quickly shook his head at the question. "N-no!"  
  
Smirking, Zim dropped the other Irken. "Good. Now tell Zim where your master is."  
  
Scurrying up against the wall in a failed attempt of defense, the drone gasped for breath. "He's in his study!" He pointed behind Zim. "That way!"  
  
Nodding his head slowly, Zim side-stepped to the right. Extending his arm, he gestured towards the desired destination. "Show Zim."  
  
The drone wasted no time and quickly got to his feet. He hurried past the other Irken and walked down to the end of the hall. He stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder to confirm that the other was following. Once Zim was almost upon him, the drone turned right and entered another hall filled with doors. At the end of the hall was another elevator, this one smaller than the one in the main hall.  
  
The service drone stepped out of Zim's way and gestured towards the machine. "Tell the computer to take you to level ten." He said before stepping back up into the wall, desperate to get away from the other Irken.  
  
Zim said nothing to the smaller and entered the elevator. He did as he was told and gave his command. The computer dinged in acceptance. The Irken's spooch lurched slightly as the machine quickly ascended to their destination.  
  
After a few moments the doors opened and revealed a small hallway with a large door at the end. Quirking a nonexistent brow, Zim slowly approached it. Just as he raised his palm to press the panel on the left, Zim stopped as he heard the human's familiar voice from beyond the door. He lowered his hand back down to his side and put his head up against the cool metal, antenna firmly pressed against the door as he eavesdropped.  
  
" 'e's been down th' for three hours si'." Dib's voice cut in and out as Zim listened.  
  
"An' wh't 'bout the monies I betted 'gainst 'im?"  
  
"You've l'st almost six thos'nd sir."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before a large crash erupted from behind the wall. Zim jumped slightly at the shrill cry of rage that bellowed from the other Irken's throat. Eyes narrowed into thin slits as Zim listened to the obvious sound of boots colliding with something soft. The human grunted softly after every thump.  
  
Tearing his head away from the door, Zim growled in rage. He had his suspicions that the human was some sort of Sklavus, but this- this was just infuriating! Not only had Blin broken intergalactic law by having this human as his own personal slave, he was also abusing him!  
  
Bring back his right foot, Zim kicked the bottom of the door as he brought up his hand and slammed it against the panel. "Blin!" The Irken shrieked as the door slid open.  
  
Said Irken slowly straightened his posture as the door revealed a very pissed off Zim; Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, hands balled into tight fists... Clearing his throat, the taller took a step back from the fallen human. "Zim." He said blandly. The ex-Elite took in the sight with pure rage. The human was on his back, propped up by his elbows. A thick trail of blood ran down the side of his head as well as the corner of his mouth. Without uttering a single word, the Irken stepped into the room and stood his ground before the slave master. "It's good to finally see you-"  
  
Small hands darted out and grabbed the taller by the throat, cutting off whatever bullshit the he was about to utter. "You!" Zim breathed out in a low tone. "You, will fix my PAK and you will do it _now!_" In one fluid motion, slender hands completely released their grip.  
  
Zim watched as Blin stumbled backwards, coughing as he tenderly massaged his abused neck. After a few moments, he regained himself and glared daggers at the fuming Irken before him. "What's-" he took in a deep breath. "What's your obsession with grabbing me by the neck!?" Zim said nothing, only glared. Blin shook his head and leaned against the wall behind him. "Why should I let you fix your PAK when you've done nothing but try to kill me?"  
  
Zim pondered over the question for a moment. He tapped at his chin in sarcasm. "Hmm-" He hummed softly. "Maybe it's because you've only given me reasons to kill you." He said dryly. "But- I suppose if I had my PAK fixed, I wouldn't be so hostile to my ma-" He cringed as he tried to finish the word. "Ma-"  
  
"Master." Blin said smugly.  
  
Zim growled and waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes." He rolled his eyes before looking Blin in the eye. "If Zim were to have his PAK fixed, then I would not be inclined to take out my frustration on you."  
  
There was a few moments of awkward silence before Blin let out a soft _hmmm_. "Very well then." He said finally. "Dib- Take my Sklavus to the medical bay."  
  
Zim grinned as he turned around and strode out of the room, leaving the human to stand his ground alone. Once the human found himself standing, he shakily exited the room with a "Yes master."  
  
The smaller Irken waited outside of the elevator as the human slowly made his way to his side. Without speaking to the other, he opened the machine and stepped inside, giving Zim room to enter as he did so. "Take us to the medical bay." As the elevator hummed, Zim glanced quickly at the shaken boy.  
  
"Hyooman." He said curiously. "What are you to that- that _thing_?"  
  
Dib jumped slightly, having not been ready for confrontation. "Wha- what do you mean?" He asked nervously.  
  
Zim gave off a sigh before turning slightly to face the human. "Are you his personal Sklavus?"  
  
The boy's heartbeat quickened as those intense fuchsia orbs stared directly into his golden eyes. "I-" He gulped before averting his gaze to his feet. "I'm his adopted son." He nearly whispered.  
  
The Irken's eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious lie, but otherwise said nothing. No need to probe one who is in denial about these things...  
  
_But still-_  
  
Zim let out another sigh before looking forward. "It is against intergalactic law to abuse a human you know?" He shook his head disappointedly. "If Zim were you, he'd rip off that Irk damned infuriating male's antenna and shove it right up his-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat. "You get the idea."  
  
Just then, the elevator dinged signaling that they had reached their destination. Zim wasted no time as the doors slid open, he quickly marched out without waiting for the boy.  
  
Dib stared at the proud Irken-dumbstruck. No one had ever said anything like that to him. No one had ever even gave a second thought to the beatings he endured, nor had anyone stood their ground for him. Well, as close as standing ground comes anyway.  
  
The human couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips. Lowering his head, the human slowly trailed behind the small Irken.


	6. Chapter 6

The two companions took their time walking back to Blin’s study after the Irken had gained all functions back into his PAK; Zim had laid upon a steel medical bed as the medic drone probed away at his PAK, screaming threats at the top of his lungs the entire time while Dib had stood near the door of the room and watched curiously as the smaller cursed at the other Irken, telling her that if anything were to go wrong he’d take it upon himself to destroy her. The drone worked fast and efficiently and once everything was once again right, she wasted no time in kicking the rude Irken out of the room.  
  
The two walked down one of the halls on the main level of the home. Dib stifled laughter as Zim mumbled under his breath, complaining that the medic had treated his lifesource carelessly. The human watched silently while Zim half heartedly rambled angrily. It seemed like in no time at all that the two reached the small elevator that ascended to the human’s master’s study.  
  
Stepping into the machinery, Zim shuddered slightly. Even though it had been well over ten minutes since that horrid female poked around his PAK, he could still feel the instruments pulling and repairing the damaged parts. He hated the feeling.  
  
Once they reached their destination, Dib and Zim slowly walked to the automatic doors that separated them from Blin. With a heavy sigh, the human placed his hand upon the panel and silently stepped into the room with Zim close behind him. The Irken noted the mess from earlier with a scowl. _Lazy bastard._  
  
The green eyed Irken looked up as the two entered the room, antenna perked up lazily in slight shock. “Zim!” He said with false curiosity. “I hope all is well with your PAK.” Zim gave a silent snarl and response, but otherwise said nothing. Green eyes narrowed slightly at the rude gesture. Letting off a soft sight, the Irken waved a lithe hand towards the human. “Clean up the floor Dib.”  
  
Before the human could comply, a gloved hand shot up and rested firmly upon his chest. “Wait hyooman.” Zim said sternly.  
  
Both Dib and Blin stared at the small Irken in confusion. “Zim?” The boy questioned quietly.  
  
Ignoring the implication, Zim stared coldly at the boy’s master. “I have yet to recieve my other two requests. _That_ should be your first priority.”  
  
Blin completely deadpanned at the hinted threat. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”  
  
“I assure you Blin, I am quite serious.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Blin waved his hand dismissively. “Fine! Do what you want.”  
  
Zim smirked evilly at the other Irken. “It seems that I’ve forgotten what they were.” He wilted his antenna innocently. “Could you please remind Zim of what they were?”  
  
Blin growled at the display before him. “Seriously?” Zim stared at the other with humor and said nothing. “Irk dammit- Fine.” He gave off another sigh. “You wanted any one of my drones and access to my labs. They’re both yours.”  
  
Zim almost bursted out in laughter- This was just too easy!  
  
Gripping on the human’s shirt, the Irken roughly pulled the boy down to eye level. Fuschia orbs stared intently into hazel eyes as he pulled the boy’s face closer, drawing out every word slowly.“Here that Dib-Stink? You now belong to Zim.” He said in a husky voice, lips grazing over Dib’s as he spoke.  
  
The human blushed slightly as a slender hand rested upon his chest, even more so when he was pulled down to the other’s face- Lips brushing lightly against the other’s. Dib’s eyes widened in shock as he repeated Zim’s words in his head. “Wha-”  
  
“What!?” Blin’s voice boomed as he suddenly stood, throwing his chair into the wall.  
  
Zim remained the way he was, eyes never leaving the Dib’s. “I want him.”  
  
“This is ridiculous!” The taller shrieked. “My Sklavus is _not_ part of this deal!”  
  
“You gave your word that I could have _any_ drone under your service as my own! That does not exclude the Dib!”  
  
“Oh yes it does!” Blin slammed his fists down on the desk before him. “He-” the Irken pointed at the human. “Is mine and mine alone! He is not for you!”  
  
The ex-Elite slowly turned his head towards the enraged Irken; Fuschia eyes staring daggers into the taller’s very being. “I was under the impression that you were a noble Irken citizen- One who follows _every_ Irken law. Even those made illegally.” He looked the other male up and down slowly. “But all I see before me is a coward.” he spat.  
  
Blin’s antenna trembled- his mouth agape as he returned Zim’s glare with one of his own. He stood there, staring at the two before him; The rage steadily as he tried to build up some kind of excuse.  
  
Zim averted his gaze in favor of his free hand. He brought it up to his face and dusted off his _nails_. He turned his hand this way and that as he inspected every inch of it.  
  
After a few minutes, Blin slowly brought his hand up to his face and sighed. “I- am a man of my word.” He said firmly. “I can always find another human to be my Sklavus.” He almost whispered.  
  
A sly smile snaked it’s way across green lips as a lithe hand moved away from the boy’s chest and up to the lock that bounced on his head. Holding the piece of hair firmly, Zim turned his back to the fuming Irken and marched quickly towards the door. “Come Dib-Slave!” He tugged harshly on his hair. “We have _much_ to do!”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim had released the boy’s hair once they’d entered the elevator. Dib quickly shot his hand up to massage his abused scalp. His gaze never leaving the other male’s frame as the machine took them down to the main floor. Not wanting to invoke the other’s wrath, the human stood quietly, confusion painted all over his face. Why, out of all people, would this Irken choose _him_?  
  
Said Irken brought up a fist up to his lips as he tried to contain his laughter. With each passing second his laughter took control of his being in a psychotic manner that sent chills down the boy’s spine.  
  
The elevator dinged as they reached the main level, hindering the green male’s fit of humor. Taking in a deep breath to regain himself, he turned to Dib with a smirk. “Now- Tell Zim where the stink beast’s lab is.”  
  
The human stared blankly at the other, unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Zim’s eyes narrowed after a few silent moments. How dare this human ignore him after all he’s done for him! He brought his hand up to the boy’s face and snapped his fingers. “Dib!”  
  
Dib blinked his eyes in confusion. “Why?”  
  
Raising a nonexistent brow, Zim asked- “Why what Dib?”  
  
“Why did you pick me?” He asked quietly.  
  
Zim’s expression softened slightly as he stared into those hazel orbs. “What Irken wouldn’t want a hyooman slave of their own?” He asked in a duh sort of way. “Besides- I’ve always wanted my own rival, and with a bit of training you _might_ be able to live up to my expectations.”  
  
The human gave Zim a confused stare. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Sighing angrily, Zim twirled his wrist around in circles. “I’m saying you’d be much more entertaining if you were to be more like Zim!” He rolled his eyes. “Like anyone could be as amazing as me, but nevertheless you should try.”  
  
Dib stared at Zim dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to respond.  
  
Ignoring the other’s stupid-like gaze, Zim turned away from the human and began to walk down the hall. “Now, where is the labs?”  
  
Dib quickly followed after the Irken. “There’s one down in the lowest levels of the house, but I think you’d like the one in your room much better.”  
  
Zim halted, one foot raised up in mid stride. “My room?”  
  
“Yes.” Dib said slowly. “There’s one in your room. Big too.”  
  
The Irken began walking again with a happy grin spread across his face. “Excellent.”


	7. Chapter 7

Looking forward at the crescent shaped chair in which his new master was seated in, a confused teen watched from his spot on the round bed as the ex-Elite examined his new lab that had been hidden by a hologram of a wall. The Irken hummed to himself, picking up various objects only to set them back down again. After a few minutes, Zim turned away from his observations in favor of the boy.  
  
“This lab is impressive.” He said excitedly. “It’s a fair size, has a good amount of tools,” he then grinned sadistically. “There’s even chemicals in here I could only dream of using!” Letting out a content sigh, he turned away from Dib and stared into his lab. “With these materials, I could create a whole new era of weaponry for the Armada.” Dib watched silently as the black stalks upon the other’s head wilted slightly. “Or myself.” Nodding his head, the Irken set out to do just that.  
  
The human’s curiosity was grasped when Zim began to mix chemicals in vials and beakers that ranged in different sizes- Large, medium, small. Zim cursed under his breath as one chemical combination melted through the glass it had been stored into. After that, the green male experimented with many different metals he found in the lab until at last, one was able to withstand the power of the acidic liquid.  
  
Setting the liquid down, the Irken pulled out a large electrical pad and began to sketch something the human couldn’t see. Dib tried to look over the other’s shoulders to sneak a glance but could see nothing. Sticking out his bottom lip in a pouting manner, the boy plopped down on his side and remained silent as Zim began to build whatever it was that he drew on the pad.  
  
After what felt like hours, the human let out a soft yawn as his drowsy eyes blinked in attempt to ward off sleep. Just when he thought he was losing the battle, Zim let out a manic laugh that aroused the boy from his dream-like state. Dib sat up quickly as Zim stood from his seat and held up his creation. Turning around excitedly to the boy, Zim waved what appeared to be some sort of gun in the child’s face. “Behold Dib-Pig, my creation!”  
  
Dib leaned back in the bed as he tried to look at what was being shown to him. “That’s great.” He said in a confused tone. “What is it?”  
  
Zim withdrew his weapon and let out a sigh. “Stupid Earth monkey. It’s obviously a gun.”  
  
The human blushed a bit at the insult. “I see that, but what does it do?”  
  
“It shoots acid.” He said with a smirk.  
  
“Acid?” Dib asked shocked as he scooted back on the bed.  
  
“Yes~ Acid.” Zim cooed. “I must admit it took quite some time trying to find a metal that was immune to it. But I found it of course.”  
  
Just as Zim was about to comment on his genius, his body began to tingle as his PAK began to vibrate as it sent him a message from Blin. Cursing under his breath, he set the acidic gun on the workbench in the lab. “That intolerable Blin somehow got my PAK code.” He shook his head angrily. “He’s calling me.” Zim turned and stared at Dib. “Why don’t you do something useful while I’m gone?”  
  
The human cocked his head slightly at the order. “Useful?” He asked. “Useful like what?”  
  
Zim shrugged his shoulders. “There are _so_ many things you could do hyooman.” He gestured towards the lab. “Like making a useful weapon.”  
  
Dib’s eyes widened slightly. “I- I don’t know how to make something like that!” He ran a slender hand through raven hair. “I don’t even know where to be _begin_ if I wanted too.” Hazel eyes searched fuschia in hopes of receiving some sort of clarification. “How do you build something like that?” He asked gesturing towards the gun.  
  
Zim gave Dib a bored expression before making his way towards the door. “Quit asking questions and figure it out.” Without waiting for a reply, the Irken stepped out of the room.  
  
Dib sat on the bed- confused. How in the world was he supposed to build something complex like the acidic gun? With a heavy sigh, the human slowly walked over to the workbench and picked up the weapon. Sitting down on the moon-shaped chair, the boy inspected to task at hand. “This is just stupid.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tired eyes looked up slowly as the door to his study opened with a _swoosh_. Green eyes glared into fuschia as the two Irken’s silently wished ill will upon the other. After a few moments, Blin broke the silent battle of stares with a sigh. “We will get nowhere in this, _compromise_ if we constantly attack each other's throats.” He slowly stood to his feet and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
Zim’s eyes narrowed as he watched Blin’s every move. “Compromise? I hardly believe buying an ex-Elite and forcing him to be your Sklavus is anything near a compromise.”  
  
Closing his eyes, Blin waved a slender hand towards the other. “No matter- What’s done is done, and it’s time for you to comply to your position.”  
  
“And what exactly are you doing that acquires my protection?” Zim asked in an angry tone to cover up his curiosity.  
  
Blin took a few steps towards the shorter male as he spoke. “We will be going to Earth to retrieve a new human, seeing as you’ve cunningly stolen my old one. You will accompany me on the journey in means of intimidation. I want my new Sklavus to be more- compliant than that boy you have now.”  
  
“It makes no difference to me that you’re sulking over losing the Dib-Thing.” Zim said shrugging his shoulders. “But if you insist, I guess I could use my amazing Zim powers to help you get what you want.”  
  
The taller Irken rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the desk. He lowered his hand down the left side and flipped a small switch. The Irken stepped back while the desk split down the middle and lowered down into the floor as a large teleporter emerged from the very same spot. He looked over at Zim with a bored expression. “We’ll be taking this teleporter instead of my Voot. I don’t want to attract any attention.”  
  
Zim cocked an nonexistent brow as the machinery emerged seemingly out of nowhere. “I am far too amazing to be noticed by the other pig smellies. But if you must, we shall take this.” He said gesturing towards the teleporter.  
  
Ignoring Zim’s vanity, Blin made his way inside of the device with the other male close behind him. Once both were inside, Blin hit a small, pink button on his left. “This human better be worth my monies...” He said in a low voice as a bright, white light enveloped them both.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim’s spooch lurched as his very being was converted into tiny particles only to be quickly replaced back in their proper state. He squinted his eyes as he struggled to take in his new surroundings.  
  
Once he was used to the sudden darkness of the location, he noted the eerie sense of dread that seemed to ooze from the right corner of the room. Slowly, he turned his head towards the ominous feeling as he unconsciously moved closer to Blin for comfort. A slight ringing tingled his antenna as the deafening silence made it’s presence known to the smaller Irken. Zim squinted his eyes into thin slits as he desperately tried to detect any sort of movement. Fuschia eyes slowly widened as the Irken gaze fell upon a large cage off to the far right of the room, electricity running through the steel it was made from that cast out an unsettling blue glow.  
  
Zim looked up at Blin’s eerily calm face in shock. “What is this place Blin?”  
  
The other Irken glanced down at the smaller male and let out a soft chuckle. “Is poor little Zim afraid of the dark?”  
  
Jade cheeks flushed blue with embarrassment. “Nonsense!” He nearly shrieked. Avoiding further questioning, Zim looked around the dark room. “You come to this place a lot yes?”  
  
Giving the other a bored expression, Blin began walking towards the right corner of the room. “Yes, I do. This is an underground trafficking system.” He gestured towards the cage. “It’s where I obtain my human slaves.”  
  
Zim tore his eyes away from Blin as he drew closer to the cage. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noted two Irken guards on either side. “This is what the Empire has come to while I’ve been gone?” He tsked as he briefly took in a handful of humans within the steel bars. “Why didn’t I know about this place when I was a scientist? Would have made experiments much more enjoyable.”  
  
Blin ignored the other’s rambles and approached the guard nearest to him. The other Irken turned and greeted the other with a smirk. “Blin!” he said while grabbing a hold of his hand and shaking it. “We’re always so glad to see you.”  
  
The green eyed Irken firmly shook the other’s hand with a smug smirk. “You only enjoy my presence because of the monies I bring in for you two, Sisics.”  
  
Sisics let out a chuckle before turning away towards the cage. He brought up a hand to a panel on the left hand side of the cage and dialed a series of numbers. He took a step back as the electric field ceased and the door of the cage swung open. Turing to the other guard, Sisics gestured towards the five humans. “You have the information on these humans Tinule. Introduce them to Blin.”  
  
The Irken known as Tinule nodded his head and pointed towards the wall. “Line up over there hyoomans.”  
  
The humans silently complied. Zim frowned as he watched the five step out of the large cage in tattered clothing. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
Tinule stood in front of the five and gestured towards the one on the left. “Prisoner 37894. Name, Keef. Age, sixteen human years. Sex, male. Height, five foot even. ”  
  
Blin walked up and stood next to Tinule shaking his head. “This one is too- short.”  
  
Tinule nodded his head and gestured to the human next to Keef. “Prisoner 309804. Name, Zita. Age, fifteen human years. Sex, female. Height, four-foot-eight.”  
  
Blin shook his head once again. “Females are far too troublesome to deal with.”  
  
“Prisoner 490212. Name, Mickaiel. Age, twenty-four human years. Sex, male. Height, six-foot,two.”  
  
“Too ugly.”  
  
Tinule cleared his throat nervously. “Prisoner 94082 is a female, so we’ll skip over her.” He scratched at his cheek and nodded towards the human on the end. “Prisoner 983983. Name, Dwicky. Age, twenty-five human years. Height, five-foot-nine.”  
  
Blin slowly walked over to the Dwicky human and roughly grabbed him by the chin, turning it this way and that as he let out a soft _hmm._ “Yes.” He purred. “Not too tall, not too ugly- He’ll do just fine.” He turned away from Dwicky and looked at the two guards. “I want him cleaned up and ready to go in an hour.” His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “_Don’t_ keep me waiting.” With that, he walked towards the teleporter waving a hand in Zim’s direction. “Come Sklavus.”  
  
Zim glared at the Dwicky human with pure hatred. Something about this man was- unsettling. His face didn’t reveal any sort of negative emotion like the other four. Zim shuddered. It was creepy.  
  
The Irken growled at the other’s insult but silently complied. Before stepping in the teleporter, he turned and stole another glance at the human. “Disgusting.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dib's eyes rested upon the sleeping Irken wrapped tightly around his waist, a small blush plastered on his cheeks. It had only been an hour since Zim had practically passed out in the embrace and with each passing minute he seemed to pull Dib closer and closer against his tiny frame, a look of complete tranquility painted on his jade face as he buried his head into human's chest. Dib carefully wrapped his arms around the Irken's neck, letting out a quiet sigh of comfort as he stretched out his muscles- a small smile on his lips while he rested his chin on the top of the ex-Elite's head. Despite his best efforts to restrain himself, the teen couldn't help but intertwine their legs in a feeble attempt to regain some feeling in his limbs that had fallen asleep under Zim's weight.  
  
A thought crossed his mind, causing him to frown slightly. What were they doing- or more importantly - why did it calm down his wired senses? Irken's were possessive, he knew- but they don't show signs of affection (Or at least that's what assumed this was) towards their possessions. Blin had never shown him a gentle touch like the one's Zim rarely offered, and the taller Irken never allowed him to be this close to him willingly- even if he was being beaten senseless. So why was this tiny, boisterous Sklavus different?  
  
The teen shook his head slowly. He knew all too well the confusion this race held- they way they talk, the things they do... It all had a different meaning than what they imply, and they know it all too well. But, there didn't seem to be a hidden motive in Zim when he pulled the boy close- he just seemed to take what he wanted without a second thought.  
  
Dib felt the heat on his cheeks and stared at the wall in confusion. Ever since the Irken came into his life, the teen had felt something deep inside of his very being- something he couldn't describe. There was no other human, or any other species here in Blin's home to tell him what it was he was feeling, and why he was feeling it, for Blin had always told him that Irkens' harbored no feelings other than hate and greed. He closed his eyes in defeat. There would be no way to describe these feelings scientifically because he didn't know what feelings were or what they meant... And he'd never know the reason he felt so happy around his supposed rival. Forcing himself to pull away from his thoughts, the pale human quickly began to doze off- falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Zim made a small noise of discomfort as a burning sensation rang throughout his antenna. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this would somehow block out the uncomfortable feeling, but they soon fluttered open as he became more aware of the pain. Heaving a heavy sigh of annoyance, the Irken looked around at his surroundings in an attempt to clear his foggy mind. Fuchsia eyes grew wide as they took in the sight of Dib's sleeping face, his pale lips inches away from his antenna, a small strand of saliva connecting the black stalk to Dib's lips. With a silent gasp, he quickly untangled their bodies and stood up, dusting off his uniform with a scowl.  
  
Much to his satisfaction, the teen only made a small whine and turned on to his other side- his breathing once again becoming steady as he slept. Zim slowly raised his hand up to his antenna and touched the slimy substance, causing him to shudder despite his best efforts. Sticking out his tongue in disgust, he quickly wiped off the spittle and rubbed it on his uniform. The Irken looked down at his outfit with a small scowl. It was a spare Elite uniform that he kept in his PAK, one that should have been worn to battle but was instead worn in a casual setting. Making a quiet growl, he disrobed himself and made his way to the large wardrobe in the right corner of the room. Zim slammed his palm against the panel with another growl, and once the doors swooshed open he began to rummage through the spare clothing Blin had somehow acquired for the smaller male.  
  
To his surprise the clothing was somewhat decent for his tiny frame and were easy on the eyes despite all of them being suits. Shrugging, he pulled out a black pair of trousers and a plain white shirt. Rolling his eyes at this ridiculous display for a once proud Irken Elite, he grabbed a green vest and tugged it on before letting out a weary sigh. "This is just stupid Blin... I'm not some sort of rich floozy like you are..."  
  
As if on cue, a shudder rippled through Zim's spine as his PAK began to vibrate. The Irken sighed and accepted the call, knowing that Blin probably had some insane job for him to do next. "What?"  
  
Blin's voice was soft but stern as he spoke. "I need you to come to my office."  
  
Zim growled and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "And why should I do that, hm?"  
  
A small smirk found it's place on the tiny Irken's lips as he felt the other's glare through the speaker. "Zim- if you ever want to gain back your freedom... You'll do what I say." And with that, Blin ended the call.  
  
The jade Sklavus rolled his eyes to the heaven's once again and quickly pulled on his boots. "Ordering me around like that... Yeah, we'll see who the master will be when I'm done being your errand boy..." Shaking his head to rid himself of those pleasantly ominous thoughts, Zim looked over at the sleeping teenager on his bed and his expression softened for a brief second before his usual frown returned. Without a word, the Irken marched out of the rooms, dimming the lights down before making his way into the hallway.  
  
It seemed like hours before he walked up to the giant doors that Blin was hiding behind- Zim's mind had gone completely blank as he marched around the manor. The taller male looked up from his desk as Zim walked in, one eye narrowing as he took in the other's new appearance. Rolling his eyes at the smaller Irken, Blin gestured to the seat in front of him.  
  
Zim gladly sat down and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back into the chair. "What do you want?"  
  
Blin rested his chin in his palm as he stared at Zim. "You'll be fighting in the Conviction Chamber to pay off your debt." He said simply and as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Fuchsia eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Debt!? Zim owes no debt!"  
  
The green eye Irken nodded with a small smirk. "Oh yes you do... I lost good monies on you during your match- and that's more than half the reason I'm still keeping you around. So, starting tomorrow you will battle against the most vicious warriors the Conviction Chamber has to offer."  
  
"No."  
  
Blin sighed and looked off to the side. "That's unfortunate... Because the way I see things, you belong to me and only me- you are my Sklavus. I don't really care about your objections, but I suppose you are Irken after all... Too bad you'll never know what it's like to be free again."  
  
Trembling with unspoken rage, Zim clawed at the fabric beneath his bare hands- a quiet ripping sound filling the room.  
  
Ignoring his temper, Blin chuckled softly and looked back at the Sklavus. "Get plenty of rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."  
  
Zim quickly got to his feet without looking at the other Irken and flipped the chair over in anger before leaving the room.  
  
When he got back to the room, he found the human sitting at the workbench once more- his fingers probing away at the acidic gun. Zim growled and marched over to the bed, sitting down with a hmpf!.  
  
Dib jumped slightly, not noticing the other walk in. He quickly set the gun on the table and turned around in his chair to look at the seething Irken. "...What's wrong with you?"  
  
Zim growled again and stomped his boot on the ground. "That infuriating Blin is what's wrong!" The human winced slightly at the shrill tone in Zim's voice but kept his mouth shut as he allowed him to go on with his tirade. "He calls me right? He calls me down there to tell me that I owe him monies!" He hissed, his serpentine tongue flicking across his lips. "And that- urg! That thing tells Zim, 'Oh Zim! You owe me monies so you must fight in the Conviction Chamber to be freeee~!'" He panted softly, his rage quickly dying down.  
  
Staring at the other with soft, amber eyes, Dib let out a quiet sigh. "As terrible as that is, why exactly are you so willing to tell me..?" his voice quiet to hide his curiosity.  
  
"Because Dib-Stink, Zim-" He quickly closes his mouth as an idea forms in his head. "Wait... This could be beneficent to us..."  
  
Dib gave the Irken a curious look. "What?"  
  
Zim laughed and stood to his feet, marching over to Dib to grip him harshly by the shoulders. "I'll enter you in the arena!"  
  
The human's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously. "Z-Zim I don't know how to fight! I don't even know the first thing about hand to hand combat!"  
  
The Irken nodded his head. "Yes! But I will teach you these things- the art of war!" He chuckled darkly and brought his face closer to Dib's and whispered huskily into his ear. "When I'm done with you, you'll be an unstoppable death machine..."  
  
Swallowing thickly, Dib slowly placed his hands on his lap. "W-why...?"  
  
"Because," Zim said, pulling away from Dib's comfort zone. "Just imagine- human warrior verses the fugitive ex-Elite... Those bastards Red and Purple couldn't refuse a match like that, especially if it's a battle to the death."  
  
Fear quickly struck at his heart as Dib stared into those intense ruby eyes of Zim's. "Z-Zim... I'll die before I can make it that far..."  
  
"Oh posh Dib! If I didn't have some sort of confidence in you, I wouldn't be proposing this idea." The Irken said with a small frown of a pout.  
  
Dib looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing slightly at the sarcastic compliment. He was silent for a long time as he took in Zim's plan, going over every small detail before asking, "What happens when we're forced to fight against each other?"  
  
Zim chuckled. "Nothing too terrible. We'll go at it for a few minutes, a few punches, a few kicks- satisfying the crowd and all that... And when they least expect it, I'll climb out of the pit and kill those traitors!"  
  
"Isn't that kind of- bold? You'll be killed on the spot before you even make it to the Tallest..."  
  
Zim deadpanned for a long moment before shaking his head. "Yes.. That would be unpleasant... Especially if they use-" He shudders harshly. "Water..." He scratched at the back of his neck with a sigh. "While I'm gone, you will build Zim a SIR unit- one that will follow my every command."  
  
Dib looked at Zim, utterly shocked. "What!? I don't know how to build that!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, the Irken reached into his PAK and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the teen. Dib looked at it suspiciously before opening the worn out creases to reveal the schematics. "Zim.. We don't have the materials here to make such a thing..."  
  
Growling, Zim dug into his PAK and pulled out a large amount of money. "Then go buy some!"  
  
Dib looked down at the money with wide eyes. "W-where did you get this much mon-"  
  
"I don't pay you to ask questions!"  
  
"You don't pay me at all..."  
  
Zim hissed and turned away from the teen in a pout.  
  
Looking at Zim's back, Dib finally realized the change of clothing and looked around the room for Zim's old uniforms. Finding them inches away from where he was sleeping, pale cheeks burned bright red. "Did you undress in here...?"  
  
"Eh?" Zim turned to look at Dib and followed his gaze to his discarded clothing. "Oooh that? Yes, yes I did." Shaking his head with a sigh, Zim made his way to the door. "I'm going out. When I get back you had better be out shopping for my materials." And with that, he left.  
  
Dib sat there for a long time in silence, his face completely blank as he stared at the door. Finally, he let out a frustrated groan and stood up- shoving the money into his pocket. " 'Go out and buy my materials... Blah blah blah...' " His eyes widened slightly at his sarcasm and he shook his head quickly. "Zim is a bad influence on me..."


	9. Chapter 9

In a blink of an eye, four years passed for the two like that. Although they both regularly entered into the Battle Arena Zim never had his _student _take part in the more advanced battles. Much to Dib’s protest, the Irken’s mind was set in stone. _“You’re too flabby. Once you take your training seriously, maybe Zim will be inclined to allow you to progress from smeet to a somewhat decent opponent.”_  
  
As the months dragged on from year to year, the ex-Elite’s attitude fueled something deep inside the human- rivalry. The more Zim shot him down, the more Dib trained in order to please him. It didn’t take long however, for the human to realize how incredibly difficult that would be, however- seeing as Zim was rarely pleased with anything that didn’t directly involve his own _amazingness_, and almost never gave complements for the human’s drastic improvements.  
  
Then there was Dwicky… The human longed to have a one on one conversation with the only other human he’d ever known but that proved difficult when Zim never allowed them to be alone in a room together, if they ever got to see each other at all. It sometimes infuriated Dib- having one of his own kind so close to him, yet just out of reach. He didn’t understand why Zim forbade any contact with him. He seemed incredibly nice despite the circumstances… always smiling at Dib whenever they saw each other.  
  
He even tried to talk to him if Blin and Zim were engaged in one of their _business meetings._ (Which meant that Blin would call Zim to his office and discuss a new opponent for him to fight in the Arena, to which Zim would become infuriated and often led to him either throwing something at the taller Irken or proceeding to choke him out.) Whatever small talk the two humans did manage to muster was all too soon interrupted by Zim grabbing Dib by his hair and dragging out to the room. It was in these moments Dib was furious with the Irken the most, training him until he could no longer stand to take out his own frustrations.  
  
As much as Dib hated to admit it, the more furious Zim was, the better the training would become. The rage he felt for Red and Purple as well as Blin and Dwicky fueled his desire to be the most powerful two contestants within the arena in order to gain their freedom, although Dib highly doubted that if it were under any other circumstance Zim would go out of his way to train him.  
  
Which led the human to be weary of the alien. It was near impossible to gage the Irken’s true motives most days. Dib had become accustomed to the Irkens saying one thing, but meaning something completely different and he could usually tell when that happened. But with Zim, nothing made sense. He would say something so outrageous that it seemed like it was a joke- but the look on his face was anything but. He could constantly rant and rage about how he’d kill Red and Purple who had become the new Tallest of Irk (which Dib understood completely), going into great detail about the process… but what unnerved him was when he said the same about Dwicky. Dwicky (as far as Dib knew) had done nothing to the ex-Elite to receive the same sick, twisted fantasies Zim had about the Tallest. If someone who had done absolutely nothing to him was on his long list of victims whom would receive the wrath of Zim, how did he truly feel about the human..? Zim often threatened the teenager when he was upset, but rarely ever acted out on it- and even when he did it was nothing similar to what he’d say he’d do.  
  
Zim had been true to his word when he said he’d give Dib his own room, but it was an add-on to his own. Dib didn’t mind however, he was just glad to have some sort of privacy for the first time in fourteen years. Having a bed of his own was one of the greatest things he’d ever experienced, actually sleeping at night instead of lying awake on the cold floor. There were some nights however, when he would be in a light sleep and awoken to a smaller form crawling into bed with him. The first time this had happened, he nearly had a heart attack- never expecting someone else to share his bed with him. It didn’t take long for him to realize the first night this had happened that it was Zim. He’d asked the Irken why he had done that, and the only reply was a drowsy smack on the face before Zim curled up into his back, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Dib couldn’t help it sometimes- turning around to face the smaller male and pull him close to his chest, resting his chin on his head before he too fell asleep. But each time this happened, the human would never wake up with the green male in his bed and sometimes began to wonder if he was going insane. Whenever he’d asked him why he would randomly come in his room at night, Zim was dismissive and vague. The common excuses being “Zim never slept with you. You’re head is so big that it’s feeding you lies.”, “It was cold and Zim’s blanket wasn’t enough”, “You’re snoring became far too annoying to ignore so I came in there to suffocate you with a pillow”, and Dib’s personal favorite, “Earth-monkeys like yourself need a companion at night or their brains will explode.”. But no matter what the excuse was, on those cold, quiet nights Dib would be awoken to the smaller crawling into his bed and falling asleep in his arms.  
  
The quiet is what Dib suspected to be the cause of the Zims strange behavior. He often walked in on the Irken sitting completely still at his chair, the room almost ominously silent. In the quiet, Zim seemed as if he were dead- eyes never blinking and void of any emotion, chest barely rising and falling as he breathed, and his body never moving an inch as he just sat… losing himself in the silence.  
  
The human learned after the first time he’d witnessed this to never forcibly pull him out of this state. He’d shaken the Irken- fearing the worst and his intentions pure, but as he placed his hands on his bony shoulders Zim let out a shriek, PAK legs emerging and stabbing anything near him. Luckily for Dib, he’d stumbled back and fell, just barely making it out of the way in time. Those metallic limbs did come into contact with him, and sometimes he looked at that scar on his chest when his thoughts came back to Zim.  
  
Zim soon snapped out of his daze and looked on the human in confusion and then attended the wound. He said nothing to Dib about what was going through his mind, and when Dib tried to push him into telling him the Irken became furious and sent the teen out to do training for the rest of the evening.  
  
Whenever he saw Zim in that state after, Dib was hesitant and slow to approach him. He spoke to him calmly, yet his voice was slightly raised to coax him out of the terrifying trance. He slowly made his way to Zim and waited- and when he saw his antenna twitch on recognition to his voice, Dib would gently place his hands on his shoulders and give him a small shake. Zim would quickly snap out of if and avoid the human for the rest of the day, and those nights he found his way into the teen’s room and crawled into his bed- basking in his warmth.  
  
On his eighteenth birthday Zim had taken him into the city to have his annual checkup, and gave him his long dreaded shot. It wasn’t that Dib didn’t want to live an outrageously long time, in fact he was terrified of dying… but he was even more terrified of needles. He thanked his old master for this, as Blin would often inject the human with a burning liquid when he’d seriously misbehaved and it would send Dib into convulsions- his blood feeling as if it were on fire. He’d only had the displeasure of experiencing this twice, but the fear had been scorched into his memory.  
  
It seemed that after his eighteenth year of being alive, Dib's life... would change forever.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dib walked with Zim after he won his most recent match at the Arena. The Irken walked with a scowl, hatred dripping from his lips like venom. " '_Oh Zim~! To pay for your upgrades I'm going to make you fight three Floorcousions and a Inka Beast!_' HA!" Zim growled and shook his head, stomping towards the Upgrade Hall- clearly pissed off at the barely taller Irken. "How dare he make Zim do his dirty work so he can make monies!? That's none of Zim's concern!"  
  
"You get the money I make from the battles I fight in..." Dib said with a small pout. "I don't get any of it..."  
  
"That's because you're an idiot and can't spend monies wisely! Zim uses _your_ to pay for _your_ stupid human needs!" Zim hissed through clenched teeth. "I, on the other hand, use the monies wisely." He said with an arrogant huff, striding past other participants and rich floozies as he made his way towards Blin.  
  
"There you are." Blin said with an annoyed sigh. "We haven't got all day." He grabbed the smaller male by the arm and dragged him towards one of the booths, leaving Dib and Dwicky to their own devices.  
  
Dib watched as Zim was pulled away, heart racing slightly as he realized he was alone with the other human. Clearing his throat, he looked up at him- shocked to see him smiling at him.  
  
"Well hello there~" Dwicky nearly purred, waving his hand in a greeting. "I don't think we ever properly introduced myself. I'm Dwicky!"  
  
Dib blushed slightly at Dwicky's friendly attitude, never having anyone be _nice_ twoards him before. "Uh... yeah..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm... Dib."  
  
"Oh I know! Master Blin talks about you all the time!" He smiled brightly, oustretching his hand. Dib looked at it in slight confusion. "You shake it." Dwicky said softly.  
  
The teen slowly reached out, jumping a bit as the older male gave him a firm handshake. "There! Now we know each other!"  
  
"Yeah... wait? Blin talks about me?" Dib asked in disbelief. Surely it couldn't be anything good...  
  
"Oh yes! I'll tell you, he's quite mad about Zim stealing you away from him... He says he just, grabbed you up and hoisted you away!"  
  
"No... Blin made a deal with Zim that if Zim gave him his service, Blin would give him whatever he wanted... He walked in on Blin erm... _correcting_ me and Zim... wasn't happy." Dib explained, looking off as he remembered that day. "He didn't steal me... I... belong to Zim... Well... not really. He doesn't see me as a Skalvus- more like a rival. He's usually... tolerant of me." He nodded to himself and looked back up at Dwicky.  
  
Dwicky nodded in understanding, smile never faultering. "No matter the case, he clearly wasn't happy to lose you."  
  
_Yeah... I'm sure he was pissed._ Dib thought to himself bitterly. "Why do you always smile?" He asked rather abrubtly, cocking a curious brow towards the other. "I mean... being Blin's Skalvus must be miserbale since he's so upset about losing me."  
  
"Oh no! Master Blin is quite kind! He gives me food, a bed, a roof over my head." He chuckled at the rhyme, placing his hands behind his back. "He's the best~"  
  
"Really..?" Dib asked in disbelief. "That's... good... I guess..." He looked around awkwardly. "So... um... were you... always a Skalvus...?"  
  
Dwicky hummed. "No. I used to be a teacher... but I owed someone a lot of money after I did something... questionable and he sold me to the human trafficers."  
  
Dib gave him a sympathetic look, thinking about how awful it must have been to live a normal, human life and then suddenly torn from it. "What did you do..?"  
  
"I can't remember." Dwicky gave another chuckle, shruging his shoulders. "They injected stuff into my arm and I forgot a lot about my past."  
  
Just as Dib was about to open his mouth and respond, Zim's familar cry of outrage erupted from the booth. "You worthless, idiot, ugly pig!" Dib looked up towards the Irkens, eyes widening slightly as Zim marched over to him, grabbing him by the boistorous lock atop of his head and yanked him out of the building.  
  
Dib hissed in pain, desperately trying to pry the golved hand away from his scalp. "Ow- OW! Zim! Let go!" In one fluid fluid motion, the back of Zim's hand collided with his cheek before he could even begin to question him.  
  
"You hold your tongue..." Zim growled, pulling him towards his voot. "We're going home... and when we get there... I'm going to rip your tongue out..."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dib was shoved into his room, stumbling past the door way as Zim's firm hands pushed him inside, locking the door behind them. "I gave you specific instructions to _never_ associate with that... that _Dwicky_!"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Zim!?" The human shouted, glaring at the Irken with hate. "I didn't _do_ anything! He shook my hand and we talked about... You don't even need to know what we talked about! It's none of your business! What is it with you hating him!? What has he ever done to you!? You don't know anything about humans! Let alone feelings!"  
  
Zim let out a sarcastic laugh and waved the boy off. “Oh yes- because you know _so_ much about your pathetic race.” His eyes closed as he smirked crept across his jade lips. “I know what he’s after Dib-Slave, and I’m sorry to tell you that there is no way you could ever- _satisfy_ him.”  
  
Dib’s eyes narrowed into thin slits as he glared hard at the Irken. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Zim snickered and shrugged his shoulders casually. “My point made.” Fuschia eyes locked on to hazel as the smaller male continued. “What Zim is saying is, you know _nothing_ about your disgusting hyooman mating rituals. Especially that of the same sex.”  
  
The human’s cheeks flared scarlet when the Irken mentioned sex. Dib _knew_ about mating, but he did not know how to go about the act in the slightest- but he would never let the smug bastard before him know that. Instead, the boy returned the other’s smirk and leaned up against the wall behind him- arms crossed over his chest as he stared into the other’s ruby orbs. “Oh~ And how do you know that I don’t?” Total bluff- but Dib was willing to risk it.  
  
The Irken’s smirk quickly disappeared as it was replaced with a scowl. “Because you have the face of a virgin hyooman. Zim is not an idiot.”  
  
Dib mentally deadpanned at the observation from the other. Was it really that obvious?  
  
The boy quickly blocked out the thought and continued on with the charade. “I don’t have to have it to know how it works.”  
  
The green male opened his mouth to insult the other, but he quickly shut it as an idea formed in his head- it was so easy to call the child on his bluff so why not have fun with it?  
  
A wicked smile crept upon Zim’s face, exposing his zipper-like teeth as he slowly walked up to the Dib. “Oh~ Do you now?” A slender hand slowly reached out until it made contact with the human’s chest and slyly tugged on the hem of the other’s shirt. Leaning up to Dib’s ear a serpentine tongue flicked across the rim as Zim spoke. “If you know so much, show me.”  
  
Red once again found the boy’s face at the crude gesture, his skin tingling at the foreign feel of the other’s tongue. “W-why would I do that?” He asked nervously.  
  
Chuckling, the Irken ran his gloved hand under the other’s shirt as he helped himself to the exposed flesh. “If you’re so interested in the matter, why not _experiment_ with Zim, hmm?”  
  
Unconsciously, the human shuddered under the ex-Elite’s hand as it slightly grazed over one of his sensitive nubs. Dib tried to retort to the offer, but failed as a soft whimper escaped through his lips.  
  
Black stalks twitched with need as the sound of the other’s sound and caused the Irken to take in a shaky breath. All coherent thoughts left the Irken as he moved his head away from the boy’s ear in favor of hovering just millimeters away from Dib’s pale lips. “You’re so infuriating...” Zim whispered huskily, causing his lips to brush against Dib’s after every word.  
  
Dib’s hands flew up to Zim’s arms as he let out another pathetic whimper. He tried to back up, but once his back hit the wall the human let out a strangled gasp.  
  
Ignoring the movement, Zim slammed his lips against the other’s in a forceful kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into Dib’s sweet cavern. Slender hands flew out from the boy’s shirt and found home on the other’s shoulders as he slammed Dib up against the wall with what little room that was left.  
  
The human had no time to respond when a serpentine tongue forced its way into his mouth, drawing out a confused moan from the boy. With shaky hands Dib tried to push the other away from him but only succeeded in falling further into the smaller form.  
  
Zim growled in frustration at the other’s pushing and pulled away. Fuschia eyes narrowed in determination as he threw the human to the floor in one fluid movement and before the boy could react, he was on him again- lips on lips as he tugged at the raven hair.  
  
Unable to control himself from the siege of pleasure, Dib let out a low moan as he allowed the other to explore his mouth. Unconsciously Dib slowly draped his arms around Zim’s neck and drew the other closer, allowing those lithe hands to once again roam over the smooth, pale skin of his chest. This is nuts…! The human thought to himself. Why is this happening…? Much to his surprise, the Irken pulled away.  
  
“Zim-”  
  
“Shut up…” Zim breathed out as if he were trying to sound mincing, but the tone in his voice was anything but that. Slowly, he pulled the rubber gloves off of his hands, tossing them in a random direction. “You… are the most infuriating, ugly, idiotic pig smelly I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting…” He hissed, talons raking down his chest leaving a red trail in their wake. He lowered his face down towards Dib’s, serpentine tongue flicking out across his neck as he growled. “You make Zim furious…” He bit down on the tender flesh, licking the copper liquid off of his lips and watched the crimson blood roll down the human’s neck. “You make my squeedily-spooch burn whenever you look at me… every time you touch me…” He licked the wound as if he were attempting to soothe the hurt. “What are you doing to Zim Dib-human…?” Zim said, his voice barely above a whisper as he rested his head on the teen’s shoulder.  
  
A shudder rippled through Dib’s body as he felt the soft skin of Zim’s hands run up his chest, eyes fluttering shut as he raked his dull nails across the Irken’s back. He winced when the green male’s talons effortlessly dug into his skin, and a small cry when he bit down on his neck, drawing blood. “W-what… are you talking about Zim..? I didn’t do-” His eyes widened as Zim’s touch became- dare he say, gentle? Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Zim’s waist and rested his hands on the small of his back, gently nudging Zim’s cheek with his own despite himself.  
  
Why was this happening? _What_ was this that was happening? Just moments before they were at each other’s throats as they threw insults back and forth, purely disgusted with each others actions. So why….  
  
_Why does this feel so god damned good..?_  
  
Dib placed chaste kisses along the Irken’s jawline, causing his slender frame to tense then shudder. “I… should be the one asking you that…” Dib muttered against the crook of his neck before he kissed it again, suckling on a random patch of skin ever so slightly, gauging Zim’s reaction. Taking his quiet moan as a sign to continue, Dib’s hands slowly lowered until they found the hem of Zim’s tight pants. _Gods they were so fucking tight._ The human felt something stir inside of him as he thought of all the times Zim had worn them while wearing his own shirts when he was feeling lazy on a particular day, the fabric hugging every curve while Dib’s shirt hung down to his knees, often exposing one of those, soft, delectable shoulders. Moaning against his neck, Dib slid his hands down the back of his pants, cupping both cheeks in his palms and giving them a firm squeeze. _Is this what the humans call arousal..?_ Dib thought to himself, his groin feeling as if it were on fire.  
  
As much as he tried, Zim couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath and shudder as the human’s rough lips found his skin. As much as he wanted, no intelligible words could be formed in his now clouded mind. He closed his eyes and focused on those soft suckles and nips, arching his neck with a moan to give the human better access too keep doing whatever in the seven hells he was doing- loving the slight sting of the saliva that formed on his neck. _Oh how he craved for more… _His eyes snapped open as he felt the rough calluses on Dib’s palms snake their way down to his ass, a violent shudder rippling through his body as he buried his face into the crook of the human’s neck, curling his fists in the fabric of his shirt. “Nnng…. D-Dib-thing…”  
  
The human quickly silenced him by giving him another firm squeeze before letting his hands roam over foreign territory, growling against his neck then nipping at it harshly, pleased by the strangled gasps and mewls coming from the Irken in his arms. With some effort, he managed to stand to his feet using the wall behind them to slid upwards- not once moving his hands away from Zim. _I’ll be damned if I stop now..._ Dib stumbled over to the bed and sat down, forcing Zim to straddle his waist as he continued to rub his hands all over soft, jade skin.  
  
Zim chirped as Dib picked him up and sat him down in his lap. Before he could regain any composure, those hands started to move again, causing him to cling desperately to the human’s shirt as his hips seemed to rock on their own in response to each rub and squeeze. He began to wonder if the Dib-Creature knew he was bluffing before- calling him out on it now as those hands worked him into this state of... he didn’t know what this was and he wasn’t about to question it, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let this _smeet_ figure out that he, the Almighty Zim! - had absolutely no experience in this sort of thing as well.  
  
Growling, Zim grabbed a fistfull of ebony hair and yanked back, glaring into the swirling pool of amber that stared right back as they glistened in the dim light of the room, cheeks flushed red and his hands momentarily stopping in their onslaught. Zim didn’t know which one of them closed the distance between their lips- he didn’t care. He once again let his mind and body melt against Dib’s as they fell back onto the bed, friction quickly building between the two as the kiss became heated. Their tongues moved against the other, sloppily at first but soon enough they moved in unison. Curiously Dib suckled on the serpentine appendage that coiled around his tongue, hands now resting on Zim’s hips.  
  
Zim gave a quick groan and bucked his hips, no longer able to ignore throbbing the bulge beneath him. Another shudder erupted through his slender frame, hips gyrating against Dib’s to gain more of that sweet, sweet friction. The human must have been pleased with the movement as he let out a muffled moan as well, rolling his hips upwards to meet Zim’s. Zim dug his talons into Dib’s shoulders, drawing out each thrust in a slow yet rough manner- each movement drawing moans from the two bodies entangled within each other.  
  
“Fuck Zim…” Dib said breathlessly, throwing his head back into the pillows as he savored that sinful feeling stirring in his groin. His grip on Zim’s hips tightened, hot pants spewing past his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
The other’s breathless pants only drove the Irken to go further, tearing off the human’s shirt and tossing it behind him. He stared down at his naked chest, taking the time to study two odd nubs protruding from either side. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers over them, briefly glancing up at the teen to see if it satisfied him.  
  
"Ah~ Fuuuck~"  
  
It did.


	10. Chapter 10

White.  
  
Everything went white at that moment as Dib squeezed his eyes shut while Zim ran those slender fingers over his nipples, biting down on his bottom lip as his thoughts faded into a blissful state of _want_. Never in his life had he wanted something so bad, something he thought in the void of his mind that was wrong, but by the gods nothing had ever felt this damn good.  
  
His hands uselessly gripped at the alien’s wrists, not forcing them away, but curling those fingers until talons met flesh- his name slipping past pale lips as his hips once again rolled up into the body above him. “Zim…” Breathlessly panting, Dib’s eyes fluttered open to meet those intense fuchsia gems that glittered back down at him. There was something there… Behind that wonderfully dangerous stare. What it was, the human couldn’t figure out but he didn’t care… He wanted whatever this was, he wanted-  
  
“More…”  
  
Zim ran his fingers over the other’s nubs once again, mouth parted ever so slightly at the reaction from the teen beneath him. His eyes flickered up to meet the other’s heated gaze as he grabbed his wrist, about to yank them away and demand why until he felt pressure forcing those lithe fingers to curl, forcing his talons to rake across pale flesh until there was a pleasant, ruby trail in their wake. Leathery stalks quivered once his name slipped past Dib’s lips.  
  
That was it.  
  
The uttering of his name was enough to drive him to the brink of which neither one of them could return. The Irken slowly ghosted his fingers down his chest and abdomen, pausing at the hem of Dib’s pants. Without a thought, he slowly flicked the button open and sliding the zipper down, rubbing his index finger over the obvious bulge beneath his underwear. Pleased by the reactions the other gave, Zim slowly ran his fingers over Dib’s member.  
  
He was unsure what to do next. Noting that the teen’s needy moans and whimpers as a sign he was doing something right, Zim leaned back to hastily remove his tunic. The cool air of the room combined with the heat surrounding their bodies caused his vision to blur for a brief moment before his gaze once again found it’s way back to the human, silently waiting for... _something_  
  
Dib’s eyes fluttered shut, holding his breath as Zim’s hands slowly- so painfully slow- moved down his chest, hips wriggling as if to push them down further. He exhaled softly once Zim somewhat exposed himself to the cool air of the room.  
  
Moaning as the Irken slid his fingers over the ever growing bulge beneath the damned confines that separated flesh from flesh, his face flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. “Z-Zim…” He meant for the name to come out in an almost demanding tone, but as jade appendages rubbed against him for a second time his voice cracked.  
  
Dib slowly forced his eyes to once again open when he felt the other move back and watched with a lust filled gaze as Zim removed his shirt. He carefully sat up and the Irken once again straddled him, unaware of his own hands trembling as he ran them up chartreuse flesh. Dib let out a shaky breath, slowly letting his hands wander over Zim’s chest. “It’s… like silk…” He muttered, brushing his lips on the Irken’s collar bone. Placing gentle nips along the ridges, he slowly traced his tongue over barely visible scars that spread across his torso. “These… aren’t all from… The Arena… Are they…?” Dib quietly asked, not really expecting a response from the alien, he just needed some sort of sound… Something to remind him this was real.  
  
Zim watched with an intense gaze while Dib’s hands began to wander lower. He grunted in response to human’s question- his thinking process had stopped some time ago. He shifted in the other’s lap, shuddering from the sinfully wonderful friction it created. The Irken slowly closed his eyes, allowing Dib to continue roaming his hands and those almost gentle nips and suckles across his chest and up his neck.  
  
Gasping as the human’s teeth grazed across his jugular, he arched his neck to the side allowing Dib better access to the sensitive area. He gripped the other’s shoulders tightly, squirming in his lap while Dib nipped harder at the spot. “Mmm… D-Dib…”  
  
Dib couldn't get enough. The sounds, the taste, the scent that was emitting from the Irken that clinged to him was intoxicating. He let go of Zim’s neck with a _pop_, admiring the discoloration of the blemish he’d left. Having his fill of the Irken’s torso, he tightly gripped the hem of his pants and yanked down those tight, _tight_ leggings enough to expose his anatomy. Hastily he managed to wriggle himself out of the remainder of his clothes, flopping onto his back as he gripped Zim’s hips tightly, thrusting up to gain more of that wonderful feeling.  
  
Zim planted his palms firmly down on the teen’s chest, biting his bottom lip with a low moan as Dib began thrusting his member up against his own. Subconsciously his hips slowly began to gyrate in time with the human’s- each thrust bringing out some kind of instinctual primal need within them both. The Irken hissed Dib’s name once more, leaning down and biting his shoulder with an almost animalistic growl. “Not enough…”  
  
He quickly pulled his leggings all the way off, tossing them onto the floor before spreading Dib’s legs apart. His serpentine tongue flickered over the evident mark upon his shoulder, quickly shoving himself to the hilt within the other.  
  
Eyes squeezing shut Dib let out a strangled cry, a rippling wave of pain shooting throughout his spine. “H-hurts…! It hurts!” Immediately his once foggy mind was now fully aware of everything that was happening and without realizing he’d thrown his arms around the Irken’s neck, he trembled. Slowly, as if to distract his mind from the discomfort, Dib once again felt that lithe tongue trail across his shoulder and up the crook of his neck. With a shaky breath, Dib slowly relaxed knowing that there was no way he was going to stop this.  
  
Zim grunted as he felt the teen clench tightly around him, almost wincing at the throbbing walls tightening around his need- forcing him to cease all movements. Feeling Dib’s arms around his neck, he swiped his tongue over whatever it would reach, ghosting his fingers along the other’s thighs. Making his way up to Dib’s neck, he tried to mimic what the human had done to him- anything to release himself from the almost suffocating hold the other had on him.  
  
Suckling and nipping at a random patch of skin the Irken hummed at the taste. _Salty_. Feeling the body beneath him relax, he slowly began to move. He watched in satisfaction as Dib’s face quickly flushed as the pain slowly began to ebb away with each thrust; His moans were an obvious sign Zim was doing something right.  
  
Dib released his hold on the ex-Elite’s neck and instead gripped uselessly at the sheets beneath them. _Gods, why did this feel so good?_ His thoughts once again faded to black as he focused on the unfamiliar feeling in his gut. He felt Zim spreading his legs further and cracked an eye open to about to question him but quickly squeezed shut once again as the Irken began to move faster. Zim’s name once again left his lips, that feeling once again returning in the pit of his stomach.  
  
As he began to pick up the pace, his squeedily spooch felt as if it were on fire. Pulling himself all the way out, he wasted no time shoving himself right back in, desperate to rid himself of the feeling of… Well he didn’t know what it was but he begged for release. Repeating the previous movement, his eyes widened as Dib gripped his arms tightly and cried out his name.  
  
Licking his lips, Zim positioned himself to hit whatever made the other scream in such a way that made his blood boil. Each thrust became more and more difficult as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the brink. He hissed the human’s name, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss before giving one final thrust, the grip he had on Dib’s hips tightening as he climaxed. Dib’s slender frame trembled in ecstasy as the other filled him, moaning incoherent words, insides convulsing as he came.  
  
Panting heavily, the Irken slowly pulled out before collapsing next to him. He closed his eyes as he quickly came down from his high and realizing what had just happened. His body tensed as he felt Dib shift and arms wrapping around his neck once more; and just like that he was out.  
  
Zim lay there in silence.  
  
What had they done…?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS

Despite his better judgement to just leave and never speak of this again, Zim struggled to even move from his spot next to Dib. His mind swirled with thoughts as he tried to pinpoint when exactly this all went from proving a point to complete madness. When has these feelings developed beyond mentor and student- beyond tolerance- beyond betrayal… From the beginning the Irken was only using the human to help him escape this predicament he was currently in; He took him away from Blin to better control the barely twenty-year-olds thoughts, to train him in basic combat in order for him to assist in Zim's escape from this wretched planet- maybe even help him destroy the Tallest if he survived to that point. He also did his best to isolate him from the Dwicky human as well, noticing the older males almost predatory eyes constantly fixated on his property- his human. After all, he had seen Dwicky in the arena before for his sexual acts, and it was only a matter of time before he made a move on the Dib.  
  
Zim glanced up at the still sleeping Dib, eyes narrowing as he desperately searched for a reason this was all his fault and not Zim's. Irkens didn't have feelings for anyone other than themselves and the Tallest and anything otherwise meant you were defective, and therefore useless. But considering his loyalty for his leaders died long ago, perhaps that triggered something else inside him too… Or maybe he was defective- but that word no longer held a meaning in Zim. The current Tallests were traitors and Zim was perhaps the only one who knew this- the only one who could stop them before they completely destroyed the almighty Empire and doom the entire Irken race.  
  
But then there's the issue of the Dib… When had his mind registered this human was more than an escape route? When had he considered him Zim's and no one else's? When had he considered him an equal, a partner, a companion? Someone he could crawl into bed with on those nights when his thoughts became too much for him to bare and the coldness of the room set in, the need for warmth driving him into the arms of a immature, underdeveloped mind of a human?  
  
A gloved hand slowly reaches out to touch the other's peaceful face, fingers ghosting down his skin and hovers over his neck. Oh how easy it would be to just end this. Zim shook his head and sighed, baffled by how the human was comfortable enough to leave himself defenseless around a trained Elite.  
  
He let his hand gracelessly fall onto Dib's chest and closed his eyes. How was the human going to react once he woke up? More importantly, did this change anything between them? Was the Irken still going go on with their lives and ignore that this ever happened or would he allow the other to confront him? No, of course not. His pride wouldn't allow himself to admit he had any kind of feelings other than hate and rage, let alone the fact that he cared for anyone other than himself.  
  
With a reluctant sigh Zim pulled himself away from the warmth of the naked body beside him and threw his soiled clothes in the garbage. Erase the evidence, erase these feelings, erase the memory.;" He nodded to himself and quickly dressed before giving Dib a last second glance before leaving the room. The Irken knew if he stayed there'd be confrontation- hell even him leaving Dib would still demand answers the next time they saw each other. Maybe he'd have a believable answer by the time he crossed that bridge, or perhaps he could go ahead and burn it to the ground and never speak of these things again  
  
He didn't have time to worry about those things now. No… he had more pressing matters. Whether or not he'd admit to himself or the stupid Dib human, there was something there that went further than their established rolls. The Dib was most certainly his, in all aspects of the word. And there was someone on this property who needed to know that for a fact, someone who posed a threat to whatever he had with his human.  
  
Zim stopped in his tracks. His human. He frowned at the thought. Of course he had taken the teen from the ever infuriating Blin, and took him under his watchful eye even if it were strictly for his own personal gain. But that's not the way he saw him. It was possessive yes, but less of property and more like…  
  
"Oh seven hells…" He quickly began his march to find the Dwicky  
  
Dib awoke, mind groggy as he sat up in his bed. The lights had since been turned off, leaving him alone with an eerily black and silent room. He carefully got up, pain shooting through his spine and his legs buckling beneath him nearly causing him to fall. He quickly caught himself on the bed, sitting down as he let out a groan of discomfort. "Gods why does everything hurt?" He asked himself aloud before he froze, memories of the previous night flooding into his brain. "Oh… oh no…" Quickly he turned on his bedside lamp and looked down at himself, his face flushing a deep scarlet as he saw the claw marks and hickeys covering his torso.  
  
His head begin to spin and looked around the room, seeing his discarded clothes thrown about on the floor and no sign of the Irken in sight. Letting out a shaky breath, a sense of relief washed over him knowing Zim had left. Gods know he couldn't face the other right now, let alone pry an information out of him about what that was all about..  
  
He bent down to grab his boxers, wincing as another bout of pain rippled through his body. Dib shuddered as his thoughts trailed off. He lost his virginity. To an Irken. To Zim. His chest felt tight as the realization set in. He enjoyed it. Gods did he enjoy it. In that moment of passion he saw a side of Zim he never knew existed, let alone anyone else. He's chest tightened again at the thought. Was that feeling jealousy? Dib buried his face into his hands. He read about these feelings before, and honestly he couldn't make heads or tails of it. What did this all mean? Obviously they both must have felt the same way, right? He scoffed at the idea. As if Zim could feel anything… But what if…  
  
What if he did? What did this mean for them both? They shared a room for Irks sake! His face flushed once again. Eventually Zim would have to come back, and it would be nothing but awkward to say the least. Well, at least while the other was gone he could put himself into his work in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. With a heavy sigh he dressed himself, noting the others clothes in the garbage. Dib frowned. Was he really that disgusted he had to get rid of his uniform? "Whatever…" the human grumbled and sat down at his work desk.  
  
Despite his best efforts to drown out the thoughts he couldn't shake what Zim had said about Dwicky. Could it really be that far fetched? If he was that oblivious to the way Zim felt about him he could very well be blind to the other human as well. Did Zim even have feelings for him? Why was Dwicky bought by Blin from the conviction chamber? Only the worst of the worst were sent there, so he must have done something, well terrible.  
  
He frowned once again. Dwicky seemed so nice though. The first being in his life that ever showed him genuine kindness. But was it genuine? All his life no one had been nice to him unless it was for their own personal gain. It wouldn't be hard to believe if this other human was the same. Even still Dib couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. Just once in his life he wished for an actual companionship… something mutual.  
  
Zim obviously only needs Dib to escape from Blin, and Dib needed Zim for more or less the same. To be free. He signed at the thought. Freedom. How he longed to visit his home planet and live a normal life with other humans. He fantasized about it often and Zim was the only shot he had. And until yesterday he was sure that was the extent of their relationship.  
  
No.. Irken courtship is very specific; drowning their chosen mates with gifts, encrypting each other's names into the coding system in their PAKs, even as far as using something to symbolize their union on the outside such as tattoos or even jewelry. Zim had done none of these things aside for occasionally buying clothes or materials for Dib to continue his projects.  
  
"UGH!" Dib cried out and tugged at his hair. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake off the thoughts. Even if the Irken was avoiding him, one way or another Dib was going to get his answers. Snatching his shirt off the ground he quickly put it on and marched out of the room. He was going to find that stupid little lizard and make him talk.  
  
"Now…" Zim said in a calm yet firm tone, glaring at the smiling human before him. "I am not going to tell you this again Dwickeeeey." He said mockingly. "YOU. Are to stay away from the Dib. Do you understand me?"  
  
Smile never faltering, Dwicky stared back with the same intensity as the Irken. "oh come on Zimmy! Dib needs to be with his own kind! Im just trying to be his friend here…" the human chuckled softly, eyes wandering over the light blue bruises covering Zims neck. "Ooooh~? Is that what this is all about hmm? You're worried he'll leave you for someone like himself"  
  
Zims lips thinned as his glare intensified at the ugly pet name. "Cut the lies worm. You're not trying to be anyone's friend here. You were purchased from the Conviction Chamber the same as I was..." He began to pace back and forth in front of the human. "Not by Blin obviously... But I read about you in your file after his purchase the day we came and got you." His eyes never left their hold on the other as he continued. "You never even made it to the arena before you were bought and resold to that stupid monkey you call master... And we both know you don't get sent there for something as small as whatever you told the Dib…" He crossed his arms over his chest, straightening his back. "You're a crazed maniac. And I know what you did to be sent to death…"  
  
Dwickys smile quickly faltered at the others accusation, staring into his eyes with an almost predatory glare. "Oh is that right..? Do tell what you know." He cocked his head to the side as a twisted smile took ahold of his lips.  
  
"You're a rapist. Not only a rapist but a mass murderer as well." He gave the other his own twisted grin, seeing panic set in his eyes. "And if you think," he took a menacing step forward. "that I would let Dib anywhere near you…" he took another step. "You are grossly misinformed." He was inches away now, ruby orbs buring with unbridled rage. "and I will not hesitate to slice you open where you stand."  
  
Dwicky took in a sharp breath as the other drew near, unable to hide his discomfort. "You… you can't talk to me like that. If Blin found out-"  
  
"you think I'm not above killing that wretch as well?" A dark chuckle slipped past his lips, a pointed claw pressing into the humans neck. "He's afraid of me… and rightly so…" he pressed his claw in harder as he made his point. "You should take note of that.." with that said the conversation was over, and Zim turned on his his heel as he made his way to the door. "by the way… our little eavesdropper heard everything said here today. He said cool, glancing at Dib who had been hiding behind the cracked door as he walked out before grabbing him by the wrist. "Come Dib-worm. We are done here."


	12. Chapter 12

It didn’t take long for Dib to find Zim. If Dwicky wasn’t with his previous master than he was usually in the storage closet that was the closest to Blin’s office. The green-eyed Irken had Dwicky constantly take stock of goods he acquired through the different contacts that have steadily grown over the years. It seemed that not only was Blin illegally purchasing humans, Irkens or any other race as slaves, he had his hand in smuggling illegal goods. It ranged from anything from weapons, drugs, counterfeit money… Literally anything banned by the Empire.  
  
After seeing that the other human wasn’t in the office Dib quickly marched to the storage. Something in his gut told him that’s exactly where he would find that stupid alien. And when he did…. Oh ho when he did he was going to get his answers and he was going to get them immediately.  
As he approached the door Dib had half a mind to just kick the door down and start screaming, but the closer he got the clearer the voices on the other side became. He would be lying if he wasn’t curious to finally find out what was up Zim’s ass about Dwicky. It just seemed complete nonsense that anything was wrong with him other than the fact that Zim was being possessive over Dib. The thought caused the heat to rise on Dib’s cheeks. _As if…_  
  
Not wanting to ruin this chance the human slowly crept up on the door that had been oh so carelessly left open just a tiny bit and listened carefully.  
  
“You're a crazed maniac. And I know what you did to be sent to death…” Zim said in a hushed tone but still loud enough to get his point of disgust across.  
  
Dib’s heart skipped a bit; What was he talking about? Sent to death. The human’s brow furrowed into and he frowned. There’s no way Dwicky could be anything but a nice guy. He was always smiling and waving at anyone who passed. Even if it got a bit creepy it still was a nice change to see someone who was genuinely happy (or so Dib thought anyway) and just wanted to make friends. Which is something Dib had longed for himself. Shaking his head, Dib let out a frustrated sigh and continued to listen.  
  
“You're a rapist. Not only a rapist but a mass murderer as well. And if you think that I would let Dib anywhere near you… you are grossly misinformed. And I will not hesitate to slice you open where you stand.” There was malice in the Irken’s tone.  
  
“What the hell…?” the human breathed out, blood running cold. His thoughts began to swirl as he tried to process the information. The way the other human was super friendly, almost sickening friendly, the vague description of his past, how eager his former slave master was to buy Dwicky- it all started to slowly add up. But it still didn’t seem real. This was the first and only human Dib has ever seen in his life and all he ever wanted to was to connect with someone who understood exactly how he felt… And he lived on Earth! For four years, no his entire life he wanted to know everything about it. To fantasize about living his life like he was meant to, free and with his own kind.  
  
Zim’s voice cut right through his thoughts like a blade as the conversation seemed to come to an end. “By the way… our little eavesdropper heard everything said here today.” Dib’s breath caught in his throat and panic set in.  
  
“Shit…” he hissed. He’d been caught.  
  
Before he could sneak away before the other exited the room, Zim quickly grabbed him mercilessly by the wrist and began tugging him along as they marched away. “You’re so stupid human… Did you really think I wouldn’t hear you breathing behind that door?” He said as he glanced back at the stunned Dib behind him. “But I suppose it’s for the best seeing as you found out the truth about your precious companion.”  
  
Dib growled and yanked his wrist away from the others grip once they returned to their room, glaring daggers into the Irken who’s look couldn’t be anymore unimpressed. “What the hell Zim!? What was that all about? How long have you known about Dwicky? And more importantly why didn’t you TELL me about it? All this time you’ve been forcing me to stay away from him without even trusting that I could handle things on my own!”  
  
Zim crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight onto one foot, staring at the human as he finished his tirade. “You’ve only recently began taking part of the arena and training under Zim. I wouldn’t trust you to take on a smeet without me watching. And Zim had no need to tell you my findings until after I confronted the Dwicky. Now that he knows I know, rather, WE know, I shouldn’t keep an eye on things anymore.”  
  
Oh this stupid alien!  
  
Dib shook with rage before tackling Zim to the floor. “I’m not some kid anymore Zim! I’m a grown MAN you son of a bitch! And I can handle _myself!_” he screamed, pulling his fist back to punch that smug look right off that Irken’s face.  
  
Zim let out a startled gasp as the other managed to catch him off guard, effortlessly knocking him flat onto the floor. A hiss slipped past his lips as he squirmed beneath the taller male, his PAK on the floor making the position very uncomfortable. _Wait, when did the Dib grow taller?_  
  
Just as fast as he was on the floor there was ringing in his antenna, Dib’s fist colliding right into the side of his face. Zim let out a strangled sound that seemed to be a cross of a growl and grunt of pain before he managed to slip his legs up and kick the human in the chest, sending him flying backwards. “You dare lay your filthy fingers on me!?” He cried out before jumping onto the stunned body on the floor, punching Dib in the gut.  
  
He had no time to react before Zim was upon him, movements fast as lightning while he began to attack. Pain shot through his abdomen causing Dib to let out strangled huffs of breathless gasps. Even still the rage inside was boiling over at the fact that Zim thought so little of him despite him training non stop for over four years, even winning in a few arenas! But this stupid, smug bastard was just trying to piss him off! He thrived on conflict itself and poked at Dib every single chance he got. But not this time. No, there was no way in the seven hells that he would let Zim get away with this again. Not now, not ever again.  
  
Right before the Irken’s fist collided with his stomach again, Dib awkwardly caught it in the palm of his hand before grabbing the other hand as well, twisting it back and growling, squeezing as hard as he could as he pushed Zim up and off of him. It was a little easier to overpower Zim than he thought, mostly because was nearly a foot and a half taller than the stupid green bastard but mainly because of how much Zim underestimated him. Despite taking on that big brute of a Florcoocian four years ago and everything in between since then it was so satisfying to see such a self proclaimed ELITE struggling underneath him. A quick flash of heat found it’s way to Dib’s cheeks before he quickly forced the feeling down. _Now was not the time_.  
  
Dib had Zim on his back once again and sat on his chest, smirking when he could hear the mechanical whirls as he desperately tried to force out his PAK legs. Keeping both of Zim’s hands pinned above his head and all his weight on his legs and chest, the human glared down at the struggling Irken. “Just shut the hell up Zim. You can’t keep running away from me! You’re going to tell me everything, and you’re going to tell me now!”  
  
Zim suddenly found himself on his back once again, a slight sense of panic and embarrassment shooting throughout his body as Dib dared to give him that smug little smirk as he used his height and weight to his own advantage. As much as he hated to admit it; Dib won his first match against the Almighty Zim.  
  
He met Dib’s glare back with one of his own, half tempted to spit right on that pretty/ugly face of his. _Wait which one was it?_ He let out a feral growl before his muscles relaxed and stopped struggling against the taller male. “Fine. You want answers, ask away you stupid stink beast.”  
That… went smoother than Dib expected. Nonetheless he wasn’t about to let his guard down and kept a firm grip on Zim’s wrist. “First, what the fuck was that all about with Dwicky? How long have you known about it and why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Sighing, the Irken gave him another unimpressed look. “I’ve known about it almost immediately after that stupid Blin creature came home with it. I figured there was more to him than just constantly giving everyone that disgusting smile and blind obedience.” He glanced at the arms above him holding his hands down and frowned. “I hacked into the computers and looked at his files and honestly Zim wasn’t surprised in the slightest. And I didn’t tell you because you have a tendency to overreact about anything and everything.” His frown disappeared as he mumbled under his breath. “Besides, if you knew the truth when you were younger it would have caused problems in your training into a hardened soldier.”  
  
Dib scoffed. “Oh shut it Zim, by all rights you’re not much older than I am. What is it like, five years? Six?” He shook his head and tightened his grip as he processed the whole situation. “After all this time you still don't trust me?”  
  
“I trust no one stink beast. But you are crucial to my escape. And the sooner you get that through your giant head the sooner we can make enough monies to make it to Earth and then kill the Tallest...”  
  
There it was. Zim had always talked about going to Earth, but it was usually in a rage and Dib never took it seriously. He figured Earth was just a way for Zim to escape from the mansion and Blin and use the black market on the planet to cover the unique code in his PAK that identified him so he could eventually return home to Irk. But he never mentioned actually going after the Tallest themselves. Whenever he tried to bring it up to the Irken before he was quickly shot down, Zim absolutely refusing to discuss it. In the back of his mind Dib somewhat knew that Zim’s hatred for Red and Purple might be part of the reasoning behind his rash behavior and impulsive decisions, but he never would have actually believed he would attempt assassination.  
  
“W-Wait… What do you mean kill the tallest? Zim there’s no way you can even _reach_ them before you’re gunned down. And if by some miracle you do kill them, you’ll be executed for treason.”  
A wicked grin found it’s way on Zim’s face as his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “Oh see that’s where you’re wrong Dib… I have been working tirelessly for these last four years… I’ve assured contacts on Earth, Vort, Irk… Seems I’m not the only one in this galaxy who would love to see those stupid heads on spikes… And you are going to help me get out of this predicament and take me to Earth. After that I don’t care what happens to you!”  
  
It was Dib’s turn now to narrow his eyes, digging his nails into the smoothe jade skin of Zim’s wrists. “Yes you do Zim. You obviously care about me. If you didn’t you wouldn’t crawl into my bed almost every night, you wouldn’t have protected me from Dwicky, and you definitely wouldn’t have done whatever all that was last night.” He leaned forward, inches away from the other’s face. “Speaking of last night… What the fuck was that all about?”  
  
Zim’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of sapphire, antenna straightening themselves out and he quickly averted his gaze from the intense golden stare from the other. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about human… Zim was just bored and you’re entertaining enough to pass the time with…” Obvious lie.  
Dib moved one hand up to pinch the very tip of one of Zim’s antenna, using his other hand to keep a firm hold on his wrists. After so many years of studying the Irken Dib had discovered just how sensitive those leathery stalks were, not only to sounds but touch as well. If he was going to get anything out of this little bug then this was the way to do it. “Stop lying to me Zim! You’re always lying!” He pressed his fingers together harder.  
  
A strangled gasp slipped past Zim’s lips despite his best efforts once the human touched his precious antenna. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the pain shooting throughout his head, toes curling in his boots. “Urrgh… Get… Off of me!” He tried to rip out of the others hold but with his PAK leaving him laying on his back in a very uncomfortable way, plus the added weight of Dib and his grip, there was little he could do other than squirm beneath him. He felt the fingers adding pressure and gritted his teeth, cracking his eyes open just enough to shoot him a glare and breaking down his walls enough to give him answers. “Y-your ugly body is… pleasantly warm… that’s the only reason Zim graces you with late night visits! And I only sheltered you from the Dwicky to ensure my plan to escape isn’t compromised with you getting killed!” He growled, looking away again.  
  
The human began to dig his nails into the stalks, eyes narrowing further as more lies slipped past Zim’s lips. “You’re really going to keep lying to me? I might as well just rip this off your fucking head, then maybe you’ll tell me the truth.” He said in a calm voice, making sure his point got across to the other.  
  
Another bout of pain exploded from his antenna down to his head, causing Zim to whimper. He internally cursed himself for allowing such a weak noise come from his very own lips, and cursed the human for making him do it. “Zim…. Ugh…” He bucked his hips forwards in a failed attempt to get Dib to let go and to get off, but only succeeding in causing unnecessary but pleasant friction between their groins.  
  
Dib couldn’t stand it. Even after overpowering him, which to an Irken is not only the most embarrassing thing that could happen to them but also, much to his satisfaction puts them in their place- but here Zim was still trying to claw and fight his way out. Which, he supposed was also part of him being apart of the Irken race, but gods be damned if he was going to let Zim slither his way out of this. Just as he was about to yell again, the Irken pushed himself upwards, causing his cheeks to flush a light shade of blue for the briefest moment.  
  
That’s when Dib realized just how far back these feelings started despite all the hurt and anger he felt at this moment. It’s BECAUSE he felt hurt and angry that he understood. Ever since that day he saw Zim for the first time in the Conviction Chamber he had always thought there was something beautiful about him. The precise way he moved in battle, the way his chest always rose and fell in a rhythmic fashion even if he was exhausted, even when he was covered in blood, whether it be his own or his enemies. The way he crawled into his bed when he couldn’t sleep in his own, or the way when he found something exciting those ruby orbs lit up like a fire and every time they did it started one in Dib’s chest. The smallest hint of pride when Dib accomplished something. Even the way Zim scoffed at the human’s inventions or ideas and the way he mocked him during their sparring or things like this fight they were having right now. Everything about Zim just seemed to stir up something deep inside him, driving him to the brink of insanity before bringing him right back down into reality.  
  
“Gah Zim you’re so fucking stupid!” Dib hissed before slamming their lips together, trying his hardest to mimic what they did the previous night. The fingers gripping his antenna tightly began to slide down the stalk, massaging from the base up to the tip. He smirked into the kiss as his fingers worked out a muffled moan from the Irken beneath him. As much as he liked to believe he could, Zim had an awfully hard time keeping his mouth shut.  
  
“Mmmfph~!” Zim’s eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fight the urge to kiss back but quickly gave in as Dib’s tongue forced its way inside, ruthlessly exploring the wet cavern. Just when he felt like the other was going to let go of his antenna, a shudder rippled through his spine as those callused fingers began to pump the stalk. All reasonable thought left his mind as a soft tingling sensation traveled from the tip of his antenna down to his toes. What sounded like a purr began to bubble up in his throat as he tried to ground himself back into reality, but gods it was so hard to do with his senses becoming quickly overloaded with each touch the other gave him.  
  
The hold Dib had of his wrists slowly loosened, gauging Zim’s reaction before he completely let go. The Irken gripped ahold of his shoulders tightly and for a moment Dib thought he was going to be thrown back, feeling the brunt of Zim’s wrath. But instead the alien kept his hands firmly where they were, leaning his head into the palm of Dib’s hand as he continued to stroke his antenna. His cheeks flushed a light shade of sapphie once again as he gave into the senses flooding his body; the feeling of the human’s fingers, the way he shifted to straddle Zim’s hips, the sound of their lips mashing together as their kiss quickly became heated, the taste of Dib’s saliva enveloping his mouth as their tongues collided against each other in dance for dominance and the sweet burning sensation his saliva left on his tongue. It was all so overwhelming but at the same time it’s all Zim wanted.  
  
Though he would never admit it to Dib, over time his feelings gradually developed from simple pride in how fast and easily he excelled in his training into full blown possessiveness.No. It wasn’t JUST possessiveness. It was outright desire. _Want_. Obviously he worried whenever that horrid Dwicky set his sights on Dib, and he would quickly shut it down before it could even begin. Though the reasons seemed to sway from a feeling and need to protect what Zim thought was his, to just downright fear that the human would leave him the first chance he got and leaving Zim completely alone.  
  
The thought of life without the Dib made his spooch twist and turn. The hands that were placed on the others shoulders quickly slid to wrap around the human’s neck, pulling the human down to lay flush against his chest. He broke the kiss in favor of burying his face into the crook of Dib’s neck, taking in his scent. This body on top of him was his and his alone and there was nothing that could take him away. If this wasn’t enough to answer his questions truthfully then Dib truly was an idiot.  
  
Zim’s breath hitched as the Dib stopped stroking his antenna and slid both hands down to grip his hips, taking in a shaky breath as the Irken nuzzled into his skin before the human started kissing and nipping at his neck in response. Shaky fingers slid themselves beneath the hem of the other’s trousers. Dib let his hands roam over the other’s unbelievably soft skin that was like silk beneath his fingertips. A shudder rippled through his body as he felt Zim let out a sharp gasp, his breath hot on his neck. “D-Dib…” He breathed, claws raking up said human’s back as he let himself get lost in the sensations, back arching as Dib’s palms cupped his rear, squeezing them tightly with a groan.  
  
Dib couldn’t believe this was happening. He expected Zim to fight back, yell and curse, tell him how stupid all this was and that last night was just something in the spur of the moment, but no. Here they both were on the floor of his room, with what started off as something aggressive and full of anger and angst turning into something of fiery desire and passion. It was something raw and sensual. Dib felt as if his heart were going to burst out of his chest. No matter how much this little lizard pissed him off, he couldn’t imagine his life without him. And with how gentle these touches he was receiving from the other he knew the same was true for Zim as well.  
  
As his hands found their way to Zim’s ass he couldn’t help but squeeze, the act causing a groan to slip past the human’s lips. Dib let his teeth drag across the chartreuse skin beneath him, licking away any hurts he caused as he kneaded the flesh in his palms. Each nip and touch drew out quiet moans of approval from Zim, his own gloved hands sliding underneath Dib’s shirt as they roamed over past “correctional” scars.  
  
A gasp escaped his lips as Dib’s hands wandered towards his groin, his fingers gliding over a noticeable slit. The human swallowed the saliva that he hadn’t known been pooling inside his mouth as he continued to explore Zim’s body. The last time went by much to fast that he hadn’t had the chance to actually take his time and enjoy each touch. Not to say he didn’t enjoy the night before…  
He let out a shaky breath as he pulled away from Zim’s neck, using his index and middle fingers to rub over the Irken’s opening. His curious mind noted this for later but for now, all that mattered was uninterrupted pleasure. He yanked down Zim’s pants enough to expose him, eyes widening as he stared down at the quivering, wet mess beneath him. Dib felt his member stand at full attention at the sight. “Fuck Zim…”  
  
Zim let out a startled chirp as cold air suddenly hit him, the color rising on his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands. “D-Don’t stare at it idiot..!” He cried, his voice cracking a bit as he did. It was so embarrassing... A feared Irken Elite reduced to this…  
He tried to close his legs but Dib’s hands shot out and gripped his thighs, keeping them spread apart. “I told you Zim… You can’t keep hiding from me…” His voice was low and quiet, eyes half lidded as his thoughts began to fog. Dib got to his feet before scooping the alien up in his arms, flopping him down on the bed. He tore his own shirt off, kicking out of his boots, never breaking eye contact with the other.  
  
Zim landed with a OOF, shooting Dib a small glare before his breath caught in his throat at the feral look of want in the humans features. He bit down on his bottom lip as Dib’s golden irises held his gaze, almost seeming as if they were burning in the dim light of the room. Before he could even react Dib was on him again, slowly and carefully removing any remaining clothes that clung to Zim’s body before tossing them carelessly onto the floor.  
  
Dib took this chance to admire the naked body beneath him. He traced his fingers over every scar and blemish that littered the jade skin letting out a small sigh. It was hard to tell where each scar, burn, or bruise came from, it was really anyone’s guess, but to Dib it didn’t matter. Each mark was like a stroke of a brush on a blank canvas, painting a picture that was named Zim. His fingers ghosted down his chest to his hips, glancing up at the Irken to gauge his reaction.  
Zim couldn’t help the shiver that rippled through his spine as the human let his hands explore his body. It was strange to think that someone could make him melt so easily the way Dib could, and gods be damned if he were going to admit that outloud. He worried his bottom lip as he stared down at the other, waiting with anticipation as those hands paused at his hips. As soon as their eyes met Dib slid his index and middle fingers over to the quivering, wet slit, moving them around in a circular motion. Zim threw his head back with a groan, arching his back. He cursed in his native tongue as he gripped at the sheets beneath them. GODS THIS FELT SO GOOD.  
  
Dib watched every reaction with an almost animalistic hunger. It was beyond arousing watching the mighty Irken being reduced to a panting, trembling mess at his own hands. He was going on pure instinct now, throwing Zim’s legs over his shoulders as he slid down, mouth inches away from his sheath, blowing a steady stream of hot breath onto the twitching hole. Zim was trembling at this point, his fists curling into the ebony locks of hair and letting a quick groan of pleasure erupt in his throat once Dib’s lips met the ones between his legs, the saliva leaving behind a pleasant burning sensation. He began suckling and nipping at the flesh before him, each action causing the Irken to come undone, gasping and moaning despite his best efforts to stay silent.  
  
There was a sudden pressure against his lips as Dib started flicking his tongue around the slit, a surge of electricity traveling up his spine as he realized Zim’s member began to emerge. He pulled away only briefly to admire the appendage, noting how it looked similar to the alien’s serpentine like tongue, only thicker and a few shades darker. His mouth watered at the sight before he greedily took it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tip as he completely took it in.  
Snapping his eyes open, Zim let out a strangled cry and tightened his grip on the others hair as he bucked his hips forward, unable to stop himself from shaking uncontrollably with each action Dib enacted. His toes curled and uncurled as the human began to bob his head up and down, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip and base. “A-Aaaah~ Mmmnn~ D-Dib-Thing…” He struggled to even speak, feeling that wonderful coil in his spooch.  
  
Without warning, the Irken released his hot seed inside the back of Dib’s throat causing him to pull back and cough. His honey colored eyes looked up at the panting mess that was Zim. His flushed cheeks, his chest quickly rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, antenna limp against his head and body trembling. The sight of the other reduced to this was almost enough for Dib to come undone himself, his gut tightening as the urge to be inside the other hit him hard.  
  
He couldn’t free his member from his pants fast enough, not even bothering to completely remove them before he shoved himself to the hilt inside the other, letting out a long, drawn out groan as he did so. Gripping the other by the hips, he dug his fingernails into the silky skin as he felt Zim’s insides spasm and clench tightly around his throbbing cock. Dib didn’t dare move, knowing full well if he did he wouldn’t be able to hold back all that he was holding back.  
  
Just as the Irken began to pull himself back into reality, the human was suddenly lifting his legs up and forcing them around his waist, not giving him any time to prepare himself as he sheathed himself. His arms flew up and gripped Dib’s shoulders tightly, digging his own claws into the pale flesh beneath them as he let out a silent cry, pain shooting up his entire spine. He bared his teeth, letting out slow, shaky breaths until the pain began to slowly ebb away.  
  
Feeling the other’s muscles slowly relaxing around his hardness, Dib slowly began to move his hips in a steady motion. His eyes glossed over as a wave of ecstasy rippled throughout his being, the burning of Zim’s claws in his skin adding to the pleasure that wracked his body. He lowered his head, taking the tip of one of Zim’s antenna into his mouth. He couldn’t help but groan as he felt the slender body he was holding trembling once again.  
  
Zim panted softly as the human to move, the pain quickly subsided and replaced by a wonderful pressure within his walls, the heat and thickness of the other’s member sending his body into bliss. He felt the hot breath of Dib’s mouth hit his antenna before his lips even touched it, causing him to let out a sharp gasp. Once the moist sensation enveloped the black stalk, whatever coherent thoughts Zim had was lost. Losing himself in the pleasure, he no longer held back the needy groans and cries Dib enticed out of his lips. His legs tightened around the humans hips as he began to move his own in sync with each thrust.  
  
It was too much for Dib to handle. As soon as he realized the Irken beneath him let himself go, he himself lost all control. He tore his lips away from the leathery stalks and pushed Zim’s legs towards his chest, nearly folding him in half as he slammed into him relentlessly. A feral growl bubbled up in his throat as he saw the look of submission on the mighty Irken’s face. He was clearly enjoying this dominate side of the human, whether he would admit it or not it was evident in his cries and the way his walls spasmed around Dib’s member.  
  
Zim came for a second time, calling out the other’s name as he did so. That was all it took. Dib lost control of himself and after a few rough thrusts, he released all his worth into the Irken. He held him down as he gave a couple final thrusts as he rode out his high. After a few moments, he released his hold on the other and collapsed next to him, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
His legs falling gracelessly onto the soiled sheets beneath them, his body completely limp as his trembles slowly subsided. His eyes slowly fluttered open and fell onto the sweaty mess that lay beside him. Using the last of his strength, Zim turned to face him, curling into a ball as exhaustion set in.  
  
It didn’t take long for Dib to catch on. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over their bodies before he pulled Zim into his chest, holding him tightly. He placed one hand on the small of his back and the other stroking back his antenna, leaving chaste kisses over his brow and where his nose would have been. He let his eyes close, sleep heavy on his mind. There were still many questions that still needed answering, but that could wait until they awoke. All that mattered to him in that moment was the steady breathing of the already sleeping Irken in his arms, and despite all the rage, confusion and hurt, his heart felt full and for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy.


	13. Chapter 13

It was strange waking up the next morning.Zim was still curled up flush against his chest, Dib’s arm still wrapped around his slender waist and the other was wrapped around his neck. To his surprise, Zim still seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed and breathing relaxed and steady while his antenna twitched every now and again against the bottom of the human’s chin. Aside from the sound of their soft breathing, a low hum emitted from the Irken’s PAK while it’s host lay resting. Something had changed between them, with words left unspoken. And honestly, Dib didn’t need Zim to go into details anymore. Their actions spoke volumes and he knew how he felt, and he knew to an extent what the Irken felt, and that tore down any walls of doubt that was built over the years.  
  
Once those honey colored eyes opened, they fell upon Zim’s face. It was rare for him to catch the alien in such a vulnerable state since Zim was always long gone before Dib awoke. He couldn’t help the soft smile that twitched at his lips. It was so unnatural to see such a peaceful expression on the Irken’s feature. He was always so riled up and rarely anything besides angry, not giving anyone, not even Dib, a hint of weakness- or what Zim saw as weakness anyway.  
  
Dib lazily ghosted the tips of his fingers down his neck until the found their way to his cheek, gently cupping it in his palm. He pressed his forehead against the other’s, closing his eyes and as he took in the Irken’s scent. He never smelt bad Dib realized; he always had a uniquely sweet aroma emitting from his skin. His curious mind began to wonder if it was actually his skin or the antenna? If it was the skin could it be from Zim’s diet that almost strictly consisted of sugary treats, or was it some kind of pheromone the black stalks on his head let off whenever he was excited?  
  
A small sigh shook him of his thoughts. His eyes slowly opened only to be met with two bright, ruby orbs staring back at him. The breath caught in Dib’s throat. Gods it was so annoying how just one look from the smaller frame beneath him could catch him off his guard so easily. He pulled his head back slightly, taking in the groggy expression of the other. He couldn’t help but give him a smirk. “You didn’t run away this time.”  
  
Zim for the first time in a very long time, was content. Sleep came easily and the night terrors he frequently suffered from let him be while he dreamt. The body he curled up to emitted a such heat that it took all of his strength to force his eyes to open, wanting to bask in the soothing warmth of the human just a little longer. He didn’t realize the disappointed sigh the slipped past his lips as he managed to open his eyes, surprised to see endless pools of amber holding his gaze.  
  
He frowned, not having enough energy to give Dib one of his typical glares. “I don’t run from anything earth stink…” His voice was quiet and firm. “Besides, your disgusting body is pleasantly warm and Zim likes warm things.” His eyes closed once again, a wave of grogginess rushing over him as he tried to keep himself awake.  
  
It was the human’s turn to frown, although it held no real meaning. “Disgusting? You seemed rather fond of it last night.” Dib retorted, his sly smirk returning to his lips. He ran his thumb beneath one of the Irken’s eyes while he rested his chin on the top of the alien’s head. Zim huffed, and much to the human’s surprise he didn’t spit some kind of excuse or insult back. Instead he lay there, quiet, inching his body closer with a small shiver. Dib subconsciously pulled him closer, making sure that the blanket covered every inch of the smaller male as it could.  
  
Zim wasn’t used to such gentle touches or acts. It was strange to say the least, but he easily found comfort in it. Despite being created and raised to be an unstoppable killing machine, he couldn’t help but crave more of these touches the other gladly gave away for free. It was easy to force the built up feelings he harboured for the other to the back of his mind, but he almost felt disgusted in himself for how fast the human was able to shatter all the walls he desperately put up. Another frown found its way onto his lips at the mention of the previous night. “Don’t get so worked up over that human, seeing as I let you have your way with me.” Despite his best efforts to return to the world of slumber, his mind began to stir with the duties of the day and such. But it was so hard to pull himself away from the heat the human provided.  
  
Dib couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah right…” His expression grew serious as he forced himself to pull away from Zim despite how much he just wanted to remain there and remind the little freak no matter what he said, Dib wasn’t going to leave his side. He slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “You know, we have a lot to talk about right?” He asked, glancing back at the now pouting alien still wrapped up beneath the thick blanket.  
  
His own expression somewhat souring, the Irken forced himself to sit up as well. “Yes… I suppose the time is drawing nearer for us to execute this plan of mine, and it would be easier if the amazing Zim let you in on the details.” Wrapping the blanket around himself, the Elite stood himself up on shaky legs. He muttered a curse under his breath, making his way slowly to the bathroom. “But first I’m going to wash this, disgusting filth,” He visibly shuddered at the thought of being anything but clean. “Off my glorious body. I suggest you do the same pig stink.” With that the door to the bathroom shut and the sound of the shower turning on broke the silence in the room.  
  
The human sighed again and got up, heading back into his own room, doing the same. He didn’t take long to wash up, mostly due the the fact he was eager to get back into Zim’s room before the Irken decided to change his mind and force Dib out again. Once he was clean and dressed, he quickly made his way back to sit on the bed, somewhat surprised he’d beaten Zim.  
  
With a small shrug he decided to tidy the room up a bit until the said alien was done. As annoying as Zim was, Dib couldn’t help that the other’s germophobia rubbed off on him just a bit, the sight of a mess, especially one with bodily fluids- made his skin crawl.  
  
Honey colored irises flickered towards the bathroom as he heard the swishing sound of the door open. Zim seemed slightly more relaxed now that he felt satisfied with the level of cleanliness not only on himself but surprisingly the bedroom as well. His eyes met Dib’s, holding his gaze for a few moments before making his way to his desk, flopping down in the chair. “Let’s get some things straightened out here human… I need to know where your loyalties lay, because if they aren’t one hundred percent within Zim, I will not hesitate to abandon you on Earth to fend for yourself.” His voice was calm yet cold as he stared down at his own hands, obviously avoiding eye contact with the human.  
  
Dib made a small noise of offense. “My loyalties? After everything the last four years, especially the last few days, you can’t figure out where my loyalties are!?” He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, eyes narrowing as they focused on the patterns on the floor.  
  
Zim rubbed his temples, a frustrated groan spilling past his lips. “I don’t have patience for this Dib-Stink… just answer me.”  
  
Once again his gaze fell upon the Irken. Dib couldn’t help but note the almost pleading tone in the alien’s voice. “Of course I’m loyal to you… Ever since you saved me from Blin, maybe even before that…” He couldn’t help the heat the rose upon his pale cheeks. “I didn’t think that was something that needed to be clarified.”  
  
Nodding, Zim leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. “Like I said last night, I have secured valuable allies and contacts throughout the universe… some before Spork’s death, some during battles in the chambers. It’s taken four years to create this amazing plan, and I won’t risk you mucking it up, so listen carefully- You and the almighty Zim will enter the arena like usual, expect we will be fighting in a two on two round. The match will be fixed obviously, but we can still have a little fun with it- make it look real. We will be the victors, and with this final match we will finally have enough monies for Zim to buy his freedom from that wretched Blin creature.  
  
“Now, with my,” he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “History of Tallest killing, there’s bound to be a uproar. Our allies we fight in the ring will use this to sneak safely away and wait for us in an unmarked cruiser. The announcer is also an ally, and will allow us to get away with this loophole and we will use the ensuing chaos to escape to the cruiser as well. From there, we hop from one planet to the other, switching cruisers each time until the Tallest and Blin can no longer accurately place our whereabouts. We head to Earth, meet up with this little group of rebels and go from there.”  
  
Dib was, actually impressed. Normally whenever Zim schemed it wasn’t well thought out or coordinated. But this seemed almost foolproof. He leaned back on the bed, resting on the headboard as he once again met Zim’s gaze. “Okay, sounds simple enough. So when do we pull this event off?”  
  
“A few more months…” Zim replied, almost annoyed by the answer. “We still have things to work on with you, such as learning about PAK’s and giving you one, which will render you useless for at least a few days until the PAK fully meshes with your DNA.”  
  
His eyes widening, Dib’s voice cracked slightly in a fit of worry and anger. “PAK!? You just decided to give me a PAK without even consulting me!? Its not even possible for anything other than an Irken to live with a PAK!”  
  
Once again, Zim rubbed his temples. “Would you stop your incessant screaming? Listen, it won’t be as intricate as an actual Irkens, but it will help insure that your body can handle something normally fatal to your species. It won’t be any bigger than my palm, and I can put it anywhere you want yes?”  
Dib calmed slightly, but still obviously irate the once again Zim had decided his fate. “Look, if we’re going to be- whatever we are, lets get some things straight. You,” He said standing up. “Will stop making decisions for me without consulting me first! Secondly, what are we now?” He began to slowly approach the Irken, not wanting to risk scaring him off or give him the space to walk away and end the whole thing now. “We’re not enemies… And I’m pretty sure we aren’t friends. But we’re _something_, and since you’re so all knowing, tell me, what do we call, _this_.” He asked, waving his hand between the two of them before stepping just inches away from the Elite.  
  
Zim’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as the tone shifted in the human’s voice and he began to approach him. “I suppose, considering our actions the last couple of nights,” He crossed his arms, leaning back to look up at the human. Oh how it angered him that this stupid monkey was taller than him. “That would make us… Mates.” He spat out the last word, doing everything in his power to make it seem like he was disgusted by the whole thing.  
  
But by the gods it was taking everything in him not to grab that smug little worm by the neck and take him again right then and there.  
  
The Irken shifted ever so slightly, puffing out his chest with a scowl plastered on his face. “And Irkens do not take mates lightly human… so you should feel honored that the Almighty Zim calls you his.” A jade finger began to dig itself into the hardened abdomen of the other as he continuously poked him. “Not to mention the fact I let you soil my insides with your disgusting… Human fluids.” He shuddered before giving one final jab.  
  
Amber eyes narrowed and a low growl bubbled up in the back of Dib’s throat as he stared down that the smug expression on Zim’s face as he continued this facade of indifference. He roughly grabbed his finger, bending it backwards as he leaned closer, knowing full well with his height and invading the Elite’s personal space, he would be damned if he wasn’t going to drill this into his thick skull.  
  
_Or drill him into the bed again._  
  
Pushing the thought in the back of his mind, his glare remained unfaltering as he held those intense burning orbs in his gaze. “I’ve read enough about mates, Zim.” He pushed his finger back a little more, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his lips when the Irken’s lips twitched ever so slightly. “I’m aware that we are mates… But I want to hear it come out of your own mouth. Tell me Zim, since choosing a mate is so special for your kind, why settle for a lowly human such as myself?” He leaned in even closer, face nearly touching Zim’s. “Speak.”  
  
Zim’s eyes snapped up to look at the human as he grabbed his finger, a sense of electricity shooting up his spine as it was bent back, keeping the scowl on his face to hide the pain running throughout his finger. He took in a quick, sharp breath the further the other bent it back as he talked, refusing to break eye contact with him. “Do _not_ address me in that tone HUMAN.” He spat with as much venom as his voice could muster, knowing what he lacked in height he made up with intimidation. “I am far superior than you in every way… I don’t need to give you any answers regarding _choosing_ you… And let go of my finger before I use it to shove it straight up your-”  
  
Whatever threat he was about to make quickly died in his throat as Dib’s hungry lips found his own, taking him completely off guard. He managed to tear his finger away from the human’s grip and gripped his shoulders tightly. He had intentions of throwing the stupid monkey back and attack him, but Irk be damned, the Dib wasn’t fighting fair at all- fevered bites and suckles drawing on his lips and down to his neck fogged over any other arguments Zim might have had at the moment. His back arched, making sure to dig his talons into Dib’s shoulders as hard as he could. That would show him.  
  
Dib couldn’t help it. The more Zim talked with those stupid threats the more he just wanted to shut him up. Something inside his gut has been stirring since that first night with the Irken, and as much as he wished he could, Dib couldn’t control this sick desires. As he dragged his teeth from Zim’s mouth to his neck, he let out a low groan as he felt those razor sharp claws effortlessly puncture his flesh, driving him further into lust filled madness. He sunk his teeth just above the Irken’s jugular, smirking at the small noise of discomfort that slipped out of Zim’s throat. Making him submit was just so damn delicious- The sounds, the tastes, the little movements of approval, it was almost enough to drive Dib crazy. Heh, who was he kidding… Being attracted to Zim made him absolutely insane.  
  
Zim wasn’t sure when or how he was once again on his back on the bed. His mind fogged over long ago as he succumbed to the heat from the other’s saliva tracing his skin and the nonstop pressure of those teeth abusing his neck and chest. Only when the human began tearing off their clothes did Zim finally open his eyes, staring up at the young man looming over his frame. His mind almost feral with want, he slowly raked his claws down Dib’s chest, never taking his eyes off of those honey filled irises as he watched his face contort into a mix of pain and arousal. Another small victory for Zim.  
  
He gave Dib a small, smug smirk, grabbing him by the back of the head and forcing him flush against his body. Before he could recover, the Elite took ahold of his earlobe between his teeth, unable to control the shudder ripping through his spine at the needy groan the body on top of him hissed across his neck. He couldn’t get enough. Jade lips marked anywhere they could reach, biting and suckling every inch of flesh that he came across.  
  
That was all Dib could handle. In one swift motion, he buried himself to the hilt with a long, drawn out groan. He held the slender frame of the other as his body froze with a pained grunt, leaving chaste kisses along his jawline. Gods he wanted to move. He wanted to claim Zim over and over again. He wanted to make him beg for more, wanted him to crave not only his body but he wanted him to crave everything he had to offer. He wanted to remind the arrogant bastard just who he was and whatever this was they started together, Dib had zero intentions on letting Zim go.His member throbbed inside those tight walls, feeling himself losing self control as he waited.   
  
“M-move…” Zim’s voice was low and soft, cracking slightly despite his best efforts to remain in control. He bit down on his bottom lip as the human eagerly did as he was told- moving in a slow and steady motion. Zim moved his hands to rest back on Dib’s shoulders, the blood long forgotten as they both became lost in ecstasy.  
  
It didn’t take long for Dib to pick up the pace, especially as the Irken let small, quiet moans of pleasure fill the air between them. He positioned himself on his knees, desperately wanting to look down at the other, wanting to see his face twisted in pleasure. He slid his hands up and down Zim’s thighs before taking hold of his hips, moving his own faster and harder. As much as he wanted, Dib couldn’t control himself, the pit of his stomach coiling as he felt himself quickly coming on his end.  
  
Zim fared no better. He’d never admit it to the human, but oh Irk did he love it when he took control. He gripped uselessly at the sheets beneath him as the other relentlessly slammed into him, curses slipping past his lips as he came closer and closer to release.  
  
It happened too damn fast; Both of them quickly releasing their entire worth between them, leaving the two once again spent. Dib collapsed next to his mate, panting softly into the pillows. “I…” his voice came out low and gruff. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “I… am your equal Zim…” His eyes flickered over to Irken who was still half in a daze as he came down from his high.  
  
A few moments passed before Zim slowly sat up, leaning his head on the headboard as he stared up at the ceiling. “We shall see about that soon enough… Dib-Mate.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just like that, what little downtime the two had together was spent building Dib’s PAK. Always cautious of Blin’s weary eyes, whatever physical contact between them was kept behind closed doors. Zim rarely, if ever referred to Dib as his mate, even after countless nights of either Dib taking him, or being taken by the Irken. The human understood to an extent of Zim’s lack of affection. Hell he didn’t even know if this was what was normal or not, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth whenever Zim disregarded what was between them. So he pushed whatever feelings he had aside, for now at least while he and the Elite worked day and night fighting in the arena and at the workbench in Zim’s room.  
  
Weeks passed with a blink of an eye, and the weeks turned into months.  
  
Dib wiped his brow of sweat and slid the protective goggles over his eyes over his head, letting out a small sigh as he stared down at the result of his tireless work. Zim stood over his shoulder, hands held behind his back as he looked over the small pod on the table. It was roughly the size of Zim’s fist, as he promised. It looked almost identical to the one on said Irken’s back, aside from the size and the three lights were blue instead of the standard magenta. Dib leaned back in his chair, looking up at Zim. “Well, there you have it Zim. It’s finally done…” His voice was weary, knowing what was coming next wouldn’t be pleasant.  
  
Zim nodded, picking up the small PAK in his hand and inspecting it closely. After a few moments he slid his own goggles off his face, leaving them hang around his neck. “Yes, impressive work human. Even if Zim gave you the blueprints.” He said with a small smirk. “Now, you’ve had two months to think this over yes? Where do you want it?”  
  
Dib let out a small huff and sat up straight, staring down at his hands while he thought. “Seeing as its only purpose is to enhance my wellbeing, there's no point in putting it on my back like you. It would be hard to maintain and easy for someone to rip it off... “ He sighed before turning around, still in his chair. He removed his shirt, placing his hand over the center of his chest. “Here. That way I can always see it, it’s easy to access and it won’t be noticeable.”  
  
Once again Zim nodded, stepping aside. “Now, Zim isn’t going to lie to human, this part isn’t… pleasant. You might want to lay down while I,” He shrugged. “Well its best if you don’t know what I’m going to do.” He watched as Dib stood up and made his way to the bed before grabbing a few tools from his bench, placing them on a metal cart along with standard first aid equipment, wheeling it over to the side of the bed. “Take this,” he said, handing him a thick rubber device. “And bite down. We don’t want the whole mansion hearing your pathetic screams.” His words were harsh, but his voice was quiet and soft, making the human even more uneasy as he stared at him, noticing the apprehension on the Irken’s face. Picking up a syringe from the cart, Zim emptied the contents into the young man’s arm. “This will, well it won’t stop the pain but it’ll help.”  
  
Dib swallowed thickly and did as he was instructed, placing the object between his teeth and giving Zim a quick nod. The Irken grabbed a cylinder tool with a large circle in the center, the inside filled with sharp blades and what looked like a glowing pink liquid in a glass vial on the outside of the instrument. Dib quickly looked away, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. Before he could even think, Zim gave him hurried, “Take in a breath.” and slammed the tool down on his chest. Dib’s eyes tightly squeezed shut, his cries of pain muffled by the rubber in his mouth as the device whirred and cut into his flesh and bone. He felt an unbearable heat surge through his veins, millions of microscopic wires filling them as the strange liquid was dispensed into his body. Quickly, Zim removed the tool, grabbed the miniature PAK, hovering it over the gaping hole in Dib’s chest. He took in a sharp breath, a few uneasy moments passing before the pod lit up with life, cables shooting into the hole and attaching itself flawlessly to the human.  
  
Zim was quick, hands moving like lightning as he shot him with another syringe before picking up a carterizer and sealing the wound around the PAK. Finally, he picked up a small container of what looked like pink ointment, gently rubbing over the freshly burned skin. Keeping a close eye on the other as he used a sponge to clean up the blood, hushing him softly as he continued to scream.  
  
Agony. That’s the only word Dib could focus on while Zim cut into him. His throat raw and bleeding as the screams were nonstop, despite how hard he tried to silence them. He hardly noticed the other shot and cauterization, his vision fading in and out in blackness. Death. He could feel himself dying right there on the bed, never getting a chance to escape this nightmare of a house, never going to his home planet and seeing his own kind, never being able to find his long lost family, and never getting to see Zim again- hear his voice or touch his flesh, never being able to find the words he longed to not only speak but to hear from the other as well. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks before his body seized.  
  
Burning. His body burned and ached while he felt every wire wriggle throughout his veins. He felt like giving into the darkness that was just on the edge of his subconscious, and just as he felt himself moments away from withering, a faint beeping came from his chest as the pod began whir to life. He felt the heat slowly leave his body as the PAK released enough pain relief in his system to slow his heart and bring him back into stable condition.  
  
Whether Dib knew or not, Zim remained close to his side, looking down at him with worry as he gently grabbed his hand in his own, giving firm and gentle squeezes as he continued to speak softly. “Yes… I know it's horrible Dib-Mate… but it will end soon I can assure you…” A small sigh of relief slipped passed his lips as the human’s screams began to die out and he could feel his body slowly go lax. He placed his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears as they continued to flow, his other hand stroking back his hair. “Ssh.. the worst of it is over hmm… You’re going to be just fine…”  
  
Slowly, amber eyes slowly fluttered themselves open as the pain began to fade away. His heartbeat was loud in his ears along with a ringing. His gaze weakly fell upon the Irken sitting next to him, watching his lips move but unable to make out the words he was speaking. Dib let out a small breath as warm chartreuse hands gently touched him in attempt to calm him. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes again. The longer he forced himself to stay conscious, the harder the struggle became. As his mind once again became lost to the darkness, he recalled the expression on the Irken’s face. It almost seemed to be riddled with worry. He inwardly scoffed.  
  
“Dib-Mate… I…”  
  
  
  
  
Another two weeks passed before Dib was able to regain his strength. In that the time, Zim continued fighting on his own before spending what free time had afterwards tending to his human. Part of Dib felt guilty, as some nights upon returning to their room he could see the fatigue on the usually vibrant face of the Irken and despite assuring the other that he would be fine for a few hours while the Elite rested, Zim refused and catered to Dib for the remainder of the night. There were nights where Dib pretended to be asleep just for Zim to take a few minutes to unwind and charge his PAK as he refused sleep, and normally he would after changing Dib’s soiled bandages and ordering him food from one of the drones to be brought in later once the human was awake. Zim himself tried to remain neutral in terms of speaking with the younger male, more often than not acting aloof and spiteful per his usual self, but his words were empty and Dib knew it. But he allowed the Irken to keep believing that he hadn’t caught on to the gentleness behind the touches and actions, sometimes even what he said. It made Dib feel, strange. It felt like a constant pressure inside his chest which he knew wasn’t the newly attached PAK. It felt warm but at the same time almost painful, especially when he would catch Zim staring at him longingly, or when he referred to him as Dib-Mate. It made his stomach flop every time and he made a mental note to himself that once they arrived on Earth he was going to read as much about his species as he could, desperately wanting to figure out just what the feeling was, what it meant.  
  
Dib got out of bed and stretched, letting out a pleased sigh before looking over at Zim. He smiled softly seeing the Irken almost giddy as he began packing two small bags for the big day, only grabbing bare essentials such as a few changes of clothes, self cleaning supplies, a few snacks and drinks and a first aid kit. “Well human, today is the day we become free men.” he glanced up at the human. “You’re sure you feel well enough to pull this off?”  
  
He gave Zim a small nod, helping him pack the last few items. “Honestly I felt ready to go last week, but you wanted to mother me just a little longer.” He said teasingly, poking the other’s chest before grabbing both bags. “You… made sure there are weapons right? Just in case?”  
  
Zim huffed at the mothering comment, flicking Dib’s nose before giving him a bored expression. “Of course I prepared weapons. This isn’t my first prison escape Dib-Shit.” Once the packing was completed, they both headed up to the docking bay.  
  
Blin stood next to the ship with his sklavus, tapping his foot impatiently while he glared around the room. “Ugh finally. What took you two so long?” He let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door, shoving Dwicky inside as Zim and Dib approached. “This match you secured is going to make me a lot of money. So if you two plan on staying safe here, away from the Tallest, I suggest you hurry your asses into this cruiser and win this fight.” With that being said the green eyed Irken stepped inside himself.  
  
“So if you two plan on staying safe blah blah blah” Zim mocked under his breath with a high pitched voice. “Oh he will rue the day he crossed Zim… Once the Tallest are dead that creature and his new pet will be the first two I experiment on.”   
  
Dib couldn’t help a small chuckle at Zim’s impression before nudging him towards the ship. “Come on Zim, we’re nearly there.”  
  
The ride was long, quiet and awkward; Zim and Dib sat opposite of Blin and Dwicky as the two Irkens silently glared at one another and Dwicky keeping a watchful eye on Dib, occasionally glancing over at Zim. The human found comfort this would be the last time, the last battle in this stupid arena to satisfy Blin’s amusement while lining his pockets. The last time they would have to sit across from each other and he thanked the gods that this would be the last time he’d ever have to see the face of the alien that ruined his entire life.  
  
He growled lowly under his breath, the constant stare of Dwicky getting under his skin. He let out a small aggravated sigh before looking over at Zim. A smile smile tugging on his lips at the other’s expression. It was almost amusing how Irkens constantly put on a front of being angry and dangerous. Well, they were dangerous, but nonetheless it was still funny to Dib.  
  
They couldn’t have landed soon enough. Once the cruiser landed Zim hopped to his feet and grabbed the human by the wrist, shooting Blin and Dwicky one last glare before dragging him into the giant building. “Irk be damned I hate that stupid Blin and I hate his stupid Sklavus even more…” He spat bitterly before releasing his hold on the other. “Quickly, we must find our associates before they catch up.”  
  
Dib only nodded in response as he followed Zim through the thick crowd of aliens. He glanced around at the thousands of faces. There hadn’t been this many attendants since Zim’s battle in the Conviction Chamber. He frowned slightly, speaking quietly to the smaller male as the hurried to the waiting area for contestants. “Zim, this place is packed… Are you sure we should be doing this today..?”  
  
Zim turned his head to look back at him for a brief moment, a wide grin revealing his zipperlike teeth. “Of course Dib-Thing. The more people the better.” He returned his gaze to the front. “Do not doubt the Almighty Zim. Now hurry… I see them.”  
  
Dib looked around, noticing two other Irkens off to the side, away from most of the crowd. He noted there was one female and one male; The female having long, curly antenna and bright pink eyes, standing only a few inches shorter than Zim, while the male Irken was about half her size but twice the weight, baring the same color of eyes as his lover. He hummed in thought. _Never seen a fat Irken before_.  
  
The ex Elite grabbed his wrist once again, pulling him quickly to the others who watched them with weary eyes. “Dib, this is ex Invader Tenn,” He gestured to the female. “And ex Invader Skoodge.” He waved his hand towards the male. “Well, soon to be ex Invaders anyway.” He commented with a small smirk.  
  
Skoodge stared up the human with wide eyes while Tenn gave him an unimpressed look. “So this Sklavus knows the plan right? We only get one chance to make this work…” Tenn said quietly as she addressed Zim. “The Koirbian announcer on duty today is a close friend of mine… He has the monies stashed by the voot.” She glanced at Dib again.  
  
Dib gave Skoodge a curious look, feeling slightly awkward at his gaping mouth and wide eyes. “Erm… Hi there?” He said somewhat sheepishly, unsure what was so shocking about him. Frowning at Tenn’s lack of faith, he looked up at her. “I’m not a Sklavus anymore, and yes, I’ve been briefed multiple times on what we’re doing today. We fight, they release a Hogulus or two to spice it up, we win, get the money, get out.”  
  
Zim nodded. “Yes… it’s a brilliant plan and it _will_ work.” He shot Skoodge a annoyed look. “Stop gawking. Either address yourself or close that disgusting mouth of yours.” He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to one foot. “You have that Koirbian on standby in case anything happens yes? Zim refuses to be captured again.”  
  
Skoodge quickly shut his mouth and saluted Zim. “Yes sir! I apologize sir! It's just, well your human is so... _tall... _And f anything goes awry we have secured multiple back up plans to escape!”  
  
Zim nodded again before making his way to his and Dib’s room. “Prepare yourselves. I’m sure this will cause quite a commotion in the end.” With that he left with his human, waiting patiently for their plan to fall into action.  
  
  
  
If there was one thing Dwicky was good at it was stalking his prey. He’d been doing it since he was a teen, and it was a skill he was proud of. He grinned as he followed Zim and Dib silently through the crowded arena, chuckling to himself. He’d been keeping tabs on them both since the day he arrived at the manor and was ever so willing to hand over any information he gathered to his master. He knew they were now in some kind of twisted relationship, it was evident on the faint bruises around either of their necks they so desperately tried to cover up. He also knew they were up to something; Dib had been rather absent the last few weeks around Blin’s estate and Zim hardly showed his face during that time as well. Only if he was called on by their master or fighting battles. That was another thing he and Blin noticed. Dib no longer participated with Zim, and suddenly they were doing a two versus two match? He scoffed. There was DEFINITELY something up.  
  
Dwicky stood behind the wall just next to the three Irkens and other human, listening carefully as they spoke quietly. “I’m not a Sklavus anymore, and yes, I’ve been briefed multiple times on what we’re doing today. We fight, they release a Hogulus or two to spice it up, we win, get the money, get out.” He hummed, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.  
  
“Oh… It was only a matter of time before you two tried to escape.” He chuckled darkly and quickly made his way back to the green eyed Irken who had taken his seat in the sponsor section. He gave his signature Dwicky smile as he approached, bowing slightly as he addressed his master. “I’m glad you found your seat okay Master Blin. I did as you asked and found out something quite interesting.”  
  
Blin’s antenna visibly perked up and looked up at the beaming man. “Interesting you say?” He cooed, drumming his tri-fingered hand on the armrest of his seat as his gaze returned to the arena as it was being prepared. “And what is this information that would be so interesting to me hmm?”  
  
Dwicky took his seat next to the Irken, leaning in close as he spoke in a hushed tone. “Seems our little rats have made some friends… even one with the announcer. And they plan on using this match to escape.” He smirked and straightened in his seat. “So, what would you like me to do about the little pests?”  
  
The Irken’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “No one escapes me…” His own smirk found it’s way on his lips as he rubbed his chin in thought. “Let’s allow them to play it out a bit… Let them think it’s going the way the want.” He nodded, cackling softly. “Then we expose them, and enjoy a quadruple execution.” Green eyes flickered over to look at his Sklavus. “Grab one of the guards as soon as the match starts would you… Bring him here.”  
  
Always eager to please, Dwickly rose to his feet immediately and gave another bow. “As you wish Master Blin.” With that, the older male nearly skipped down the rows of seats, humming to himself as he made his way to security.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim rose to his feet and stretched, antenna dancing on top of his head as he stretched them out as well as their names were announced over the giant speakers. “Ready Dib-Mate?” He asked with a grin, looking at his lover with excitement.  
  
Dib wished he felt the same as the Irken; His stomach dropped as he heard the announcements began, swallowing thickly barely registering what the other asked. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down at the the giddy Irken. If this weren’t a life or death situation, Dib would bask in this rare moment of pure joy his lover was experiencing. “Yeah… Ready as I’ll ever be I guess…” He mumbled before walking over to the smaller male. Dib couldn’t help feel apprehensive. If this didn’t go right, either of both of them could be killed. The thought made his heart ache, and he gently cupped Zim’s cheeks, staring into those always intense fuchsia orbs. “Don’t you dare… Don’t you dare die you hear me?”  
  
Before Zim could protest, Dib leaned down, pulling him into a soft, passionate kiss. He felt his cheeks grow hot despite how hard he tried not to feel flustered. He placed his hands on the human’s shoulders, kissing him back slowly and just as soft before reluctantly pulling away. “I’m the bringer of death My-Dib, not the receiver.” With those final words of encouragement, Zim stepped out into the arena.  
  
The younger male followed closely behind, trying his best to avoid looking at the roaring crowd. Instead he focused his gaze on the other two Irkens who approached the center of the ring. He stood next to his lover, five feet apart from Skoodge and Tenn who seemed just as calm as the Irken standing next to him.  
  
Moments later the Koirbian walked out, standing in the space that separated the two teams and raised on of his tentacle arms speaking into the mic around his head. “Welcome guests, to the glorious planet of Yukinzaina!” He paused a moment as the crowd once again roared in excitement. “As you know, this special match is a Team versus Team battle! Last team standing wins!” He gestured to the arena as he spoke. “This special match will be a audience controlled environment!” The crowds screams grew louder with a wave a clapping mixed in. “We have three stages for this match that you lovely patrons can vote on! We have the classic floating platforms, random pits of doom, and finally,” He paused for dramatic affect, looking over the beaming faces. “Not one, not two, but THREE Hogulus to be released, threatening to tear our contestants limb from limb.” He turned to face Tenn and Skoodge, giving the audience time to settle down once more. “Now here we have two new up and comers from Irk! I present you, Team Tenn and Skoodge!” There were a few cheers and claps, most of the patrons unfamiliar with the team. He then turned around and made his way in a circle around the human and Elite. “And your favorite Human and Tallest Killer- Team Zim and Dib!” He raised his arms up as the sound of shouting and clapping became almost deafening. “I hope your bets were placed well today folks! Who will come out victorious, and who will come out in a pile of blood and guts!?” He backed off to the giant steel exit doors. “We’ll find out in three, two, one!”  
  
As the announcer psyched up the crowd, Zim carefully looked towards the signature spot Blin sat in, blood running cold as he made eye contact. Blin was standing up, a sick, twisted grin on not only his face but Dwicky’s as the human waved, the Irken taking a long drag off his cigarette. A line of guards standing behind them, maybe ten or eleven of them brandishing their weapons in clear sight for Zim to see. Blin slowly blew out a puff of smoke before mouthing silently, “I win.”  
  
Zim snapped his attention back to his human before the Koirbian started the match. “Di-” He jumped back, Tenn opening fire on the both of them immediately. He growled, cursing under his breath as he took cover, keeping a close eye on Dib making sure he remained calm and focused knowing damn well if he knew now that their mission was compromised he’d come undone at the seams. He jumped back once again as Tenn closed in on him. His eyes darted around the arena, looking for something, anything that could turn the tide around in their favor.  
  
A giant screen fell across the room, giving the audience the chance to vote. Zim sighed in relief as the first wave was the floating platforms and used his PAK legs to jump from one to the other, going higher and higher as Tenn continued to follow him, just barely missing him with each shot of her weapon she fired. “Tenn!” He called out, shooting back at her, careful to keep his balance as the platforms shifted again. “Tenn that miserable Blin! He KNOWS!” He ducked, growling as the blast from the energy gun missed by mere centimeters. “We need a new plan!”  
  
The female Irken, danced around her prey, pulling the trigger over and over as she effortlessly avoided the returning fire from the ex Elite. “What!?” She quickly scanned the crowd, immediately spotting the small army the green eyed Irken had standing behind him. She cursed under her breath as she called back out to him. “Keep up the act for now! The Hogulus were trained specifically by me for this battle! We can still use them to escape, we just need to bide our time until the time is right!” With that she began shooting at Zim once more.  
  
Dib and Skoodge weren’t as fast to react as the other two Irkens, both nearly jumping out of their skins as Tenn wasted no time attacking his mate. He quickly took off in the opposite direction of Zim, hiding behind a nearly crumbled wall near the far right side of the arena. Skoodge followed suit, firing a few shots in Dib’s directions, the blasts nowhere close to hitting him. The human fired back, his shots just as safe as the formers. He glanced up at Zim and Tenn as they scaled the platforms. He couldn’t help but sigh, speaking to the smaller Irken as the continued firing back and forth at each other. “They really don’t mess around do they?” He called out, firing a couple shots towards Skoodge’s feet.  
  
Said alien chirped and danced around the blasted before shouting back. “Tenn isn’t one for acting. Neither is Zim!” He pulled the trigger, hitting the wall the human was hiding behind. “They’re the kind of Irken who even if its a staged fight or play fight, they intend on fighting until only one is left standing!” He threw himself to the ground, just barely missing a stray shot from Tenn. “Its probably better this way, it looks more real!”  
  
Dib couldn’t help but laugh as the Irken seemed to hop and dance around like a drunkard. “Well then, what kind of Irken are you?” He asked somewhat jokingly, moving from his spot to another.  
  
“The Defective kind.” Skoodge replied. He ran for a place to cover, Zim and Tenn’s battle making it’s way to the left side of the ring, multiple stray shots coming a little too close for his comfort. As he ran, he felt his foot sink down on a small plate, eyes widening as he let out a small, startled cry as the floor beneath him opened up- a pool of acid waiting for him at the bottom. PAK legs shot out, just barely catching the ledge of the pit as his body dangled only a few feet away from certain death. “T-T-Tenn!”  
  
Zim growled as a few shots just barely missed his lover, glaring up at the female Irken as she stood on the platform just above him. “Hey! Watch where you’re shooting! I don’t need my human damaged more than he already is!” Just as he was about to jump to the next platform, the arena changed, all the platforms disappearing, leaving him and Tenn in a freefall.  
  
They both landed effortlessly enough, their PAK legs doing most of the work for them. “Damn…” Tenn muttered under her breath. “I didn’t even notice the second wave of votes coming in.” The black stalks on top of her head shot straight up as she heard a faint voice call our her name. “Skoodge!” She turned her back to the ex Elite and darted towards the gaping hole in the ground, careful not to set off any more traps as she made her way to Skoodge. “You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?” Tenn hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.  
  
Skoodge fell gracelessly on his rear, trembling slightly as he looked towards his savior. “T-thanks… I didn’t even see-”  
  
“The second wave of votes?” Tenn growled. “They know Skoodge. We continue as planned until the Hogulus emerge… Once they do we’ll redirect them to the crowd and use the commotion to escape.”  
  
The smaller Irken nodded slowly, taking in a few deep breaths. “Alright… I can do this… WE can do this.” He hopped up to his feet and dusted off his uniform. “I’m assuming Zim is aware already?”  
  
Tenn nodded before patting him on the back. “Yes, make sure the human does as well. I’m sure they won’t wait long for the next vote…” With that she took off towards Zim, resuming their well choreographed fight.  
  
Skoodge did as he was instructed, also returning to Dib, filling him in on the details of the plan. The human looked on at Zim in worry, but pushed the fear aside while he fended off Skoodge’s attacks. Just as Tenn predicted, it only took about ten minutes before the hidden traps disappeared, a low rumbling beneath their feet replacing them as three giant Hogulus stampeded out from a giant steel cage that was risen from the ground. Zim quickly returned to Dib’s side, guiding him to a safe area of the arena where Skoodge waited. Tenn clicked and hissed in her native tongue, causing the giant beasts to redirect towards the wall where Blin sat behind.  
  
Blin growled and looked behind him at the guards, yelling as loud as he could. “What are you waiting for! Shoot! Shoot!”  
  
Everything turned into chaos. Dib almost had to cover his ears, the sounds of screams and gunshots filling the air and causing his head to spin. He hardly noticed half the guards making their way down to the pit while the other half desperately tried to take down the frenzied animals that tore through the sea of panicked aliens. He blindly followed Zim who had at some point grabbed his hand, darting through the barrage of energy blasts that narrowly missed them. The Koirbian threw open the emergency exit door, wave his arms frantically in an attempt to gain their attention. Luckily, Tenn spotted him and shoved her companion in that direction, firing back at the security as the quickly descended upon them. “Start the voot!” She cried, watching Skoodge and the Koirbian made their escape. She stood by the door, taking cover as she continued to make a clear path for the others.  
  
Zim and Dib followed close behind- Zim using the four metallic legs to make a pink shield around their bodies as he also shot at their attackers, still holding onto Dib’s hand. As they approached the door, the ex Elite shoved his lover inside just as one of his PAK legs was blown clean off, causing the shield to dissipate. He cursed under his breath inches away from the exit before he felt a white hot pain hit him in his chest, sending him flying backwards. Blood pooled from his mouth, vision going blurry as he began to bleed out. He quickly held the wound with as much pressure as he could muster, throwing his head back with a pained growl. Zim looked up, hearing the faint voice of Dib call out before he felt himself being dragged across the dirt ground.  
  
Tenn had thrown up a shield of her own as she darted back into the arena, grabbing Zim by his shoulders towards the safety of the voot. Once they were passed the doors, Skoodge quickly shut them while he helped her carry Zim to the ship. “Get the monies and let’s go!” She called out, managing to get the injured Irken safely inside before the giant doors flung open, once again being fired upon. Skoodge started up the ship, their black and white friend sitting next to him as they pushed and flicked a series of buttons and switches before the voot whirred to life.  
  
Dib felt his blood run cold. One second he was holding onto Zim’s hand, the next he was standing over his bleeding body. He knew Tenn was speaking, and could feel the ship begin to move, but he couldn’t make out the words she was saying. He just stared down, watching as Tenn’s gloved hands held themselves over the wound. “DIB!” The human blinked, slowly moving his gaze to the female. “I said grab the medical kit in your bag! For Irk’s sake he’s bleeding out!”  
  
His legs felt like they were made of jelly as he stumbled over to the bags strewn about the floor of the voot. His hands continued to shake violently as he dug through the layers of clothes and bottles of soaps. He finally managed to feel the metal box and pulled it out, walking back to the cot where Zim lay. Handing it over to Tenn, he replaced her hands with his over the wound. “You stupid fucking idiot…” He said, voice cracking as he tried to keep a calm composure. “You said you weren’t going to die.”  
  
Zim’s breathing was becoming shallow. He barely managed to crack open his eyes and look up towards the direction the voice came from. His gaze fell upon Dib; His face was drained of what little color it had aside from the redness under his eyes as tears began to stream down his cheeks. A small smirk tugged on jade lips, weakly placing his hand over the human’s as he spoke. “I told you…. Zi… Zim does the… Killing… not… th-the killed…” He hissed as Tenn raised up his shirt, pouring the same pink goop over his wound that he had used on Dib. Zim clenched jaw tightly as she began stitching the torn flesh, speaking through bared teeth. “Why… You looking at Zim like that…” He breathed out, closing his eyes once again. “It’s… almost like… Yo-you… Love me…” The Irken mumbled, unable to keep himself conscious anymore.  
  
Nearly an hour passed before Tenn pulled away, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist. “That’s the best I can do until we reach our safehouse on Vort. We’ll take him to a trusted scientist and hide there in his labs until we can secure another ship.” She stood up, rinsing her hands off in a small bowl of liquid, glancing up at the human. “He’ll live, don’t you worry about that…” She looked back down at Zim, not wanting to upset Dib further about the large amount of blood he lost. “He’s been through worse. He’ll sleep it off and be up and walking in no time.” With that she left him alone with his mate.  
  
Dib sat down on one of the cushioned chairs that lined the wall of the voot, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping Irken. He thought back to what Zim had said earlier, that word he had mentioned. Love. He had read about it a few times in some stories books that old messenger used to sneak in, but he never understood what it was. It was never talked about in depths in those stories. But if love was the pain in his heart as he watched Zim’s chest rise and fall in an unsteady rhythm, or the way it beat faster when he saw him smile, or the feeling of wanting to constantly please him, in more ways than one, or the way he felt at ease when Zim was near, then yes. Dib supposed that he did in fact,_love_ Zim.


	14. Chapter 14

The trip to Vort was a long one, taking a little over a week to get there. In that time Dib hardly moved from the side of Zim’s cot as the said Irken still slept in a comatose like state. He had learned the Koirbian’s name was Rizlie and before taking the job on Yukinzaina he was a technician on his home planet, Koirbiis. Tenn and him had developed somewhat of a friendship as she spent a few months in his shop, assisting him with the building of her voot and odd jobs for him here and there. He was one of the only aliens that she’d allow to even touch her ship, let alone repair it. His race was a favorite at the Battle Arena for their skin colors, and easily managed to find employment on request of Tenn for the mission. Like everyone on the ship, Rizlie couldn’t wait to see the Tallest fall. He at one point had a family, but thanks to Red and Purple demanding they supply more than sixty percent of their resources for the ever growing armada. One night while he worked late in his shop, an unknown burglar stumbled upon his home and slaughtered his mate and five children.

Skoodge had been on the brunt of endless torment and mockery since his hatch day. His height and weight were the constant source of amusement for the Tallest and the Armada. He tried his best to live up to the name Invader, even capturing a planet for his leaders in the process it was to his knowledge it would be used as just an embassy for galactic conquest, but he later found out they planned on erasing his existence along with the entire planet in an organic sweep. His size ended helping him survive underground where a couple thousand residents from the planet took shelter. Skoodge eventually managed to help the remaining aliens off the planet and made sure they got to Earth safely where they could relocate to a planet outside of Irk’s control. It didn’t make up for the deaths of millions the armada inflicted upon the planet, and Skoodge mourned over that fact every day since.

Tenn had made her base on the planet Meekrob, which wasn’t too far away from Koirbiis. Although her title was Invader, she actually was sent there as a scout, required to send information about the planets residents and evaluate their potential usefulness to the empire. She was only there for a couple of weeks before realizing the Meekrob themselves were beings made up of pure energy, and it was impossible for Tenn and her SIR unit to successfully blend in. Her SIR unit was destroyed once she was discovered and was captured, forced to months of hard labor. It was actually Zim and Skoodge who infiltrated their planet and rescued her, unleashing hundreds of malfunctioning SIR units onto the populous as a distraction to safely make their escape. If it weren’t for Skoodge practically begging for the Elite to help to avoid a now obvious excuse for the Empire to declare war on the unsuspecting species, Tenn would have died on that planet. They took her to Koirbiis and had Rizlie build her a new voot, Skoodge staying with her while Zim returned to the Massive for his next assignment.

Dib also learned there were a few other Irkens, Vortians, Meekrob, Screwheads as well as a few other races on Earth, undercover and disguised as humans as they waited for the rest of the group to to join the resistance. As far as Tenn and Skoodge were aware, there were quite a few willing to join the rebellion, even a few planets offering their support. He tried to listen to the other three talk as often as he could, trying to take his mind off of the fear nagging in the back of his mind about Zim. He knew the wound was serious, and what little supplies they had wasn’t enough to wake him up. Tenn tried reassuring him that with injuries like that, the PAK shuts the body down to focus all of its energy into healing, but that still didn't rid him of the gut wrenching filling that Zim would never wake up.

“Hey, human.” Tenn’s voice called out from the pilot's seat. Dib looked up, giving her a blank stare in reply. “We’re getting close to Vort. Make sure your stuff is packed and ready to go. Once we pull Zim away from my ships charging cables we’re only going to have ten minutes to get him inside and hooked back up.” She returned her gaze to the endless stream of stars, a small, blue planet beginning to come into view.

The human silently gathered up his and his partner’s belongings and pulled the straps over his shoulders. He stared down at the Irken on the cot, stroking back his antenna while he braced himself for the landing. Tenn hit a switch above her head, disguising the voot as a delivery vessel before hitting the planets atmosphere. Using his free hand, Dib gripped the cot tightly as the ship began to shake violently. He looked back towards the windshield and couldn’t help but stare at the planet in awe. It was a light blue planet that had two moons and one sun. As they got closer to the ground, he could make out beautiful, round buildings that ranged from whites, blues and purples. The bigger buildings were obviously made for work or shopping, while the smaller ones seemed to be housing. The Vortian’s resembled much of the buildings, their skin colors different between the three shades.

He swallowed thickly as they hovered over a medium sized, white/grey domed building. The roof opened up, allowing Tenn to land on the inside of the structure. The inside looked almost like an attic, boxes piled in the corner of the room with an elevator on the other end, an ominous purple glow emitting from it. Dib gently scooped the Irken up in his arms while Skoodge unhooked the cables that were attached to his PAK. “Skidge should be waiting for us in the labs below. I’ll take you there while Tenn and Rizlie finish up here.”

“Y-yeah… Just tell me what to do.” Dib replied, unable to hide the uneasiness in his voice as he followed the tiny Invader to the elevator. He held Zim close to his chest as the descended to the bowels of the building. The human began to tap his foot impatiently as precious minutes passed before the doors finally slid open. His eyes fell upon a Vortian standing next to what looked like an operating table, skin a soft shade of lavender with salmon colored eyes.

The Vortian glanced up as the three approached, stepping aside while he motioned to the table. “Lay him there.” He said, his voice surprisingly deep for his size. Vortians didn’t seem that much shorter than the Irkens Dib noted. The mysterious stranger pushed a cart over to the table while Dib set Zim gently down on his back, hooking a series of cables up to his PAK. “Remove his bandages, I need to access the damage this idiot has done.”

The human once again did as he was told, frowning slightly. “What’s your problem?” He growled, carefully cutting off the cloth around the Irken’s chest.

“This is Skidge, a renowned scientist here on Vort and Irk.” Skoodge peeped, stepping between the human and Vortian. “He’s been helping our people build weapons and upgrades for our vessels for a number of years now. Him and Zim go waaaaay back.” The tiny Invader nodded to himself.

Dib continued to frown. Something about this guy seemed, <i>off</i> to him. “Go way back huh… I’m sure I’ll love this story.” He groaned before looking back down at Zim. He watched as Skidge inspected the wound before he pulled down a flat screen with handles on the side that was attached to a flexible rod attached to the ceiling. The Vortian hovered the device over the sewn up hole on his chest, taping his claws against the screen a few times before pulling it away.

“Oh yeah! Before Zim became an Elite he worked with Skidge here for quite a few years designing super weapons for the armada. They even broke into a prison just to-”

“Enough Skoodge.” Skidge hissed, pushing the screen back up towards the wall before walking over to his computer that was stationed just a few feet away. “I need to concentrate.” Another frown found its way onto Dib’s lips; It was obvious the purple skinned alien was hiding something. Skidge grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully began cutting through the stitches. “I suggest you both leave now.” He looked up at the human, eyes narrowing slightly. “I’m sure you don’t want to see his organs strewn out across my table, do you.” It wasn’t a question, almost a demand as the Vortian went back to cutting.

Dib quickly looked away as fresh pink blood oozed from the gaping hole in Zim’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” He stated, sitting down at the computer while he kept a close eye on the two. He crossed one leg over the other, twirling his thumbs around one another. Despite the growing resentment he was harboring for the Vortian he couldn’t help but ask in a small, worried voice. “Is… Zim going to be alright…?”

There was a long pause while Skidge cut through the last of the wires that kept the singed skin together, the sound of the metal scissors clanking onto the table startling the human a bit. “In short, yes.” His low voice rang out. “I was briefed on what happened, how this occurred. If he hadn’t have turned around, he’d be dead. It would have hit his PAK and after that there’s nothing I or anyone else can do. He’s extremely lucky.” Skidge walked over to the cart and grabbed a pair of tongs, picking the scissors back up as he began cutting off the already dead flesh inside and out. “The blast didn’t go all the way through his organs, which is promising. He has a few broken ribs, on top of internal bleeding. I’m surprised his PAK kept him alive this long without proper treatment.”

The human stared in silence as he watched the Vortian rip the Irken apart. A sense of guilt hitting him in the gut. What if it was his fault? If Zim hadn’t tried to keep him safe, none of this would have happened. He clenched his fists tightly, knuckles turning white. Hours passed, the sound of silence mixed with the clanking of steel and the squishing and flopping of Zim’s insides was beginning to make Dib sick. He felt lightheaded and wanted to stand up to check on his mate, but he feared that if he tried that his legs would give out beneath him.

Just when he began to feel the bile rise in the back of, Skidge spoke. “There, that should do it.” He wiped the sweat on his forehead before scratching the base of one of his horns. “I would fix his PAK leg but,” He chuckled softly, walking over to what appeared to be a sink and began washing his hands. “I’m not in the mood to be yelled at for messing with it.” Once he cleaned himself up, he looked at Dib, gesturing at the Irken on the table. “Skoodge will show you to the spare bedroom. Take Zim there. I’m sure he’ll be waking up anytime now.”

Dib slowly stood up, making his way metal table, gently scooping Zim up in his arms while Skidge disconnected the cables from his PAK. Honey colored eyes looked down at the Irken’s almost peaceful face, letting out a small sigh as he followed the tiny Invader to the room. He gently placed Zim on his back and thanked Skoodge before closing the door. He felt so drained. The human rubbed his hands over his face, the lack of sleep over the duration of his time on the voot finally hit him. Carefully, he laid down next to Zim and stroked back his antenna. He watched as the ex Elite’s eyelids seemed to twitch in response. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as a quiet purr bubbled up in Zim’s throat. _Thank the gods.._. In the first time in nearly a week, Dib allowed his eyes to flutter shut and sleep to take ahold of him.

It first began with an tickle, then an itch. Zim struggled to force his eyes open as the pain relievers administered from his PAK was still flowing strong in his bloodstream. Black, leathery stalks twtiched atop his head. Zim glanced to the left and was surprised to be met with Dib’s sleeping face, his scythe-lock bouncing ever so slightly over his antenna while he breathed. The feelers twitched again and ever so slightly the Irken moved his head away until he could no longer feel the hairs dance across his head. Zim stared at the human for a while, noting the dark heavy circles under his eyes. Letting out a small sigh he looked around the unfamiliar room in slight confusion while he tried sort out the blurred memories of the arena. He tried to sit up, pain immediately shooting through his body. Managing to push himself into a sitting position, Zim let out pained grunt and inspected the bandages across his abdomen and chest.

He remembered running with Dib and feeling his PAK leg get destroyed. He pushed Dib through the doors and turned around to attempt to fend off some of the attackers to buy some time for the others to get to safety, and took a blast right above his spooch. Zim frowned, placing a hand over the wound._ What a stupid mistake… worse than a smeet_... He thought for a moment before shaking his head. No, if he hadn’t turned around… He wouldn’t have survived his PAK getting destroyed.

Zim slowly began to swing his legs over the side of the bed, one hand planted firmly on his chest, the other gripping the headboard. He let out another small, pained noise despite his best efforts to remain quite. Irkens weren’t supposed to feel pain. Irkens weren’t supposed to feel at all. He supposed that didn’t matter anymore anyway, seeing as the human was the only one in the room, and he was beyond knocked out. Zim looked around the room once more as the drugs began to wear off, clearing his mind a little. They were in a very small room, cables lining the ceilings and walls. The bed was hardly a bed at all; It was no better than laying on a rock. The room was a faded grey blue and the nightstand next to the bed held a few of Dib’s sanitary items and a clean outfit. Zim shuddered, realizing he had been stripped down completely. Whether this was before or after his apparent surgery was lost on him, and he snarled at the idea of a stranger seeing him nude.

He smacked his lips. They were dry and felt cracked and he desperately needed a drink. And food. His stomach felt like it was eating itself which caused the Irken to nearly gag. Zim looked back to make sure Dib was still asleep, not wanting to wake him up as it seemed he really could use some rest. Zim wondered how the human reacted after the whole ordeal. He vaguely recalled the look of horror on his face once they were inside Tenn’s voot. There was something else mixed in, and he remembered joking about the younger male being in love with him. The thought of Dib actually holding that level of affection made his spooch flop. No one had ever had any feelings for Zim other than contempt, well, maybe a few aliens tolerated him, but nevertheless it was an odd thought. What if Dib did love him? Did Dib even know what love was. Zim was familiar with the term himself, he had seen it in many different races, even some Irkens like Skoodge. Defective Irkens that is. So what did that make Zim? Obviously he wasn’t defective. He was ever loyal to his Empire and race. And the Tallest. The real Tallest anyway. Red and Purple were frauds, running their beautiful race into the brink of an all out war the likes their people have never seen. But even still he felt _something_ for Dib. He felt anger, annoyance, but he also felt pride in the human. He felt protective and possessive, and he was obviously attracted to him enough to hold him to the highest honor of affection just below his Tallest. He chose him as a mate, which was rare in itself for an Irken.

But mates were more of a pairing of lust than real affection. Those inconvenient feelings died with Tallest Miyuki, Tallest Spork directing not only the Control Brains but the entire race towards a militant way of life. Feelings other than dominance and hate and pride for the empire were frowned upon. And when Red and Purple came to power anyone who did have more than that were deemed defective. Yet here Zim was, fighting in a constant internal war as he found himself actually caring for Dib. He wanted to fight him, punch him, kick him, claw him. He wanted so badly to hate him and just be rid of the confusion… But he couldn’t. He wanted to be near him. He wanted Dib to stroke back his antenna to lull him to sleep at night, to hold him, dominate him, or be dominated. He wanted to continue watching him grow into a stronger and better version of himself, all the while standing by Dib’s side, helping guide him along. He wanted to feel those lips against his and to be lost in the world of bliss and desire. But most importantly, he wanted _Dib._ He wanted the human all to himself and to let the universe know that he belonged to Zim and Zim alone.

_Irken’s weren’t supposed to feel._

Zim shook his head, deciding it was better to focus his attention on filling his belly with something hot and delicious. He furrowed his nonexistent brows and pushed himself off the bed, his legs giving out almost immediately. Throwing out both hands, the Irken managed to catch himself on the nightstand and knocked over the bottles of soap and spare clothes. Slow, uneven pants left his lips as white hot pain erupted throughout his body. He gritted his teeth. Gods how he felt pathetic.

Dib rarely dreamt, and tonight was no exception. For the most part he was a pretty light sleeper. But going almost a whole week with less than ten hours of sleep really did a number on a person. Once he knew Zim was stable and expected to wake sometime soon, he felt an enormous weight lifted off of his shoulders. It felt like he could breathe again. Dib couldn’t help but to scootch himself as close to the Irken as possible to make sure when he did stir from his comatose state, he would wake up too. He knew how stubborn the fool was and would probably try and walk as soon as his eyes opened. And he was right.

Golden irises darted around the room as the small commotion made by Zim jolted him back into reality. He shot up from the bed and onto his feet as panic set in. “Wha-!? Zim!” He rushed over hunched over Irken and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. “What in the seven hells do you think you’re doing?” He tried to calm his voice down. It didn’t take a genius to know that raising your voice to an Irken was the last thing you wanted to do. Especially one as touchy as Zim.

Zim’s eyes narrowed as he heard the Dib awaken with a start, clenching the nightstand tightly and causing his knuckles to turn a pale shade of green. His shoulders tensed as the human put gentle hands on them, letting out an irritated snarl as he refused to look back at him. “I’m hungry… And require something to drink. Now let me go.”

Dib rolled his eyes. Sometimes Zim really, really pissed him off. He let out a slow sigh, calming his nerves down once again and carefully removing the jade hands off of the steel table. “Look, just- just let me help okay? You’re already starting to bleed through your bandages, which means the stitches popped off. I’ll get what you whatever food you want, as long as this planet has it… And I’ll grab that Skidge guy and have him come fix your stitches. If you don’t you’re just going to bleed out again and have to suffer recovering for a longer period of time.”

Zim’s frown worsened, but- the Dib had a point, as much as he hated to admit that to himself, and he certainly wasn’t about to admit it to Dib. If there was one thing he hated more than his Tallest, it was being vulnerable and weak. But he wasn’t about to give up control of the situation without making it seem like this was all his idea. “Yes… You slaving for Zim does sound more appealing than starving to death.” He blinked slowly. Wait, did he say-

“Skidge? We’re at Skidge’s?”

Zim finally looked back at his partner, expression full of surprise and, if Dib caught it right, excitement. This caused a rush of jealousy to course through Dib’s veins. He felt his face twitch in aggravation but forced himself to keep a neutral expression. “Yes, we’re on Vort. Tenn and Skoodge are finding us a new ship while Skidge was busy fixing you.” He suddenly recalled the conversation between him and Skoodge and something that Skidge was hiding about him and Zim’s relationship.

The Irken hummed and nodded, surprisingly letting Dib sit him back in bed. “Well this is, an unexpected turn… But I suppose if Zim were to trust anyone with his, repairs, than Skidge is an optimal candidate.” He nodded to himself and slowly leaned back against the headboard, careful not to rip anymore stitches. When he finally looked back at Dib, he was taken aback by the bitter expression on his face. “What?”

Dib hadn’t even realized he was scowling until the Irken was giving him a somewhat concerned look. He quickly averted his gaze and started to the door. “Just don’t get up again…” He grumbled. “I’ll be back soon.” With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Magenta eyes slowly blinked, confusion riddled over Zim’s face. “Hey wait! I didn’t tell you what I desire to snack on!”

Nearly stomping out of the room, Dib let out a frustrated growl. He knew he was acting like a smeet, but he couldn’t help the jealousy taking over him. Just what happened between those two? Zim doesn’t care about anyone but himself, well he cared about the human too… But that's besides the point. The Irken doesn’t get excited to see others, he prefers to stay far away from them as possible! But seeing his eyes light up at the sound of Skidge, it really, really-

“Pisses me off.” Dib growled, making his way back into he labs where Skoodge and Skidge were. They appeared to be going over their plans once they arrived on Earth. It looked like the Vortian would be joining them. The human stopped and listened for a few moments, forcing his frown off of his face before he approached the two aliens. “Zim’s awake…” His voice rang out through the labs as he looked at the startled Vortian. “He opened his stitches.” Dib turned his attention to Skoodge. “Hey, do you know where I can find something for him to eat and drink?”

Skoodge once again stared up at the human in awe of his height before he registered the question. “Oh yeah, I guess he would be starving about now.” The small Invader nodded to himself, walking towards the elevator. “This will probably be your only chance to see Vort once we get to Earth… It’ll probably be your only chance to see any planet after that honestly.” He said solemnly. “So I’ll take you around the markets and help you pick a few things out. We need supplies for the trip anyway.”

Dib followed him in silence, shooting Skidge a quick glance as he did. Gods he really wanted to know what was up between those two. He figured he’d get an answer sooner or later, probably sooner if he could get it out of Skoodge. He nodded to himself and followed the Irken out of the lab and onto the streets of Vort.

Skidge watched the human leave with a somewhat amused look. “Zim sure knows how to pick em huh…?” He quietly mumbled to himself before grabbing the medical supplies and making his way to the room. Said Irken was still sitting in the bed, already tearing off the bandages around his chest. “You can’t even wait five minutes before trying to do that yourself?” Skidge commented, giving Zim a small smirk. “Glad to see some things never change.” He placed the medical box on the nightstand before shooing gloved hands away. “Stop before you tear even more.”

Zim hardly looked up when the Vortian walked in, and huffed with an aggravated pout, letting his hands go limp at his sides. “Looks like you’re doing well for yourself… Ya know. Since we broke out of that horrible prison.” He glanced at the other’s arm, seeing the faint tattoo on his skin. 777. Zim took in a sharp breath as Skidge wasted no time in cleaning and stitching the wound. “Nngg-! S-stop you idiot!” Jade hands darted out to smack away Skidge’s, hissing in irritation. “I wasn’t ready!”

Skidge sighed and pulled back, giving the Irken a few moments to collect himself before getting back at the task at hand. “Yes… I was doing pretty well for myself. Got myself a nice little house, a steady, SAFE job.” He glanced up at Zim’s face, giving him a small smirk. “But you just had to come and drag me away from all that didn’t you?” The Vortian shrugged before finishing the stitching and set his tools down on the nightstand next to the bed. “But I suppose if it’s to bring down the Tallest, I don’t really mind giving this all up again…” His voice grew somewhat soft as he spoke the last sentence, his gaze distant as he stared down at his arm.

Taking in a sharp breath as Skidge went back to closing his wound, Zim squeezed his eyes shut. It was odd, seeing as he could operate on himself without batting an eye, but watching someone else tug and stab away at his flesh made his skin crawl and insides queasy. He slowly opened them as the other began to speak, a small frown finding its way across his lips. “I’m not the one who decided to come here.” Zim huffed, looking away. “Anyway… The human… did he seem, erm, uninjured?” Mentally he cursed himself for being unable to hide the hint of concern that lingered in his voice.

Salmon colored eyes flickered up to meet Zim’s gaze, inwardly frowning at the obvious way the Irken cared for Dib but keeping his expression somewhat neutral. “Physically, I suppose he’s fine. Though he could use a little more sleep. But he seems to be somewhat hostile towards me.” He shrugged and stood up to stretch, letting out a small sigh as several joints gave a series of audible pops. “Or jealous. Skoodge can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life.”

Zim frowned once again. “That Skoodge… I’ll make sure he pays for this once I’m able to move on my own.” He rubbed his temples in aggravation and a quiet huff escaped his lips. “Whatever… I suppose the Dib-Stink was going to find out sooner or later, though I would have preferred later- never even. It’s not like it was ever anything serious to begin with.”

The Vortian’s eyes narrowed slightly at the comment and slowly made his way to the door. “Yeah… Not serious.” His voice lowered as he said this, slamming his hand on the panel on the wall a little harder than he needed too. “I have work to do. Don’t make me come back in here for something stupid again eh?” With that, he hurried out of the room, leaving Zim alone.

Antenna flattened, Zim glared at the door as Skidge left. “What on Irk is going on..?”

“So yeah, they ended up going on a mission together. A prison breakout or something and when they came back they were… Different.” Skoodge casually spoke, doing his best to keep up with the humans large strides as they walked around the town square. “It was kinda obvious after a while they were an item. I honestly don’t know why they ended up not working out.”

Normally, Dib would be jumping up and down with joy to get a chance to explore a new, alien world, but the more the small Irken talked, the more his blood boiled with rage. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t slightly embarrassed he was acting this way since he never really acted or felt this way before. Logically, there shouldn’t be any reason why he should feel angry and jealous, but it started to consume him. Thinking that someone else was treated the same way he was by Zim hurt. And Skoodge definitely wasn’t helping. He shot said Irken a glare at his last comment and growled under his breath.

Skoodge tensed and stammered. “N-not that it’s a bad thing they split! It’s good! Yeah! Because then he wouldn’t be with you. And h-honestly if you ask me, he seems waaaaay happier with you than he ever was with Skidge! It’s obvious Zim really really loves you!”

Dib felt his cheeks grow hot. Love? Irkens weren’t capable of love… Were they? Zim at least knew what it was since he teased Dib for having those same feelings for him- but did that mean that Zim also loved him back? He looked back down at Skoodge, narrowing his eyes slightly. “It’s not funny to joke about that Skoodge… Zim doesn’t love anyone but himself. No Irken does.” He practically spat the words out. There’s no way the ex-Elite could reciprocate the human’s feelings…

“Well that’s not entirely true… It’s rare, but Irkens are capable of falling in love and choosing mates. Life long mates anyway. It’s not uncommon for us to have flings, relationships that aren’t serious. It’s more of a physical relationship than anything…” He licked his lips, choosing his words carefully. “I know… that Skidge and Zim never… You know. That’s honestly probably why they ended up going their separate ways. But with you…” His chartreuse cheeks burned as he thought about the two and quickly diverted the conversation away from that specific topic. “ He’s overprotective. Super overprotective. Like the way we are with our tallest. He’s always talking about you- mostly complaining but it’s all empty words. An act. I see the way he watches you, the way he interacts with you… Which is why I'm sure he loves you… We aren’t supposed to hold anyone as high as our leaders and he obviously holds you just as high if not higher…”

“And how do you know that?” Dib asked curiously, mindlessly eyeing down the market stalls, picking up random items and looking them over before setting the back down. “You talk like you’ve felt that way with someone.”

Skoodge twirled his thumbs around each other, worrying his bottom lip. “Well, I have… Frankly I still do… but-” His voice trailed off, letting out a small sigh. “Irkens who end up having these kinds of feelings- We’re defective.” The last bit came out in a quiet, defeated voice, antenna going limp against his scalp. “We aren’t _suppposed_ to feel these things but some of us do, and the Control Brains label us as defective and we’re killed off… Not only that but it’s degrading to be called that, let alone live with that for the rest of your life. Zim… Probably doesn’t even realize it himself just how deep he feels for you, or if he does he’s doing all he can to fight it…”

Dib fell silent as he listened intently to the words the Irken next to him was saying, eyes widening slightly. He heard Blin talk of defectives and even Zim has mentioned his disgust with them, but to think that Zim himself could be one was- well it explained a lot… Like why his attitude constantly shifted. One minute he was cold and reserved, the next he was crawling into Dib’s bed and taking whatever affection the human had to offer. Or why he constantly tried starting arguments just to end them with a simple hug or kiss or how quick he was to avoid answering the human when questioned about what they are and what Dib is to him. Dib let out a small sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I suppose bringing up the subject won’t get me anywhere… And I’ll just have to wait until he accepts his feelings…” He looked down at Skoodge. “Is it really so bad to be defective? I mean it’s not like having feelings or caring for someone other than yourself is a bad thing.”

Skoodge shrugged and began looking over the strange food in one of the stalls as he started gathering supplies for their trip, eyeballing different fruits and snacks. “Depends on who you ask I suppose. Some defective Irkens live normal lives outside the empire… Like me. But others, they don’t. Being defective is more than just feeling things you aren’t supposed to feel. We have billions of codes in our PAK’s that tell us who we are, what to do, and who we serve as well as other things. Being defective means that certain codes somewhere, somehow down the line became corrupted, which hinders us from following the Tallest and Control Brains blindly without question, feeling, thinking and doing whatever they say when they say it. Sometimes those corruptions are superficial and most Irkens live their lives without even knowing. Sometimes, like with me and probably Zim, it makes us question our empire and we make our own choices based off what we want and feel. But then there are those whose corruption are too much- they can’t function or live and slip into an everlasting nightmare of madness. We need our PAK’s to survive. We need those codes to be correct so the machinery can continue to keep our bodies and minds functioning…” Skoodge handed the merchant change before making his way to the next stall. “I’ve tinkered with my PAK enough I got rid of nonessential codes so I can live without the fear of the corrupted data completely destroying me from the inside out… Eventually Zim will have to as well.” He glanced up at Dib and smiled, handing him the bag before picking out more items.

Worry washed over Dib as he contemplated Zim’s seemingly inevitable future. Is Zim truly defective? If he was should Dib even bring up the subject or wait until Zim realized it himself? If Zim couldn’t handle the fact that there’s something wrong with his PAK would he become another statistic and go insane? He gripped the bag tightly in his hand as he stared at the ground, thoughts quickly becoming cloudy with a hundred ‘what if’ scenarios. “Is- If he’s defective… Am I the reason for that..?” He asked Skoodge quietly, unable to bring himself to look at the Invader.

Skoodge gave Dib a quick glance before filling up another bag and handing it to him. “I wouldn’t worry about it Dib… You don’t randomly become a defect. It happens from the moment the PAK is created. In all honesty, there’s more defective Irkens than there are ‘perfect’ ones. When Zim realizes he is,” He gave the human a reassuring smile. “He’ll have you by his side. Sure he might be upset but you’re his mate. The one he’s chosen for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t let those codes corrupt more data and risk dying over it. He’ll be fine.”

Dib slowly nodded, taking in a small breath before following Skoodge to the next stall. “Speaking of Zim…” He rolled his eyes with a sigh. “He wanted something to eat. I’m not even going to pretend I know what any of this stuff around here is, so can I trust you to pick something out that’ll get him off my back?”

Skoodge laughed lightly as he continued to shop. “Yeah, yeah. I know what Zim will eat and enjoy from here. Just tell him you picked it out.” He said, giving the human a playful wink. “Trust me.”

Zim groaned, staring at the door with a scowl. Nearly three hours had passed since Dib stormed out and Skidge left him alone. He was used to spending most of his time alone. He always had. But despite his best efforts to deny the sickening feeling in the pit of his spooch, he felt lonely. The Irken hated the fact that he had grown so accustomed to Dib’s presence over the years and he hated just how much he wanted the human to come back. Even if they went several hours or days without speaking Dib’s company filled whatever void unspoken words left and Zim found comfort just being near him. He sighed, looking away from the door and focused his gaze on his bandaged torso.

The pain had long since faded, replaced by a dull ache, though the wound itself was still tender to the touch. The longer he sat alone in the room the more he tried to remember what Dib had been saying while he lay unconscious. His non-existent brow furrowed the harder he thought. It seemed like something important had been said between them… more than once. Whether it was the Dib human or, much to Zim' s dismay, himself, he couldn't recall. Maybe nothing really had been said and he simply imagined the whole thing. He nodded to himself. Yes. He had a tendency to over imagine and this was one of those times.

But why could he vividly remember his human hunched over him- tears steadily streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed like a little smeet? The thought of Dib making that face caused Zim' s spooch to tighten. While it was somewhat flattering to have someone look at him with such raw emotions like that the Irken never wanted to make Dib feel like that again. The mere thought caused pain in his own chest, a grimace settling on his face. (Did he tell the human he loved him? Or did the human confess to him?) He felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought and quickly shook his head. No. Irken's don't feel love.

Irkens don't feel anything.

Yet here he was, thinking more and more about what may or may not have been said and getting himself flustered. Zim sighed, petting back his antenna with a frustrated groan.

Dib looked down at the brown bag filled with- well he wasn't quite sure what the contents actually were. Skoodge had taken the liberty to pick out mulitple forms of food and drinks for the injured Irken and honestly, Dib wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he was carrying in his arms. He was pretty sure something in there was squirming and alive and he'd be lying if he said it didn't make his skin crawl.

As he approached the door, a wave of hesitation filled him. Since Zim woke up, he'd been nothing but short and curt with him. He honestly hated himself for it- acting like such a child over unjustified jealousy. Dib had been briefly filled in on Skidge's role in Zim's past. They were colleagues and somewhat friends. They went on some kind of mission to infiltrate a high security prison to break out Skoodge. (As unlikely as that seemed.) Something happened between them, only Zim and Skidge knew what that was to be exact… thinking about that bothered Dib to no end… obviously Zim had a past before meeting him… But he had just assumed that he had been the Irkens first- well anything.

Dib shook his head with a heavy sigh. Why should any of that matter anyway? No matter his past Zim was with him now and he was pretty sure he loved that stupid little insect… and he was pretty sure Zim loved him back. Looking back down at the (oh God's something is moving in there isn't it?) bag and took in a deep breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed Zim and Skidge an apology.

He knocked once before opening up the door, carefully closing it behind him before shooting the annoyed ex-Elite a small smile. "Hey… sorry it took so long. Skoodge likes to-"

"Take his time doing ANYTHING? Yes, yes… I'm aware." He outstretched his slender arms making a "gimme" motion with his hands as he eyeballs the brown sack. "Zim demands the foodening."

Dib rolled his eyes, a small smile still tugging on the corner of his lips as he approached the bed. Setting the bag on the nightstand he looked down at the nearly drooling mess that was Zim. "Well you seem to be feeling better hmm?" The human grabbed a nearby chair and drug it over to the side of the bed, nearly collapsing onto it with a small sigh. "... I'm still angry with you, ya know?" He said, his voice unusually quiet.

Just as he began reaching for the bag, the Irken hesitated as Dib spoke, eyeing him curiously before letting out a sigh of his own and letting his arms drop back onto his lap. "Well… Get on with your squabbles. I'd prefer you yell at me now before I sort through whatever it is you brought." He nodded to himself. "And make it quick before it gets cold."

The human stared at Zim for a long moment before letting out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah you're feeling better all right." He leaned back in his chair, smile faltering as memories of the Arena came flooding back into his mind. "You promised me you'd be careful and not die…"

"And I fulfilled that promise. Here I am. Alive and well."

"I'm being serious here Zim! You almost didn't make it! Even Tenn said your PAK should have shut down with the amount of blood you lost! Do you have… Any idea what that was like!?" He was yelling now, but Dib couldn't help it as a myriad of emotions began to wash over him. "It took a week to get here! A-and you wouldn't wake up! Your breathing would stop! We had to perform CPR multiple times! You promised me you'd play it safe! You promised me earth! You're supposed to stay by my side always! Don't you get that!? I was fucking scared Zim! I was scared of you going somewhere I couldn't reach and you'd leave me all alone!" Dib mentally cursed himself, feeling fresh tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Zim watched him silently, unable to contain the shocked expression on his face as Dib went into another one of his tirades. His spooch flopped hard in his chest. There was that face again- that helpless and anguished face he never wanted the human to make again. Without realizing it himself, the Irken snatched Dib's hands away from his eyes before pulling him roughly onto the bed.

Whatever protests the younger male was about to yell quickly died in his throat as those jade lips captured his own. Golden irises widened before slipping shut, cupping Zim's face with both hands as he kissed back in a desperate, frenzied moment. Zim allowed their lips to linger together for a few more moments before pulling away to stare at the human, hiss own face betraying him as he held Dib in his stare, face twisting in emotions the human rarely, if ever seen. "... Stop talking such nonsense…" He took the others lips in his own once more. "I'm here… I'm alive...there's no need to be afraid. I told you Dib-Mate… I. Cannot. Be. Killed." Naked tri-fingered hands curled themselves in the fabric of the younger male's shirt, pulling him back in final kiss.

Dib placed his own hands over the Irkens while he leaned into the kiss, feeling a wave of warmth wash over his body. Sometimes he hated just how easy it was for the smaller male to derail any doubts or fears that ran throughout his mind at a thousand miles an hour, even though nine out of ten times he's the same reason Dib has those thoughts to begin with. With his eyes still closed he shifted on the bed, wrapping one arm around Zim's slender waist- careful to avoid his wound as he pulled him flush against his own chest. He drapes his free arm over the ex-Elites shoulder, using his fingers to ghost up those black, leathery stalks. The human grinned against Zim's lips as a shudder ripples through his spine.

Dib always loved toying with Zim's antenna. It always seemed to soothe said Irken, as it was right now. They broke their kiss, Zim instead placing his forehead on his mates shoulder, a small sigh slipping past his lips as his own eyes fluttered shut. Normally he would fuss and throw the Dib away from him when he sensed his hand anywhere near his antenna but right now Zim didn't have the energy nor did he really care. He felt his body go lax against the other's as he leaned into the gentle touches, whether he was aware of it or not was anyone's guess. Despite his best efforts to stay silent, a low purr bubbled up in the back of his throat as Dib slid his fingers up the base of one of the stalls to the tip. He gently rubbed it between his thumb, index and middle fingers while he rested his chin in between both feelers.

An air of calm filled the space between the two of them. Dib bringing his fingers up and down his antenna slowly with Zim purring and eagerly leaning into each touch the other was all too happy to provide. A shiver rippled through his slender frame as Zim became aware that he was still fully undressed beneath the thin blanket. He felt the human pull him even closer, wrapping the blanket around the Irkens shoulders. "...Your clothes… They got ruined." Letting out a nervous laugh, Dib closed his eyes as Zim only gave a quiet grunt in response. "Your food's gonna get cold ya know…?" Another grunt, the Irken making no effort to move as the human continues to massage his antenna.

As much as he would have liked to just sit there and hold Zim while forgetting all the plans, scheming and responsibilities, Dib knew there was so much to do and only a few days to do it. With a small sigh he dropped his hand that had been playing with the other's stalk to his side, kissing Zim's forehead before moving to sit on the chair again.

Zim let out a frustrated groan, glaring at the human though the action had no real malice behind it. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it before finally grabbing the sack and peeking inside. "Hmmm… you got some pretty good stuff here Human. Gashlorpis, vort dogs, goopies…" He hummed as he sifted through the contents of the sack. Dib just smiled at him, seeing the excitement in the other's features before promptly stuffing his face with food. He leaned back in his chair, the sound of Zim's voice fading away as he lost himself in his thoughts. There was so much that needed to be said and done… but for now he was content to sit next to his lover in a rare moment of peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a not so well written smut chapter as an apology for super long updates :)   
Seriously I am the absolute worst with smut lol. Imsosorrythisisgodawful
> 
> I might come back later to touch this up but who knows. I've RPd for over a decade and still can't figure out how to write erotic scenes by myself. *cries*

It only took three days for Zim's wounds to nearly heal completely and in that time the dinky band got a decent amount of work done. Tenn and  Rizlie got another burner ship; Skidge and Skoodge gathered the remaining of their supplies while Dib helped out where he could. He managed to apologize to the Vortian for his previous behavior and much to Dib's surprise Skidge was receptive. They ended up talking for hours about science and even the paranormal. Apparently Skidge had been to Earth a handful of times and that was a concept only unique to humans which the alien found fascinating. According to him, the whole subject drove Zim nuts which didn't surprise the human in the slightest. Zim was one to believe in cold, hard facts and paranormal creatures and stories was something he strongly doubted and even mocked. Dib found the idea amusing, seeing as his people once categorized aliens as "paranormal". If they were right about that, why couldn't ghosts, vampires and big feets exist?

Apologizing to the Irken was a different story however. Whenever Dib found the time to bring it up Zim would change the topic or start another completely random argument. The younger male began to question whether Zim actually  _ liked  _ arguing with not only Dib but with anyone. Who was he kidding? Zim was a bred warrior. Fighting was a necessity for him like his PAK; it was apart of him one way or another and just like that they fell back into their same routine. It was almost like a twisted ritual- an argument, throwing insults back and forth until it became physical, neither of them giving in to the other until they were forced apart by another member of their crew. After time apart they sought each other out and it started all over again. Today was no different as Dib sat on their  _ ridiculously  _ uncomfortable cot provided by their host as Zim ranted about-  _ What was he even mad about again? _ The human let out a frustrated sigh, placing his hands on the bed and leaning back while he watched Zim pace around the room, flinging his arms wildly as he spoke. 

With Zim's clothes being all but destroyed from the Arena (and the little freak insisted on packing light) he was left nude for the entire duration of his healing. Finally he pushed his pride away and all but demanded Skidge bring him something to wear and much to Dib's amusement the Vortian only offered a spare mechanics jumpsuit. Dib couldn't help but find the outfit on his lover arousing. It was a dark shade of grey, covered in pockets front to back and surprising well kept. The outfit was just a tad too big causing Zim to lace his boots over the legs, causing them to bunch up slightly around the cuffs of the leather. It had a high collar which nearly covered the bottom half of the Irken's face. He rolled his sleeves up past his elbows to keep them from getting in the way of his hands, which sported a new set of black gloves, courtesy of Tenn. 

There was just something about Zim wearing oversized clothes that turned Dib on,  _ especially _ if they were his own.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he rolled his head side to side before running his hands down his face. Dib frowned a bit as he felt the beginnings of stubble growing on his chin.  _ Gotta take care of that later _ . His eyes fell back on the pacing Irken, giving him an unimpressed look. "What are you bitching about now..?"

_ Heh _ .  _ That got a favorable response _ . Zim snapped his head in Dib's direction, practically seething in rage at the comment. "What I am  _ bitching _ about Dib- _ Shit _ is that insufferable Skoodge! Always with the asking questions and making small talk! And he dared make  _ jokes _ about Zim's clothes!? Oh and all the unnecessary  _ touching _ ! Always with the hugs or bumps!! I can't take much more of it! And another thing!" He was waving his arms again. "When are we getting off this miserable rock!? I despise this trash touching my body! It's filthy and icky! There's nothing on this planet suitable for an Elite like myself! All drone clothes!" With a growl Zim kicked at a pile of Dib's discarded clothes. "We're wasting time here! The longer we stay here the longer Red and Purple remain in power and-"

With one swift motion Dib gripped on of Zim's flailing arms, yanking him none too gently into his lap causing the Irken to chirp in surprise. “D-Dib-Beast! Unhand Zim this ins-”

Before the Irken could continue his protest, Dib's lips found his own in a forceful kiss as he gripped both of Zim's wrists tightly in his hands. He held him in place and grinned as he felt the other half heartedly struggling against his grasp, razor sharp teeth grazing over the human's lips in warning.

Forcing the Irken to straddle his hips, Dib quickly repositioned to hold down both of Zim's wrists in one hand while the other ran up the base of one antenna. “Calm down…” Dib mumbled against the other’s lips before leaving a trail of chaste kisses along his jawline.

Despite his best efforts, a shudder rippled through the Elite's slender frame as a small gasp escaped past his lips. Gods he hated how easily his body reacted to Dib’s voice and touches. It was unbecoming of an Irken, especially an Elite- even if he had been stripped of his status. 

_ He hated it. _

He hated how each time those calloused hands ran up his thighs and waist it sent shivers up his spine. He hated the hot breath against his sensitive antenna and how fast it clouded his mind and judgement. He especially hated that voice, how it could change from being so damned aggravating to husky and filled with lust as Dib explored his body. He hated how fast he melted under those touches and that voice and how fast he caved into the other’s advances. He hated the slight burn of the human’s saliva on his skin and how it made his body tremble. 

But… at the same time he loved it all the same. It was intoxicating.  _ Dib _ was intoxicating. Stronger than any drink Zim had tasted, and fogging his mind over twice as fast. He wanted more. More touches, more kisses, more heat from the human’s body. 

_ Less space between them.  _

Zim’s eyes fell half-mast as his struggling ceased and leaned into every touch the taller being provided, barely aware that Dib began unzipping his jumpsuit to expose the chartreuse shoulders beneath. He shivered as dull teeth nipped at his jugular down to his collarbone, his wrists finally being freed as Dib’s hands pulled the uniform down to Zim’s hips before running them across his taut belly up to his chest. Gloved hands gripped Dib’s shoulders tightly as his back arched, emitting a pleased moan as the taller male began to thrust up against him. “Nng… Not fi-fighting fair…” He meant for it to sound annoyed but his voice betrayed him, coming out as shaky and breathless.

Chuckling, the human licked away any hurts he may have caused before biting down with added pressure at the other male’s comment. “There’s no such thing as a fair fight…” His voice was quiet and gruff as he continued his assault down to the nape of Zim’s neck. “You taught me that…” He resumed roaming his hands over whatever inch of skin they could find and thrust against the Irken above him once more, a needy moan bubbling up in the back of his throat. 

A wave of electricity surged through Zim's spine as the friction began to build between them. His breath hitched, a startled gasp escaping past his lips as he felt Dib's teeth sinking into his shoulder while a calloused hand dipped beneath his jumpsuit and began palming at his core. Squeezing his eyes shut the Irken arched his back, nearly crying out as he forced Dib's hand to press harder against him. He buried his face in the crook of the human's neck panting heavily against the flesh, eagerly bucking his hips into the taller male's touch.

Dib swallowed thickly, quickly salivating from the dampness beneath his hand as well as the sound Zim's soft chirps and moans muffled into his neck. All too quickly he was becoming painfully aware of just how tight his pants were and how badly he wanted them off. 

Every time he took control over the Irken it stirred something inside him- Hearing those keening sounds pouring past those jade lips, the way he submitted to every touch, how quickly his lithe body eagerly responded to all the sensations. It drove Dib crazy. He wanted all of it- all of Zim. He wanted everything the Irken had to give and more. He couldn't get over the feeling he received as the "mighty" Elite's resolve all too quickly crumbled as he let Dib take total control, even if Zim fought with himself to at least put up the facade of struggling against the human. 

Ever so slowly the human’s finger traced over Zim’s entrance. Dib growled against Zim’s shoulder, biting down hard as he felt the Irken buck his hips in an attempt to force the digit to penetrate, causing the smaller to let out a strangled cry. “You’re not in control here Zim…” His breath was hot on the quickly forming bruise on the Elite’s skin, continuing the tortuous movements across the other’s slit. “I am.” 

It didn’t take much longer for Dib to finally coax out Zim’s serpentine member, a sly grin forming on his lips once again as he just barely gripped it in his hand. This drew out a guttural groan from Zim, despite just how quickly annoyed he was becoming from the constant teasing. The human knew neither he nor Zim could take much more of this- Especially himself. Using his free hand he flicked open the button of his jeans before pulling down the zipper and shuffling with his boxers a bit before his own member finally sprung free between them, precum pooling at the tip as it twitched with excitement. 

With half lidded eyes the Irken glanced down, feeling his cheeks once again burn. No matter how many times they’ve gotten themselves in these situations it still caught him off guard and despite his best efforts, made him a bit self conscious and embarrassed. Sure the first time they ever fucked he was the one to instigate it- fully aware of the intimacy of the act; but the human’s member vastly differed from his own. It was definitely thicker, even if Zim’s was longer.  _ Another win for the Irken.  _ Unlike Zim’s however it didn’t have a mind of its own. Dib had complete control over his  _ extremities  _ and even though it had more girth (and felt amazing inside of him) it was simple in structure. A few viens traveling across the skin, a disgustingly hair sack that hung beneath them. Zim found the sack amusing, especially during their sparring when he accidently (or intentionally) kicked or punched them it rendered the human immobile for a good while. Irkens didn’t have such a weakness as everything built for reproduction was housed inside their slits. 

Another groan slipped past his lips as his member writhed in Dib’s hand. Zim would be lying if he said he had good control over himself as Dib did. The serpentine appendage mostly had a mind of its own. He was trembling now- desperate for some kind of relief while his cock continued to wriggle and wrap around calloused fingers. Dib snorted.

_ Oh how he hated that smug human sometimes.  _

“So eager~” He practically cooed, spreading his fingers apart as he stared down at the show in his hand, allowing it to slip between the digits in a feeble attempt for friction.

His ironclad resolve all but shattered when the Irken weakly chirped and whimpered, thighs and slit twitching in anticipation, his voice shaking as he spoke. "D-Dib-Mate please… I… Aaah~ Can't take… m-much more…" Ruby orbs squeezed shut, breathless pants filling the space between them as he lightly bucked his hips once more. 

That small plea was all Dib could handle. As if in a frenzy pale hands worked the jumpsuit down until it was just a crumpled mess on the floor before they found home on Zim's rear, kneading the flesh as he nipped harshly at the ex-Elite's chest. He lifted the slender frame before him up just enough to for his manhood to rub against Zim's core causing the both of them to moan, their voices mixing in symphony. In one fluid movement Dib buried himself to the hilt inside the other, dull nails digging into the Irken. He winced as Zim clenched tightly around him, a strangled cry of pain and pleasure mixed bubbling out of his throat. It took every ounce of self control the human had to keep his hips still long enough for Zim to recover and adjust around him. Gods he was always so tight… Fitting snugly inside the Irken every time. He groaned again, his member throbbing at the thought. 

Pointed claws dug themselves deep into the human’s shoulders, trying to ground himself as he held back any noise of discomfort or pain. It didn’t take long however before Zim relaxed, hissing a command at the other to move. Dib didn’t need to be told twice; hips grinding into the slender male sitting obediently in his lap. Once again their moans molded into a sweet melody as their movements fell into sync. Zim’s arms slowly snaked around the younger’s shoulders as his face buried into the crook of his neck. The friction quickly began to build, Zim’s approving whimpers and mewls fueling the fire in Dib, Dib’s hips pistoning faster and harder as that all too familiar heat filled his belly. He knew Zim wasn’t far off himself when he felt his inner walls constantly clenching and twitching around his aching member.

Jade lips planted almost tender kisses along Dib’s neck until they found home on the human’s, his hands curling tightly in thick, ebony locks. The kiss itself was short but heated. Fuschia orbs staring into endless pools of honey as they both grew closer to their end. Whether or not Zim realized Dib could hear him through the slapping of flesh on flesh and sounds of ecstasy was unknown to the human, but the words that left the Irken sent Dib over the edge, his orgasm quick and hard as he bit down on the ex-Elite’s shoulder, Zim following suit shortly after as he shot his entire worth across the human’s chest. 

  
Riding out his high, Dib’s movements eventually came to a halt. Planting chaste kisses across Zim’s face, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled the smaller male flush against his chest. He closed his eyes, not daring to question the four words that Zim so quietly uttered.

  
_ I love you Dib. _


	16. Update

Hey guys. I'm not really sure how many people actually enjoy this. Its been a struggle with constantly having computers/laptops breaking or dying on me. I'm halfway done with chapter 17 but it's so much harder to write on a phone. And I've been working on this for so many years with very little hits or likes... So I want to ask you guys.  
Is this something you guys do enjoy? Something you do want to see completed eventually? I really want to keep at it and finally finish it myself. Thank you all for your support and I appreciate each and every one of you. ❤️


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this fic isn't super popular in this fandom and its taking me forever to update. But i just wanna say I appreciate how fast the hits are rising and it would mean a lot to me if you could just take the time to comment. It's super embarrassing to ask but it means so much to me reading your comments! It gives me the motivation to keep working on it and hopefully soon finish it!

The burner ship wasn’t quite as nice as the one they landed on Vort and definitely wasn’t as big. The crewmates seemed to find themselves constantly arguing amongst themselves, and it was almost ninety-nine percent Zim’s fault. The Irken made it no secret to the other five that everything was unpleasant: the limited space, the horrible dehydrated food, the lingering scent of body odor seeing as this ship only had a toilet and no shower, how there were only three  _ very  _ uncomfortable cots meaning they had to take shifts to sleep. Then there was of course the issue that Zim  _ insisted _ that he was the one who should pilot the ship at all times. It was a wonder that no one had thrown the little bug out of the airlock by now.

Dib could feel himself forming another gruelling headache as he watched his lover argue with the  Koirbian for what felt like the hundredth time as they fought over who should be in control of the ship. Zim going on about how the route Rizlie and Skoodge had chosen was stupid and they should take an alternate one, and once the black and white alien refused Zim began to pratcically throw an all out tantrum. “Have you the brain worms!? It’s been a week already in this miserable, stinky, rust bucket you call a ship! With your route it’ll take another four or five weeks to reach the milky way galaxy! My way is faster by more than half the time!” Dib couldn’t help but snicker. The Irken always had to be dramatic about everything, even more so when he wasn’t getting his way. He stomped about as he went about his tirade, hands flinging wildly for extra emphasis or was it simply for theatrics… Who knew?

Rizlie visibly shook in his seat gripping the yoke tightly in his tentacles, eye twitching as his antenna flattened against his scalp- an obvious sign that he was about to completely explode and most likely choke the ex-Elite out. He took in a deep breath, eyes never moving away from the infinite blackness before them as he spoke in a calm and quiet voice. “Zim… we’ve been over this  _ multiple  _ times… We cannot take your route… There are too many planets associated with the Irken Empire, and after everything that happened with the Conviction Chamber, Red and Purple are going to be triple security everywhere…” His eye twitched again. It seemed like this explanation was becoming a tuned out mantra of sorts. “Remember..? We’re fugitives..? Yes- this way takes longer but it’s  _ safer _ .”

Zim’s cheeks flushed a dark shade of sapphire, rage evidently building. If anyone looked hard enough they might even see steam coming out of the tiny holes on his face that functioned as a nose like those old Earth cartoons Dib had seen once or twice. He slammed a gloved hand down on the control panel, forcing the holographic map to appear. “That’s the whole reason we have been using multiple ships! To remain undetected! Your way has little to no stops! Zim is sick of breathing in the stench of all of you smellies! It’ll only get worse and worse! I demand we stop!” 

It was the Koirbian’s turn to seethe with anger- slamming his own appendage down to get rid of the map. “You are not in charge here Zim! Lard Nar is! And we all have our role to play! Mine is making sure  _ you- _ ” He poked Zim none too lightly in the center of his chest before gesturing to the rest of the crew. “And everyone else makes it to Earth safely! After that I can’t really say I care what happens to you! With your attitude and geniune stupididty I’ll be surprised if you don’t end up fucking dead in some filthy cespool!”

A gloved hand slapped Rizlie’s arm away, growling. “How dare you talk to the amazing Zim like that!? If it weren’t for  _ me  _ you would still be stuck on that miserable rock and having everyone throw popcorn at you! Oh and Lard Nar! He thinks he’s so cool for starting a rebellion and hiding out on the most stupid of planets! It’s practically a zoo!” He scoffed, marching around the confined space. “You know Zim was his colleague once!? He was  _ horrible  _ at  _ everything  _ and now he has his own army!?” As quickly as his anger came, it dissipated as he flopped on the chair next to his human as if the words Rilzlie spoke were finally beginning to sink in. “But fine… Zim will put up with this  _ situation _ and limit my complaints…” He all but grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, bottom lip stuck out in an obvious pout. “If it gets us there faster…”

Rilzlie growled, shaking his head as he went back to piloting the ship. “Just wait a few days you insufferable cry baby… We’re making a stop then for more supplies. If you would stop throwing tantrums every hour and actually listened for once you would’ve known that by now.” This earned giggles and snickering from the other four. Zim made sure to glare holes into each one before huffing and storming off to one of the makeshift bedrooms. 

Tenn continued her giggling as she watched Zim retreat from the conversation. It was always so satisfying when one of the others put the smeet in his place. She glanced at Skidge then the human, crossing one leg over the other. She couldn’t quite understand what either of them saw- past or present- in the Irken. He was juvenile, rude, annoying, loud, and downright selfish. He argued for the sake of arguing even if it held no real significance or meaning. Sure, he was handy when it came to science and was extremely reliable in a battle but there really wasn’t much else redeemable in her eyes. Then again, she hardly found anything worthy in the opposite sex. Males were marginally inferior than females in thousands of races across the universe, especially Irk. They weren’t easy on the eyes either… She always seemed to find her gaze falling upon the same sexed Irkens back in her Elite days, and even still on the off chance she’d see someone in the rebellion, especially if it was Tak. Tenn hummed to herself at the thought. 

_ Tak sure was something else. _

  
  
  


Dib was jostled from his uncomfortable slumber as the ship began to shake. Groggy eyes snapped open as he sat up in his cot, looking around in confusion. He quickly got to his feet and headed out into the cockpit, looking out the windshield in awe. 

There before them was the green and blue planet he had waited his entire life to see, looking just like pictures from his contraband of books and the holograms Zim rarely showed him. He felt his breath catch in his throat. They spent five absolutely miserable weeks held up in that ship, and Dib began to wonder if they would ever arrive. Thousands of thoughts began to pour into his mind and he practically bounced up and down on his feet. He did it! Finally after so many years, (it was seriously hard to keep track of his age at this point) he was going home! He would finally see other humans, see the wonders of the world, the flora and fauna, maybe even a real ghost or vampire! Would he be able to find his family, if he even had one? Of course he had one… He was stolen right from a hospital- someone had to be missing him…

_ Right? _

Zim watched the human, hiding his amusement behind a scowl. “Sit your pathetic human flesh bucket down and strap yourself in Dib.” He quickly looked away when his lover glanced over at him, cheeks red with embarrassment as he sat down next to the Irken and pulled the straps across his chest. Despite how much the ex-Elite himself was excited to finally put his feet back on solid ground he couldn’t shake a strange feeling welling up deep within his chest. He worried his bottom lip as he stared down at the Earth, each second bringing them closer and closer. It wasn’t a secret that the human was excited to be reunited with his race and Zim didn’t necessarily blame him, but the idea that anyone or anything taking away the attention Dib gave him made the Irken feel uneasy- which was something Zim rarely felt.

What if once they land, Dib disappeared in the crowd of humans? Off to find all of the things he set out to search for? What if he didn’t need or want Zim anymore? It is possible that the human could have used him to take him home, and once he was there he would say his farewells and they would never see each other again. It’s not like the ex-Elite didn’t in fact use Dib himself… At least in the beginning anyway. But as time went on he could no longer avoid the fact that he actually  _ enjoyed _ Dib’s presence in his life. Despite all the arguing and fights or how much the human found just the right nerves to stomp on, it was something that became routine which in turn gave some sort of comfort to the Irken.

Black boots tapped against the metal floor of the ship as Zim crossed his arms over his chest. No- the Dib wouldn’t leave him… He was too…  _ Good _ . There was just so much goodness in the human even after all the hardships he faced growing up a Sklavus for probably the most disgusting Irken Zim had the displeasure of meeting. 

Besides the two current Tallests that is.

Sometimes it bewildered Zim just how much hope and life was still behind those honey colored eyes. Even if he saw humans as an inferior species he couldn’t help but feel jealous of their resilience to adversity. It was no wonder they were coveted in black markets across the universe. They just never give up…

“Zim? Are you okay?”   
  


Fuschia orbs blinked before looking at his mate, narrowing into his signature look. “Of course I’m okay dirt child. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dib rolled his eyes and unfastened his straps, standing up. “Because we landed… and we’re the last ones on the ship?” He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, standing before his mate. “I mean, if you’re not feeling good I can carry your stuff. But you owe me.” Giving him a sly grin, Dib snatched Zim’s bag from the floor as well and made his way to the door.

Zim growled as he freed himself from his confines, quickly jumping to his feet and snatching the bag back from Dib. “Zim needs no  _ help _ . Therefore I owe you nothing.” He stuck his tongue out at the black haired male before jumping out, taking in a deep breath as he left the ship. “Gods I never thought I would be so relieved to breathe in Earth stink over ship stink…” 

Dib was sure that Zim had said something, more than likely some sort of complaint or insult or probably both combined, but he wasn’t listening. His mind was focused elsewhere as he stared down at the ground beneath his feet.

Green. Grass. Flowers. Or were they weeds? And trees! Thousands upon thousands of trees! He felt his breath catch in his throat as he slowly turned around, eyes darting every which way they could as he soaked up every little detail this world had to offer. They seemed to be in some kind of wooded area. Was it called a forest? Woods? It didn’t really matter to Dib. It was breathtaking and beautiful. He closed his eyes, ears picking up every twig snapping, animal chittering, birds tweeting and even the wind rustling the leaves. Gods he had never felt so at peace. 

The Irken watched him silently, inwardly thankful that the others had already gone, leaving him alone with his human. His lips twitched into a small smile, leaning against the trunk of a tree as his eyes followed Dib while said human flopped onto his back, rolling around into the grass. As Zim continued to watch, that strange feeling in his chest returned and caused his smile to falter. What was this uneasiness he felt? Ever since meeting the younger male Zim has felt many things that he didn’t know or understand… The lust, the comfort- even that  _ lurv  _ feeling humans constantly blabber about… But this- this was something he didn’t like. It was the same emotion he felt when he uttered that four lettered word to the human weeks ago on Vort… The same feeling he had when he realized just how much he cared for the man. It was the same exact feeling when he realized that this could very well be that last few days they spend together if Dib truly decided to leave him. It was what his people were taught in training that could either save you or end you. Something that Zim himself even after years of war, betrayal and exile he never once felt- at least not to this magnitude.

_ Fear. _

It was fear. Fear that his human would leave. Fear that he didn’t feel the same as Zim. Fear that he would no longer be useful or needed and cast aside once again… 

Dib finally came to a halt, laying flat on his back as he stared at the blue sky and white clouds peeking through the forest canopy. His chuckled and silently wondered if other humans stared at the clouds long enough to start seeing shapes. Opening his mouth to ask his partner if he saw the same images, Dib’s breath once again caught in his throat as he felt the slender frame of Zim lay down next to him despite the fact the pod on his back must have made the action very uncomfortable. Dib turned his head ever so slightly to look at the Irken feeling his cheeks flush ever so slightly. “I never expected you to lay on such filthy ground… With all this dirt and grass… Maybe even bugs…” Zim didn’t look at him, merely grunting in response. 

A small chuckle formed in the back of the human’s throat. “Really? No smart ass comment or insult about my big head?” He ran a hand through his hair, making a disgusted face at how oily and gross it felt. It had been well over a month since his last real shower after all. “By the way? Where are we? I really need to get cleaned up. I feel like I crawled out of a sewer.”

“Because you most likely did you wretched human…” Fuschia eyes glanced to the right where the human lay next to him, fingers twitching inside his glove. Yes, the Dib  _ was _ disgusting- even more so than usual and Zim couldn’t deny that he too felt his skin crawl at the thought of sitting in his own filth and germs for five horrible weeks. The jumpsuit Skidge gave him was also an issue. It was too big and his mate had  _ way  _ too much fun touching and undressing him. If Zim had to guess, the human had some weird fetish seeing him in a jumpsuit two sizes too big.

Before he could retort, Dib’s eyes widened as he felt Zim’s hand slide over and take his own and intertwining their fingers. Part of him wanted to question the action, seeing as Zim rarely showed any kind of affection outside actual sex, but the part of him knew that if he brought any attention to it Zim would quickly reel away and avoid him for hours. So he just lay there; Staring up at the ever changing display of white on blue as he gently squeezed the small, slender hand in his own. Neither spoke while they enjoyed this rare moment of serenity. 

As the minutes quickly passed and the sun’s rays scattered through the the millions of leaves above them, the tender moment between them ended as quickly as it began. Zim slowly sat up with a heavy sigh and stared into what seemed like endless shades of brown and green of the forest. “We have much to do today my Dib.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft when he spoke, rubbing his thumb in small circles in Dib’s palm. “Once we get to the Resisty and settle Zim will take you into the city. There are many items needing to be purchased and…” He finally let his hand slowly slip away from Dib’s before standing to his feet. “We may not get another chance before we’re given our missions.”

Dib couldn’t help the disappointment that was evident on his face once the other moved away from him. Letting out his own sigh he sat up as well, looking at the blades of grass poking out from between his fingers. “Yeah…” He looked up to his partner and his cheeks flushed seeing an outstretched, gloved hand waiting to help him up. The human didn’t hesitate and grabbed Zim’s hand and being pulled to his feet before wrapping his arms tightly around his lithe shoulders, pulling him flush against his chest. “Thank you Zim… Thank you for bringing me home…” His voice was barely more than a whisper as he let his chin rest between the Irken’s antenna. “Do you think when we have any free time… Would you help me find my family..?” 

Zim froze. His body rigid and stiff when he felt those heavy arms pull him close and that damned hairy chin tickling the top of his head. Swallowing down the thick lump he hadn’t even realized formed in his throat, the Irken slowly wrapped his own arms around the human’s waist and buried his face into his chest. Even with the ripe stench coming from the other as he inhaled deeply, the scent was undeniably Dib and as he breathed it in, he felt himself relax and melt into the embrace. The tightness in his chest returned at the question and he found himself at a loss of words for a few silent moments. “There is no need to thank me Dib-Stink.” His own voice matched that of the human’s- quiet and soft and if either of them listened closely, with a hint of fear as well. “You were necessary in my escape… From the very beginning.” Zim’s arms tightened around Dib, antenna falling limp against his scalp. “You were just lucky enough… that my plan involved coming here and not anywhere else in the universe…”

“And lucky enough that you ended up falling in love with me?” 

“Zim doesn’t see what that has to do with-” Chartreuse cheeks burned and quickly turned a deep shade of sapphire as whatever witty comment that was going to be fired back at the human died in his throat and leaving his mouth agape as he stared up at his mate. 

The human couldn’t help but laugh before looking back down with a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Gotcha~” He left a trail of chaste kisses across Zim’s face, starting between his antenna before moving his forehead, cheeks, the center of his face and finally his lips, all the while watching the Irken’s flushed cheeks darken in color. “I love you too Zim…” 

Zim halfheartedly struggled in Dib’s arms as he pushed against his chest. “N-nonsense! Zim knows not what of this  _ lurv _ you speak of!” Still smirking, Dib let go of the squirming Irken and snorted as he stumbled back and falling right on his ass, practically seething up at the human. “Urg! You are just the worst!” Zim growled, dusting himself off once he was back on his feet again. “Come on. Enough of this, icky emotional stuff. We have things to do.” With that he turned on his heel and walked back towards the direction of the ship.

Just past the ship was what seemed to be an old, decrepit cabin that was literally in the middle of nowhere in the woods. Dib looked at it feeling the skin crawl as they walked inside, the dust kicking up when the door opened. He could see the footprints from the other four crew members in a single filed path leading up to one of the walls of the cabin, seemingly disappearing once it reached the wooden panels. He looked around the room they were standing in and quickly covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt as his face wrinkled in disgust. The scent of mold and mildew filled his nasal passage and felt like it was sinking into his lungs. There was a basic wooden table in the middle of the room with a few chairs strewn around it as thick layers of dust covered them. It was an understatement to say that this place creeped him out.

Dib followed Zim along the path set by the others watching silently as he meticulously pulled off the glove from his hand, placing it on one of the wooden panels. Much to Dib’s surprise the wall opened up to reveal a metallic door as lights blinked all around it. After a few moments of holding his hand there the door opened with a small hum and the Irken stepped inside, wasting no time to quickly pull his glove back on. He visibly shuddered and muttered under his breath something about germs before stepping aside for the human to join him. Dib followed him in and the doors shut, glancing at a small panel on the side of the small room they were in and quickly realized they were standing inside an elevator. The two stood in silence as they descended below the Earth.

The longer he waited the faster Dib’s heart began to pound against his chest. Zim and the other’s have spoken about the Resisty countless times while they were held up in the burner ship but Dib still knew almost nothing about them. He knew Earth was their safest bet to build and grow the resistance against the Irken Empire since the planet was a neutral zone; Neither with or against the Empire. Their leader was a Vortian by the name of Lard Nar and apparently he and Zim along with Skidge had worked together for years before Tallest Sporks assassination. Lard Nar wasn’t much of a fan of the previous Tallest and decided to leave his assignment with Zim and Skidge. Skidge had been captured by the Irken military for conspiring against them after Zim had been captured and was sent off to a prison packaging planet where he was branded with the number 777 on his wrist. During that time Lard Nar had gone to Earth where hundreds of other refugees from multiple planets fled during Spork’s rule as he declared and invaded their homes. From there he slowly secured trusted allies and began his resistance in secret. It was because of him that Skidge was freed from his sentence and sent back to Vort until further notice.

Lard Nar had reached out to Tenn and Skoodge immediately when his spies discovered they had gone AWOL from their new leaders and they happily agreed to join the fight. It was through Rizlie that Tenn discovered Zim frequented the Arena and they began to correspond in secret for years as Zim devised his plan for his and Dib’s escape. Dib knew that although the Resisty was growing it was still far away from being a working malita to declare war on Red and Purple and they needed all the help they could get. It was no secret that he and Zim hadn’t ended their professional relationship on good terms seeing as the Irken was devoted to Spork and his people despite the fact that Spork almost completely destroyed all that Miyuki had spent centuries building by betraying the planets that had joined an alliance with Irk.

“Hey, smelly. Stop daydreaming and move it.”

Zim’s voice cut through his thoughts nearly making Dib jump out of his skin. The doors opened and revealed what appeared to be a giant underground city. His eyes widened as he slowly stepped out, almost tripping over the ex-Elite in the process.

There were metallic buildings as far as the human’s eyes could see. The place looked like a bustling hive as different species of aliens hurrying past each other to whatever their destinations seemed to be. Dib was awestruck as he followed Zim who pushed his way through the crowd, grabbing Dib’s wrist tightly so the human wouldn’t fall behind, no doubt becoming lost. Dib eagerly soaked up all the sights and sounds, giant computers placed strategically almost everywhere the human looked. It seemed like a majority of the Resisty were Vortians which was no surprise to Dib seeing as Vort was the first to rebel against Irk. 

Before he even realized it they had reached their destination; A long “hall” with one storied metal shacks on either side. Zim opened a door on one of the buildings and ushered Dib inside. The human was surprised to find it was decently furbished; a table and two chairs for eating, a small but functional kitchen, a basic red three seater couch in the small living space that also had a small television. Zim wasted no time in heading to the bedroom and tossed his bag on the floor next to bed. There was a decently sized bathroom with a toilet, sink as well as a shower-bathtub combo. The Irken flopped onto the clean sheets and inhaled deeply, eyes slipping shut. “Hurry up and clean yourself up… And don’t you dare use all the hot water. Zim needs one too…” His voice was groggy as exhaustion took over and before Dib could even open his mouth to reply, Zim was asleep.

A calloused hand gently stroked back the Irken’s antenna before Dib walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him before filling up the tub. Gods how long has it been since he was able to take an actual bath? He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper next to the sink. He lowered down into the hot water and a sigh of relief slipping past his lips. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short and mostly dialogue. I'm really sorry guys. Writing this from a phone is so much more time consuming. 😭 Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for such a long wait.

Once he finished his hour long soak in the tub Dib was pleasantly surprised to find that Zim was still unconscious on the bed. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he looked over the slender frame of the Irken. It was a very rare moment indeed to see Zim in such a vulnerable state; he could count on one hand the few other instances where said alien either slept before Dib or was still sleeping come morning. Zim never allowed himself to be viewed as  _ weak  _ or vulnerable in front of others- not if he could help it that is. Even if he never spoke the words aloud, the human knew that meant with each passing day the Irken was becoming accustomed and relaxed in his presence and Dib couldn’t help feeling a little of joy at the fact. Each and every tiny detail of Zim was a victory, albeit small ones but still victories. Falling asleep first or waking up last, holding his hand in crowds, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer whilst he gawked at every new sight on every planet they visited, the small grins or smirks he tried so hard to hide when Dib cracked jokes at the other crew members or when he did something that made Zim proud, and especially the small touches and kisses the Irken practically showers him with as Dib pretends to be asleep. Dib could feel himself finally chipping away at those spiked walls Zim had erected around himself as he tore it apart brick by bloody brick. 

Small victories. But still victories.

Dib sat on the edge of the mattress next to his lover and ever so gently caressed one of the leathery stalks on the Irken’s head. He hummed softly to himself as he once again became lost in his own thoughts. The bed was extremely squishy and comfortable though Dib wasn’t sure if that was because he had mostly been laying in a rock hard cot that was two sizes too small for his lanky body, or if it was comfy because of some sort of alien engineering. Either way it was a pleasant feeling especially seeing as it lulled Zim into a much needed, deep sleep. His hand continued to caress the antenna which caused the Irken to quietly purr in return. His face scrunched up slightly but once again returned to a peaceful expression. As the human stared down at his slumbering face he couldn’t help the wave of anxiety that crashed over him, causing his stomach to tighten. Zim had mentioned there was much that they needed to do today and to wake him once he was done bathing, but there were a number of reasons why he wanted to draw out actually waking said Irken. 

Dib knew he couldn’t avoid what was going to happen- joining the Resisty and getting his first assignment as a rebel against the Irken Empire. Though there was no hesitation there against the idea he was still nervous about whether or not he would actually be of some use. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint the rebellion, even worse Zim. As embarrassing as it sounded in his head Dib wanted so badly to please this Lard-Nar fellow and though he’d never admit it aloud, he wanted to please Zim. He wanted them both to be proud of the human he was now instead of the weak Sklavus he was before. Of course he knew he made considerable improvement physically and mentally but Dib knew one of his greatest weaknesses was his need to have a purpose in someone's eyes. And soon he would have prove himself to not only the Irken but every single person here. On top of that he was on his home planet for the first time since his birth! Zim said they were going to go into town for supplies, but that simple act alone proved to fill him with a small sense of fear and excitement. 

Letting out a deep sigh, the human’s hand slowly came to a stop. What kind of mission would he and Zim be assigned? Would they have the same assignment or would they be separated? Zim had far more experience and knowledge to give than himself, therefore being of more use to the cause than himself. Would he really be okay with that? He supposed it didn’t really matter if he was- he wouldn’t have a say in it. And what if Zim left him? He’s heard only a handful of times the other profess his love for the human, but Irken’s were liars. Cheats. Criminals. Murderers. Zim was no different. But… Dib didn’t feel like the ex-Elite was lying about that at least. He was overprotective of his human, and for an Irken that was kinda hard to fake. Another sigh slipped past his lips.

He hadn’t even noticed the burning fire of ruby orbs staring up at him. Zim lay awake next to him, watching him in silence as he observed the other’s expression. He seemed worried. Whatever for? This is what the dirt child wanted, no? To be home? To help others that were enslaved like himself? A frown found its way on chartreuse lips. No. There was no reason for that look to be on his human’s face. Also who told that worm-monkey to stop moving his hand.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Zim almost whispered, making sure not to startle the Dib-Human too much. He was a jumpy creature at times. 

Dib jumped slightly despite the others efforts and blinked, looking down at the alien. “O-Oh! You’re awake? Wait stop what?” 

Black stalks bounced on Zim’s head, whacking Dib’s fingers lightly. “That. I didn’t tell you to stop you wretched human... Resume the moving of the fingers.” He said with a slight huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

Amber eyes rolled even as a soft smirk fell upon Dib’s lips as he resumed stroking the stalk. “I seem to recall you telling me to never touch these and throwing little tantrums when I do because they’re  _ sensitive _ .” He ghosted the tips of his fingers up the base to the tip, gauging the other’s reaction as he did so, leaning down until their lips were almost touching. “Even if you seem to beg for it when we fu-”  _ Fwackfwackfwack _ . Dib reeled back, gasping in surprise as both antenna smacked him in the face.

“Silence that filthy tongue of yours Dib-Monkey.” Zim said, head pounding slightly from the assault. “I don’t like you touching them most of the time because your ugly gorilla hands are disgusting and rough on Zim’s beautiful antenna. You should feel honored I have rewarded your careful endeavors this time by allowing you to continue to touch them!”

Dib rolled his eyes once again and stood up. “Whatever you gross little bug.” He smirked as Zim’s offended gasp reacheds his ears. “We don’t really have time for  _ pleasantries  _ right now anyway. You still need a shower and we both have to report to Lard-Nar. And you said we were going shopping once that was over. So come on!” He grabbed the Irken’s arms and yanked him forward, pulling him flush against his chest and off the bed. “Get off that lazy ass and let’s go.”

Zim blushed darkly as he stared up at Dib, struggling in his arms as his antenna flattened against his scalp with a snarl on his face. “Unhand me this instant Dib! Who do you think you are to be grabbing and flinging Zim around as you plea-”   
  
“Whatever you say Zim~” The human practically cooed, letting him go just as Zim pulled back causing him to fall on his ass. Before said Irken could retaliate Dib made a mad dash for the door, laughing as his lovers' enraged voice erupted behind him, screaming something in his native tongue. “I’ll be waiting for you out here!”

  
  
  
  
  


It didn’t take long for Zim to emerge from their room much to Dib’s surprise. Usually the Irken took his time bathing seeing as he never seemed to be clean enough.  _ Germophobe  _ . Dib didn’t really have any room to talk himself, seeing as a little bit of Zim’s habit of absolute cleanliness rubbed off on him as well. He couldn’t stop from smirking down at the smaller male, snickering. He looked more than pissed to still be wearing his dirty clothes from Vort. “If you would have packed more you wouldn’t have to wear Skidge’s jumpsuit ya know?”

The ex-Elite bared his teeth at the human before brushing past him, making sure to shove his shoulder into Dib’s. “Silence your noise tube, human. I packed the essentials. Packing light is necessary when you’re on the run, and I wasn’t planning on nearly dying and ruining my only outfit.” He said with a huff as he made his way down the row of shacks. “But since you want to grate my nerves, Zim shall spend all of the extra monies from the Conviction Chamber only on clothes for himself!” 

For a brief moment a wave a guilt crashed over Dib. It  _ was _ kinda his fault that Zim was injured in the first place, but the feeling quickly dissipated at the other’s later comment. “Wait what!? I earned my share of that money Zim! You don’t get to use all of it on yourself!” He broke out in a light jog to catch up with his lover. “Come on Zim! Learn to take a joke once and a while! You’re too serious all the time!” Once he caught up he slowed his speed to walk beside him. They were approaching the exit of what Dib would now refer to as the barracks. The noise of the bustling underground city was getting louder and louder making the human’s heart pound faster in his chest. 

Zim’s antenna twitched ever so slightly at the sudden change in the other’s heart rate but chose to ignore it, a scowl still plastered on his lips. “Obviously Zim is going to let you have some of the monies so shut your noise tube. You’re giving me a headache with all that insufferable whining. Besides that’s not really our biggest concern right now is it?” 

Dib’s protests quickly died in his throat as his own scowl formed on his face. Of course there were more important things to worry about right now but it wouldn’t hurt if the little bug would play along sometimes… Being so serious all the time affected the Irken’s mood more than Zim would let on. As much as he denied and tried to hide it Zim was nervous too. Sometimes he even felt depressed and had episodes of lashing out of completely isolating himself from everyone. Dib hated it. That’s why he was always teasing him. It would pull him out of those dark thoughts and get him riled up, and even though it was rare he would playfully banter back with his human or even roughhouse with him. He sighed heavily and shoved his hands into his pockets. If Zim didn’t want to indulge him right now then fine, he’d leave him be.

As much as he hated to admit it the ex-Elite had a point. They were on their way to meet Lard-Nar afterall. Dib couldn’t afford to make a bad impression on the Vortian. He wanted to be useful in any way he could for the resistance. 

Honey colored eyes took in the metalic city in silent wonder. The “streets” were packed to the brim with different species of aliens and humans alike. He glanced at the many giant screens as they passed, trying to decipher whatever was on each one. Not having much luck with that he decided to cast his attention on the crowd of people they brushed past. Dib watched curiously as they seemed to completely avoid the Irken, moving out of his way, speaking to each other in hushed tones as he passed and occasionally glancing at the human behind him. A feeling of unease and self consciousness came over Dib. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t used to people staring or gossiping about him. It was something he was forced to deal with being as Sklavus. Nonetheless he hated the feeling. 

“Do not let them bother you Dib-Thing.” Zim’s voice was quiet, and without Dib realizing he had taken the human’s hand into his own as they walked. “There is no reason for you to be so nervous. Let them talk. It doesn’t change the fact that you and I are here to stay.” He nodded in agreement with himself before releasing his mate’s hand.

Dib felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly at the gesture. “Y-Yeah… I guess so.” He looked down at their hands before Zim let him go, feeling the heat on his cheeks rise. Looking back up he was pleasantly surprised to see two familiar figures a few feet ahead of them. “Hey Zim, isn’t that Tenn and Skoodge?” 

The Irken grunted in response, looking at the figures as well. “It would seem so wouldn’t it? Skidge and that ugly Koirbian must be going to see Lard-Nar as well…”

Walking at a faster pace to catch up to the other two Irkens Dib smiled as he called out to them. “Tenn! Skoodge! Wait for us!”

The two stopped and looked back, Tenn returning a small smile back to Dib while the smaller male looked to be completely over the moon seeing Zim and Dib. “Hey there. You two look well rested and relaxed. How’re you liking your housing arrangements?” She asked, glancing at Zim with a sly smirk.

Zim blushed darkly and let out an offended gasp while the implication went over the human’s head completely. “Yeah we are! Way better than those cots right?” Dib chuckled and began walking next to the ex-Elite’s. “Definitely better than that tiny ship. I don’t wanna look at another ship for a long time…” 

Zim growled under his breath as he fell behind the other three and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously pouting. How dare they push him to the back like some afterthought? He shook his head with a sigh, walking silently behind them. Black, leathery stalks twitched as they continued to make their way through the crowd and onto one of the walkways that was on either side of the main road. He really shouldn’t be surprised at the hushed voices and anger whispers as he walked by countless other aliens and even humans. 

“Look..! Isn’t that Zim..?”

“Oh gods three more Irkens… And one of them is Zim isn’t it..?”   
  


“What is Lard-Nar thinking..!? The other two look fine enough but bringing THAT monster here..?”

“Tallest Killer…”   
  
“World destroyer…”

Zim’s eyes narrowed into thin slits, anger and annoyance evident on his face. Irkens weren’t well liked as it were, and Zim had a notorious reputation as an Elite before Spork’s assassination. Even still it was becoming increasingly harder and harder to bite his tongue from retorting back. Didn’t these idiots know he was set up? Or that even though he was here to get his revenge that means that he would also be aiding in this rebellion? Do they not understand the implications of an Irken going against his Tallest? 

Ungrateful scum. How dare they treat the Almighty Zim like a common criminal?

_ It’s because you’re defective. _

Black boots came to a sudden halt. Zim could feel his entire body begin to quake, eyes growing wide as an uneasy feeling weighed down in his chest. Why was there an unfamiliar voice coming from his PAK? Defective? No. Zim was surely not defective. He lived and breathed for his people. He did everything for the good of the Empire. No. He wasn’t defective.Gripping the front of his jumpsuit, Zim’s hand balled into a tight fist in the fabric as it suddenly became harder to breathe

“Zim?”

The Irken’s head snapped in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened once again and the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding caught in his throat as he stared at a terrified Dib before him. Four, sharp metallic limbs lay in wait just millimeters away from the human’s throat. A small crowd began to form around them as Tenn and Skoodge stood just behind the taller male in stunned silence. Zim took a step back and his PAK legs whipped back inside the pod they called home. 

Before Dib had the chance to open his mouth the ex-Elite quickly brushed past him and the other two Irkens. “Come on. We’re running out of time.” His voice was unusually quiet and his body rigid as he shoved his way through the crowd. He could hear Dib calling his name behind him but he didn’t stop nor speak. 

_ Just keep moving. Before it’s too late _ .

“Zim!? What the fuck!? Seriously what the fuck was that!?” Dib called out. He tried to chase after him but felt a slender hand grip his shoulder tightly, stopping him. He growled and turned around, practically seething in rage in a lame attempt to hide the fact that he was shaking with fear. “What!?”

Tenn stared at him, not at all phased by the volume of his voice. “Let him go…” 

Skoodge swallowed thickly with a small nod. “He heard it didn’t he Tenn..?” 

“What?” Dib looked at the tiny Irken in confusion. “What do you mean he heard it? What the fuck was that?”

The female gave his shoulder a firm yet reassuring squeeze. “It’s best to leave him alone for now Dib… Walk with us.” She let her hand fall and began to walk in the same direction Zim had gone. 

Skoodge stood by the human’s side as they followed her, twiddling his fingers around nervously. “Hey Dib, you remember when we were fighting each other in the Conviction Chamber? When you asked me what kind of Irken I was?” His voice was much more timid than his usual cheery self.

Dib stared at the ground as they walked as he tried to recall the conversation. The fight was pretty much a blur to him at this point seeing as Zim nearly died protecting him. It was a memory he did his best to not to think about and a memory that often haunted his dreams. He hummed as he tried to seperate the blurred images and remember what Skoodge had said. “Tenn and Zim were going at each other hard… And you said they aren’t the kind of Irken to play nice… and you said you were the defective kind… is that what you're talking about?”

The plush ex-Invader nodded and glanced up at him. “Yes… it’s a very sensitive subject to us Irkens. We were told that if you in any way defied your Tallest or your PAK, which in turn means the Control Brains, you are defective" Letting out a heavy sigh Skoodge continued. "That ideology came from Tallest Spork towards the end of his reign after he tried to undo everything Miyuki had built up.” Skoodge’s spoke in a hushed tone, glancing around at passing faces making sure no one was listening in. “You see, Miyuki and Spork were rivals growing up and though she was much older and wiser she saw him as an equal. When she passed and the Control Brains granted the title to Spork something in him changed. He came to resent Miyuki and wanted to destroy everything she did. He thought the alliances were weak and it was better to take, and what we couldn’t take we would destroy. He started to act irrational and kind of stupid a few years before Zim killed him…”

Dib listened to the flood of information intently. Zim and Blin never spoke much about their own pasts let alone their people’s history. Sure he read about the Irken Empire but there wasn’t much recorded history after Miyukis death thanks to the Brains. “So…” he began, “Spork was a nutcase and went crazy with power?”

Skoodge shook his head. “We suspect that Red and Purple tried poisoning him but they failed and it really messed up his mind and PAK. Even before that he was fearful someone would try to usurp him so he and the Brains decided to enforce our PAK’s to be programmed for more than extending our lives, but to be subservient to our leaders." He let out a small sigh as his eyes wandered to Tenn as she slowly but surely walked further and further away "They send out signals that override our own thoughts and tell us what to do, and anyone who defies them is defective and must be eliminated. It’s becoming more obvious that the Brains have also become reliant on us following their every whim and order. They want everything. For the universe to belong to Irkens. As you know our PAK’s hold everything important to us, especially our thoughts and memories. But those thoughts aren’t one hundred percent ours." His gaze fell back on the man walking best to him, lowering his voice just loud enough for only the human to hear. "You see Dib, what defectives really are, we’re Irkens who were able to bypass those programs and codes the Brains send out."

Stealing another quick glance to a stunned Dib Skoodge continued. "There isn't a lot of research on defecting since we're quickly wiped out...but there are similarities to those that do. For some reason or another we break free from the Control Brains on our own. Every Irken has their own reasons… mine, for example, was I didn't like killing anyone." His antenna wilted at the thought of the requirements of his past assignment. "I still don't. When I was sent on my mission I couldn't bring myself to continue killing innocent people. When Tenn realized she was betrayed and left for dead her loyalty to Red and Purple died too. Zim… I think Zim was born defective. He was always different from the rest of us. Everything he did and still does are by his own terms. For the most part he thinks for himself. We were still practically smeets when he killed Spork." He shook his head, staring back down at the ground beneath his feet. "I think us defects are stronger than the rest of our race you know? It isn't easy breaking out of those programs and we aren't even aware that we're doing it. Yet we're still labeled abominations by not only our peers but other races as well. And when we do defect, most of us struggle to come to terms with the new stigma around it."

Dib listened in silence as he soaked in the information like a sponge. A large lump he wasn't aware of began to form in his throat, his mind struggling to make sense of what the smaller male was saying. "So… defects aren't like a bad thing…? To me it seems like you're finally finding freedom." He looked down at Skoodge with a mix of confusion and anger. "That doesn't really explain what the fuck just happened with Zim though."

Skoodge shook his head. "Yes, it does. We have our own thoughts yes, but every day of our lives from the moment we're given our PAKs we hear them- the Control Brains. They're constantly feeding us information, telling us what to do, warning us if our thoughts stray too close to the realization of what they and the Tallest are doing is wrong. We hear them. All the time. For some of us even after we defect we still hear them… it's… it's maddening." Once again he nervously twirled his fingers around each other, the subject becoming far too raw and far too uncomfortable but he pressed on.

"On top of that… when we finally break free we hear  _ another _ voice. It comes from our PAK, and we have no idea who or what it is. This voice isn't like the Brains though it- it seems like it wants to help us. That's the voice that helps us break out of Sporks programming. It gives us reassurance, giving us dreams of what life is  _ supposed _ to be like as creatures with free will. But it's a double edged sword… because that voice, the Brains and our own thoughts sometimes all talk at once. Sometimes it's loud, other times it's soft whispers or dreams… I think... Zim is hearing that new voice…" Once again he stole another glance at the human. "Even though he was more than likely born defective he's just  _ now _ beginning to question the Tallest and Control Brains and even himself…" He sheepishly looks up at Dib, giving him a small, reassuring smile. "He's lucky because he has you to help. Most of us have to go through it alone… and some of us go mad and self destruct… but I'm sure that with you by his side, he can overcome it like me, Tenn and even Tak."

"Self-destruct..?" A new wave of fear washed over the human, clenching his fists tightly in his pockets. The more Skoodge spoke the more his blood boiled. Each second his hate for the Empire grew, something he didn't even think was possible. And how was he supposed to help Zim? "What can I do..? You saw what just happened! He… it's like he didn't even recognize me… he almost killed me..!"

Skoodge's smile faltered and let out a small sigh, scratching the back of his head as he tried to find the right words to say. "Yes… hearing that voice for the first time is a little… overwhelming." 

Dib scoffed. "that's a simple way to put it."

" Ultimately it's your choice whether or not you'll continue staying by his side now. And, I'm not saying you shouldn't be cautious if Zim zones out like he did now but I don't think he would kill you. Even subconsciously he knows you're not his enemy and the one thing he cares about more than anything."

This was too much. Too much anger. Too much hate towards the Tallest. Too much information. Too much fear. Dib was scared. For the first time in such a long time he felt genuine fear. What could he do? Dib was by no means incompetent, he could work his way around any Pak at this point. Zim had made sure of that when he had the human build his own. But this, this was something much different. Zim nearly killed him and he wasn't even aware of it. And this is the  _ first  _ time the ex-Elite was hearing that  _ voice _ ? That meant he'll gradually hear it more and more.

Dibs fist balled up in the fabric of his shirt, feeling a crushing weight and tightness in his chest. He was so fucking scared. Not only for himself but for Zim. Skoodge said some Irkens go insane and self-destruct. Would Zim? No. No, he wouldn't let that happen. No way in hell. Taking a few deep breaths the human let his hand fall back to his side, feeling a wave of conviction replacing his worries and doubts .He wasn't going to let the other almost skewering him slide, no. They were definitely going to have a long, most likely heated discussion about that later and this time he won't let Zim run away. 

_ I love Zim more than I fear him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Florcoocians (Floor-cue-shans) - Big and muscular. They are a race of warriors, so they naturally are big and strong. They're usually yellow in color, but due to rare mutations, they can be black and blue as well. The average height is around 8ft tall, and the average weight is around 1,100 pounds. (Remember, they're mostly made of muscles and muscles take up a lot of your body weight.) They have large nostrils and have two small eyes that are close together giving them poor eyesight. They rely mostly on scent.
> 
> Koirbian (Ky-or-be-ans) - Tall and slender. They have tentacle like appendages. Their skin tone vary in shades of white, black and grey. They have tall stalks on top of their heads that work as ears. They have eyes that are similar to a humans.


End file.
